Kokoro no oku ni aru kimochi
by Lis J.B
Summary: Os sentimentos que você tem no coração'. Sakura vai para a Universidade, amores antigos, novos amigos e situações. Vida nova, familia, recordações e possibilidades.
1. Novo Rumo

_**Disclaimer**___ CCS não me pertence, ninguém está me pagando para escrever isso.

_**Classificação**_: Humor, romance (bom, pelo menos essa é a minta intenção de início)

_**Capítulo dedicado:**_ VerinhaSenseiiiii, ItachiSaru, Iza-mana e Jaí-roro, que é apaixonada por CCS, pra um amigo que foi embora a pouco tempo pra Rússia (saudades)

_Boa leitura… comentários e explicações no final._

_Obs.: Primeira fic de CCS, espero que gostem._

**[Música recomendada pra esse capítulo: **S/M.

**------------------------------------------- OoO -------------------------------------------**

Ela olhou no relógio sentindo o coração pulsar mais rápido, dentro de alguns instantes o táxi chegaria e ela teria de ir para o aeroporto.

Com cautela, recolheu a ultima coisa que faltava de dentro do armário, uma caixa antiga e com aspecto de que não havia sido aberta há muito tempo.

Ficou um pouco curiosa e queria ver o que nela continha, mas deixou aquilo pra depois, enfiou-a na mochila e partiu em um salto para a sala. Corria de forma desesperada, juntando coisas aqui e tentando equilibrar tudo em seus braços.

As malas já haviam sido levadas por seu irmão, ao menos pra isso ele servia, pensava enquanto descia de forma frenética as escadas.

Quando já estava na rua, olhou de volta para o prédio atrás de si, sorriu e como se estivesse se despedindo desse, deixou que rolasse uma lágrima, limpando-a em seguida.

Sakura havia tido ótimas recordações daquele lugar. Muitas brincadeiras com as amigas e até mesmo com seu irmão. Quando chegou à porta do carro amarelo, arremessou a mochila pesada no banco de trás e segurando a porta com as pontas dos dedos cruzou-os e fechou os olhos, parecia fazer um pedido silencioso de 'boa sorte'.

Entrou neste com um largo sorriso.

-Finalmente vou me livrar de você monstrenga… - Touya olhou para a irmã de rabo de olho, sorriu com ar divertido e voltou a olhar para a janela.

-Sei que no fundo você vai sentir minha falta – Sakura deu um leve soco no ombro do irmão.

-Espero que não se esqueça de me ligar quase todos os dias, ouviu bem? – Sakura pareceu um pouco desentendida – Você está indo para uma universidade que é famosa pelas garotas bonitas… sabe que há tempos não arranjo uma namorada que me agrade, então…

-TOUYA!!!! – Sakura apertou as mãos em uma raiva contida misturada com diversão – Alguma vez você arranjou uma namorada que te agradasse? – ela cruzou os braços se sentindo por cima.

-… bem… - ele ficou silencioso e pensativo por certo tempo – isso não vem ao caso agora – ele esfregou a mão na cabeça da garota ao seu lado despenteando o cabelo dela – Tenho um presente pra você monstrenga… - ele tirou um pequeno pacote do casaco marrom e entregou para a garota – pra você distrair a mente quando as coisas ficarem extremamente confusas e também para o caso de você se perder, ouvi dizer que cresceu bastante desde meu último ano lá.

-Touya? – ela o olhou com os olhos brilhando.

-Que foi agora? – ele encostou a mão na testa dela.

-Obrigada… - ela abraçou o irmão apertado, derrubando algumas lágrimas.

Apesar de toda a raiva que ele já a fizera passar, ela o amava demais para não chorar, como ele havia pedido. Sakura sempre teve um lado chorão admitido. Sempre fora sensível com despedidas, reencontros, filmes, coisas hilárias, momentos tristes, momentos tensos… traduzindo, uma chorona de carterinha. Mas de uma forma divertida e não melosa.

Touya sabia que aquilo ia acabar acontecendo, passou a mão pelos ombros da pequena mulher e sorriu, depois a abraçou e desejou boa sorte silencioso.

-Maninha, vê se não cai na lábia daqueles marmanjos e nem me invente de fazer muita bobagem por lá. Ainda posso aparecer pra te colocar no eixo se perceber algo de diferente.

-Você… - Sakura colocou o polegar na boca e mordeu de leve a ponta deste – não faria isso, certo? – ela olhou-o desconfiada e depois sorriu.

-Não duvide… - ele correspondeu ao sorriso e vendo que haviam chegado, apontou para que a menina olhasse pela janela os aviões que saiam – Boa sorte! – sussurrou começando a sair do carro.

Sakura não ouviu o desejo do irmão, mas sabia que era isso que ele há desejaria em pensamento.

Eram unidos, mas nem sempre foram assim. Tornaram-se mais irmãos, quando ela foi fazer colegial na cidade em que o irmão morava. O pai quase nunca estava parando em casa, por que depois que sua mãe havia morrido, ele apenas havia esperado que seus filhos crescessem para que ele voltasse a se dedicar ao trabalho tentando esquecer o vazio que a falta de sua mulher havia lhe feito e a ida de seus filhos em rumo a seus futuros o trariam.

Sakura colocou a mochila novamente nas costas e, de modo supersticioso pisou primeiro o pé direito, caminhou em passos velozes atrás de seu irmão, tentando acompanhar seu ritmo.

Depois de tudo pronto, no portão de embarque, Sakura abraçou novamente o irmão e correu para embarcar em seu, já atrasado, vôo.

Entrou no avião com um frio na barriga, sorriu para os comissários e apertou o presente do irmão bem perto do peito. Toda sua animação se transformava agora em ansiedade.

Olhou em sua passagem o numero de sua poltrona. De forma distraída ia passando pelos bancos, muitas pessoas sentadas, outra grande porção em pé tentando enfiar suas bolsas e pastas no local apropriado, crianças chorando e conversas misturadas com risadas. Sakura tentava se desviar de um senhor gordo ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia ser empurrada pela enorme_ traseira_ de uma mulher que tentava sair de sua poltrona.

Internamente ela sorria de tudo aquilo.

Finalmente chegou a sua poltrona, guardou sua mochila e pareceu desabar sobre o assento. Olhou pela janela e viu uma longa fileira de pessoas que ainda entrariam no avião. Pensou aliviada que '_não estava tão atrasada assim, então'_.

Massageou os ombros doloridos pelo peso da bolsa. Tirou as luvas e enfiou-as no bolso de seu casaco. Esfregou a mão nas bochechas, sabia que elas estavam vermelhas, igualmente seu nariz.

Sentindo alguém a olhar, ergueu os olhos pro banco da frente. Uma criança que parecia ter entrado em transe com o dedo no nariz a observava.

Ela sorriu, sem reação por parte da criança.

Ela tirou uma balinha da bolsa e colocou na boca passando vontade no menininho que a olhava, novamente sem reação.

Finalmente ela pareceu se sentir desafiada, olhou séria pra criança e começou a se aproximar, devagar e devagar… até que.

-OLHA LÁ O BICHO PAPÃOOO! – fez cara de horror como se realmente estivesse vendo-o e gargalhou ao ver o pirralho desaparecer afundando no banco da frente entre choramingos.

-É feio fazer isso com criancinhas indefesas – ela olhou pro lado mais assustada que a criança e logo depois sorriu de forma malvada.

-Alguém deveria ter lhe dito isso quando eu era uma pirralha como ele – ela deu língua pro irmão – Mas… afinal, o que faz aqui?

-Essa caixa caiu da sua bolsa logo que você passou pelo embarque, sua mochila deveria estar meio aberta – ele entregou a caixinha velha e embrulhada pra irmã e depois saiu sem maiores comentários, além do típico '_Vê se presta mais atenção nas coisas monstrengaaaaa_', ele praticamente cantarolou o apelido _carinhoso_ que havia posto na irmã.

Uma lembrança súbita de que havia recolhido a caixa hoje de manhã e pretendia abri-la durante o vôo a tomou por um certo instante e a curiosidade voltou a bater à sua porta.

Com cautela, ela desfez o laço que mantinha a caixa lacrada e tirou a tampa.

Olhou as fotografias, as lembranças dos festivais de sua cidade, a mecha de cabelo que havia amarrado com todas as suas amigas com a promessa de permanecerem juntas mesmo quando estivessem distantes e uma flor já murcha com um lencinho com as iniciais LS. Por um instante, pareceu não lembrar direito de onde havia arranjado aquilo.

Uma vaga recordação veio ao encontro de Sakura.

Ela conseguia visualizar partes daquele momento. Do garoto de cabelos castanhos que parecia muito chateado por ter de ficar de castigo junto com ela em uma festa beneficente há muitos anos atrás.

Sakura sorriu lembrando-se dele ter ficado chocado quando ela começou a chorar por ele ter chamado-a de lerda. Era bem verdade que ele havia se metido naquela por ela ter inventado de correr com a jovem Daidouji pelo local para ver se distraia a nova amiga. Por uma tremenda falta de sorte, ele inventou de aparecer no caminho delas e Sakura juntamente com Tomoyo acabaram esbarrando nele.

Ela conseguiu livrar a pele da amiga, mas acabou tendo de ficar de castigo na salinha sem TV junto com o garoto. Além de arranjar uma baita dor no joelho que foi de encontro com o chão.

-Como era mesmo o nome dele? – Sakura sussurrou tentando lembrar… mas ele não havia lhe dito.

O avião finalmente começou a se movimentar. A mãe do garoto da frente apareceu e sentou-se ao lado deste e em seguida, deu-se a tradicional chamada para atar cintos e avisos.

Sakura encostou o cotovelo no braço de sua poltrona, olhou para a senhora que vinha se sentar ao seu lado e com um sorriso amigável a cumprimentou. Voltou o olhar para a janela novamente e se perdeu depois de um tempo entre as nuvens que o avião cortava flutuando no ar.

Logo estaria começando uma nova etapa de sua vida e tudo que ela queria era que as coisas dessem certo. Tinha planejado tanta coisa, imaginado tantas outras e esperava com todo o coração, que tudo aquilo se realizasse.

Ela mordeu os lábios e abriu o presente do irmão. Observou o livro e em seguida o CD que ele havia gravado e feito questão de desenhar um monstro com o cabelo igual o dela na capa.

-Que original, Touya – ela sorriu e começou a ouvir as músicas, se distanciando cada vez mais da casa de seu irmão e de seu pai, mais distante ainda, e indo em direção a universidade, onde tudo começaria. Sentia uma roleta começando a girar e a sorte parecia querer-lhe entrar sem avisos prévios e Sakura a permitiria entrar.

**----------------------------------------------- OoO ------------------------------------------------**

Eu não corrigi os erros, por que estava terrivelmente apressada e se não conseguisse postar essa fic logo, estaria em graves apuros com as minhas próprias idéias.

Espero que gostem, é algo que já vinha tentando fazer a tempo, por que também sou apaixonada por CCS.

Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem.

Desculpem por não ter colocado música.

O nome da fic é de um trecho de uma música do _DAÍ_ (viciada em DAÍ 'estrelinhas')

_Kokoro no oku ni aru kimochi - __Os sentimentos que tem no seu coração_...

Basicamente é isso.

_**Obrigada!**_

_**Aceito reviews.**_ _'_


	2. Enquanto a chuva cai

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui, muito pelo contrário, estou falindo. Graças a mulherada da CLAMP tivemos a oportunidade de conhecer esse anime tão LINDOOO!**_

**Aviso: **Era para eu estar no caminho de uma casamento nesse exato momento, mas eu não queria ir e discuti com a minha mãe, então não estou em um dos meu melhores momentos, não me culpem se estiver muito ruim, fiz o melhor que meu humor permitiu e eu gostei do resultado final. Mas independente disso, espero que aproveitem a leitura o máximo o possível.

**Capítulo Dedicado:** A minha cadelinha que me fará sair do_ sedentarismo_ e perder alguns gramas. Dá pra crer? De acordo com a veterinária é necessário levá-la pra caminhar todos os dias pra que ela não tenha problemas _cardíacos_.

**[Música recomendada: **_Michelle Branch – Everywhere_

_**Ps.:Ficou meio longa…Boa leitura!**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

_Era um parque de diversões. _

_Um brinquedo com cadeiras de balanços presos por correntes fortes fazia Sakura se sentir bem, aquele vento lhe carregando o cabelo e lhe tomando os pensamentos, tudo que fazia era sorrir._

_Seu coração deu uma acelerada ao encontrar com aqueles olhos. Era ele._

_Seu amigo mais misterioso, uma parte de todos os seus desejos de nunca ficar sozinha. _

_Ele sorriu e acenou amigavelmente._

_Sakura queria que o brinquedo parasse para poder lhe abraçar, nunca conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente dele para ver seu rosto e tocá-lo, era como se estivessem próximos, mas não o suficiente, mas nunca desistiu de tentar._

_Toda vez que o brinquedo passava na frente dele, Sakura fazia uma careta tentando descontraí-lo demonstrando sua alegria pela presença. _

_Foi por um rápido instante e ele desapareceu de sua visão, seu coração se apertou, então já não mais estava no brinquedo e com um piscar de olhos viu-o de costas um pouco adiante. _

_Estavam em um lugar que ela não reconhecia._

_Ele virou, dando pra ver meio perfil. O cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal pelo vento, ele não lhe sorriu, apenas fechou os olhos e começou a abri-los para olhar adiante, para o entardecer acinzentado e parecendo um tanto vazio. _

_Seria a chuva se aproximando?.!_

_Sakura correu na direção dele, não queria ficar sozinha quando a tempestade chegasse. Apesar de gostar de toda a transformação e poder que uma chuva como aquelas prometia trazer, ela preferia não se sentir só, pois aquilo recobrava um dia mortificante de anos atrás._

_Quando finalmente estava próxima o suficiente para tocar sua mão, um chamado e algo em seu ombro desviaram sua atenção._

_**------ **___

-Senhorita?.! – uma mão bateu de leve sobre o ombro da garota – Chegamos.

Sakura abriu os olhos e com um tremendo susto e um leve gritinho quase bateu a cabeça na janela do avião.

Uma aeromoça de cabelo bem curto e um sorriso tão branco que chegava a ser cegante a chamava.

-Já pousamos Senhorita – um novo sorriso digno de propaganda.

-Ahñ? – Sakura olhou pela janela, já estavam sobre terra, sorriu de volta para a comissária e levantou-se automática para recolher suas coisas e sair – Ai, ai, ai… - parecia embaraçada.

Andava por todo o saguão do aeroporto parecendo meio perdida, seus olhos procuravam alguém. Observou por um instante o relógio e acabou deixando os ombros caírem, cansada.

Fitou as pessoas em seus ternos, seus casacos de pele, seus vestidinhos e botas, todos tão bem distraídos com sua correria.

Pensou então no que agora viria… Resolveu sentar e esperar.

Estava animadíssima com a idéia da universidade, mas logo que conseguiu um banco na praça de alimentação aquilo acabou se transformando em desespero e um leve medo lhe preencheu o coração.

-Sakura? – uma voz suave e familiar fez com que erguesse seus olhos.

Ele sempre chegava no momento certo para livrá-la de seus devaneios atormentantes.

-Yuk… - não terminou a frase, correu para o amigo e o abraçou, ficando vermelha em seguida, sempre sentira algo forte por ele.

-Como você está? Cresceu bastante desde a última vez que te vi – Sakura o olhou com os olhos brilhando, seu coração estava batendo com mais força, acabou se lembrando do sonho que tivera há pouco. Yukito era tão adorável.

-Estou muito bem e você? Ah! Claro que cresci Yukito-kun, não tenho mais 10 anos. – deu língua para ele e colocando a mochila nas costas, eles foram andando e conversando sobre coisas corriqueiras.

Ele lhe contou que estava querendo ir para Tomoeda dentro de algumas semanas e o quanto estava complicado encontrar tempo pras coisas, quis saber as expectativas de Sakura e sobre sua família, amigos, conhecidos.

-Estão todos muito bem – ela passou a mão sobre o livro que ganhara do irmão, ainda não havia guardado, talvez fosse a falta que já estava sentindo daquele preguiçoso – Sabe, eu tive um sonho esse tempo que passei no avião – ela olhou para Yukito, ele deu um meio sorriso para que ela prosseguisse.

Sakura jogou a cabeça um pouco pra trás, olhando para o teto do carro. As lembranças daquele sonho vieram aos poucos, estava com certo receio de contar para o seu ouvinte, afinal, aquele semblante masculino de certo não era nada parecido com o de seu amigo e, no fundo, nutria esperanças de que fosse.

-Sonhei com alguém que não conheço, mas eu me sentia tão bem perto dele e… - falou apressada.

-Então era um rapaz? – Yukito olhou para a garota que parecia começar a ficar vermelha, ele sorriu.

-Sim… - Sakura olhou pras mãos, suas unhas estavam começando a ficar roxas, retirou as luvas do bolso e começou a pô-las – Não é a primeira vez que sonho com ele, mas não consigo reconhecer o local onde estamos. Às vezes parecia ser minha própria cidade natal e outras não, até cheguei a procurar por ele e esse local durante umas férias que tive, mas desisti depois do segundo dia de busca.

-Quem sabe você não vá conhecer essa pessoa ainda, não é mesmo?

-Eu não o reconheceria, sempre fica meio borrado o rosto. Foi por isso que desisti de ir atrás dele.

-Entendo, mas o que mais?

-Eu nunca me senti sozinha graças a ele, sempre consigo vê-lo sabe? O Touya diz que é um amigo imaginário, mas ele não sabe de _**nada**_. – ela fez cara de emburrada. – Amigos imaginários não costumam desaparecer quando abrimos os olhos.

-É… pode ser. – ele fez uma pausa curta – Bom, mas se você se sente bem, então não tem nada demais – Sakura lançou um sorriso do tipo 'você também não me entende, mais eu prefiro o seu jeito de pensar que o do meu irmão' que deixou Yukito com uma cara engraçada.

O resto do percurso foi sobre o que ela estava segurando, a fama de Touya como péssimo caricaturista e outras baboseiras sem lógica que arrancou gargalhada de ambos.

-----------------------

Havia trabalhado a manhã inteira com aquelas imagens que Meiling lhe dera. Tentava de alguma maneira modificar um pouco as fotos, para reduzir os estragos da falta de talento de sua prima.

Na sala escura em um tom de vermelho, vislumbrou uma fotografia bastante bonita de crianças brincando, uma chama de esperança passou correndo em sua frente, mas caiu em um desfiladeiro profundo um pouco mais adiante.

Logo em seguida tinha parte do dedo e do cabelo da prima em quase todas as outras que pareciam chegar perto do razoável.

Estava cansado de ter de aturá-la todo o tempo.

Se ele havia começado a fotografar pra poder distrair a mente, ela também o faria. Se ele havia ido pra longe estudar, ela também o ia. Se ele entrava para um curso de matemática e física na universidade, complicadíssimo, pra ver se conseguia se livrar dela, ela também entrava e para piorar, exigia que ele a ensinasse como se ele mesmo _soubesse_ alguma coisa daquilo…

Estava de _saco cheio_, mas não podia reclamar, ela vinha sendo sua companhia para todos os tipos de momentos nestas férias, convenientes ou não, talvez sentisse falta da prima. Mas esse momento de masoquismo, em que quase admitiu gostar da garota passou voando na velocidade da luz quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrindo.

Foi para o banheiro, não queria que ela arruinasse todo o seu trabalho fingindo entender alguma coisa de revelação de fotos.

Ela bateu a porta, Syaoran resolveu então tratar de acabar com aquela cara de nerd presunçoso ao se ver no espelho. Ele não era aquela pessoa… deveria estar passando por alguma espécie de crise.

O som daquela voz perturbava toda a paciência do rapaz enquanto tentava se barbear.

-Este é o seu boletim? – Meiling recolheu um papel entre os livros de Syaoran – Você costumava ser mais inteligente priminho – ela sorriu maldosa enquanto se afastava da escrivaninha e percorria o caminho até o banheiro.

-Não deveria estar preocupada com outras coisas além do meu desempenho como universitário – ele reagiu, acabou cortando o rosto, ela o estava atrapalhando.

-Sabe – recostou-se na parede parecendo ter os pensamentos longe – às vezes eu penso se não seria melhor voltarmos para Hong Kong.

Syaoran desistiu do que mal havia começado a fazer e lavou o rosto, pegou a toalha das mãos da prima caminhou até a cama, planejando continuar quando essa fosse embora.

-Você não concorda comigo? – ela o seguiu persistindo no assunto.

-Não! – ele falou de modo seco - Se você tem tanta vontade de ir embora, voltar pra casa, vá – reagindo ao comentário e sentindo-se pressionado pela garota, voltou ao banheiro tentando fazê-la parar de persegui-lo.

-Suas irmãs gostariam de você por lá, seus sobrinhos e tenho certeza que a Tia Ieran também – Meiling havia tocado em um assunto delicado para o rapaz.

Se ele voltasse teria de assumir os negócios da família e não estava preparado para toda aquela ladainha de todos os dias.

A mãe, em um momento de raiva, havia jogado cartas para ver o futuro do rapaz e previu algo tão ruim que até hoje ele sentia calafrios ao lembrar.

Não era de contrariar esse lado místico de sua família, mas também não levava tanto a sério essas coisas. Caso contrário, as pragas das irmãs sobre o irmão caçula pentelho, já teriam lhe custado uns setes palmos de terra sobre seu corpo e as piores pragas para que isso acontecesse de modo lento e continuo.

Syaoran suspirou, Meiling deitou em sua cama e questionou sobre o que ele havia achado de suas fotografias. Parecia esperar por bons comentários, se sentia orgulhosa de si mesma.

Ele não prestou atenção, apenas abriu a salinha improvisada que havia criado próxima ao armário permitindo que sua prima entrasse, esquecendo que ela poderia piorar tudo.

Sua mente estava perturbada demais com sua situação genética. Era o único herdeiro homem de uma das famílias mais tradicionais da China e isso já lhe custava dor de cabeça o suficiente até mesmo dentro da universidade de um país diferente.

Sempre foi um garoto fechado e silencioso, sabia que sua presença poderia causar alvoroço em certos lugares da China, mas não se importava realmente com isso.

Extremamente bom em tudo que se dedicava, tinha a cabeça no lugar certo e tudo era muito coerente em seus planos.

Seco, sarcástico, taciturno e responsável. Educado, cavalheiro, com senso de humor único entre os Li e um partidão para tudo quanto é mulher no mundo. Misterioso, enigmático e arrogantemente adorável. Elegante, abençoado em seus traços, cabeça e admiravelmente humilde, mesmo com um peso de _tradição_ e _poder _tão grande nas costas. Vai lá saber qual a visão do resto do mundo e quantos novos adjetivos poderiam ser atribuídos por sobre uma única pessoa. Sim, ele era '_um pouco'_ conhecido e para alguns, convencido.

Foi por isso que sempre se comportou de forma tão diferente do esperado. Claro que preservava seus modos, mas se mantinha reservado (parabéns pra quem acertou) e sempre que podia, escapava de tudo aquilo e todos aqueles.

Ninguém realmente o conhecia, era por isso que ele não se importava muito com o que os outros diziam.

Ouviu alguma coisa _quebrando_ dentro da mini salinha, olhou para o teto e teve vontade de trancar a menina lá dentro.

Não, péssima idéia, alguma coisa ainda poderia ser reaproveitada por lá, então… poderia jogá-la pela janela e anunciar que fora suicido.

Não… não colaria e era bem possível que ela sobrevivesse.

-Priminhooooo – Meiling falou chorosa – acho que estraguei alguma coisa, e também, a porta emperrou, será que você poderia me ajudar, tenho um compromisso agora e – aquela foi sua deixa.

Abriu a porta e libertou a criatura, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver um líquido escorrer pelo chão até bem próximo de seus pés.

-Até – ela beijou o rosto do rapaz e saiu apressada pela porta – A gente se vê mais tarde, deixe seu celular ligado se sair – ela fechou a porta e reabriu de novo – Hoje farei uma nova amiga – ela piscou e se despediu com um movimento rápido de mão – _Desculpe pela bagunça_ – a voz foi se afastando.

Ficou pensando no por que de agüentá-la.

"Então, quando essa crise passar… a Meiling também passará" riu internamente, já estava começando a soar pateticamente idiota, talvez fosse o convívio com a _prima_.

-Só por que ela terminou um namoro e está arrasada – fez uma pausa parecendo raciocinar sobre o que disse - será que está mesmo arrasada? – nova pausa - Não tem cara de quem sofre – Syaoran passou a mão pelo cabelo se abaixando para ver o que ela havia derrubado – Não quer dizer que eu tenha de aturá-la sempre. – lembrou-se da crise de suas quatro irmãs, não podia uma terminar com o namorado que todas as outras entravam em um estado de TPM e melancolia junto com a sofredora, resignadas.

Voltou ao banheiro e terminou o que havia começado, deixou o estrago que Meiling havia feito como estava, sem se importar muito, não tinha como piorar as coisas e além do mais, aquilo a faria se sentir pior quando voltasse para procurá-lo.

Estava disposto a sair e desaparecer por horas e deixaria o celular sobre a cama de propósito. Olhou o tempo lá fora. Não nevaria, mas a chuva era inevitável.

Preferia esta à prima. Pegou o casaco mais grosso, sobretudo e uma capa de chuva.

**--------------**

Parada na entrada da universidade, novamente com suas superstições, entrou com o pé direito.

Olhou para Yukito, ele a incentivou e depois desapareceu na esquina seguinte. Ele havia insistido para entrar com ela e ajudá-la com as malas, mas Sakura deu uma de independente, inflou o peito e o dispensou.

Teve uma drástica crise de arrependimento quando observou o local direito. Era gigantesco…

Com uma mala enorme de rodinhas em uma mão, a mochila nas costas e uma bolsa de tamanho razoável na outra, atravessou os portões que davam acesso a sua nova vida.

Arrepiou ao sentir uma gota no rosto. Ela escorreu congelando todo o percurso que fez.

-Huh… tenho de andar logo – apressou os passos.

Mordeu o canto da boca ao se desviar de algumas poças congeladas, precisava se concentrar em seu caminho. Soltou a mala por um instante, enfiou a mão no bolso a procura do mapa. A chuva começou a cair.

Tentou se localizar olhando algumas estátuas, teria de atravessar dois dormitórios até chegar ao seu.

Olhando desesperada para tudo quanto era canto, resolveu correr em direção de algo que parecia uma cabine telefônica na esperança de uma pausa na chuva, mas deixou a mala para trás e teve de voltar, quando olhou novamente, já havia gente o suficiente se abrigando lá.

Começou a correr em direção ao prédio da universidade, estava praticamente patinando.

As portas estavam fechadas e havia um aviso do pessoal da limpeza dirigido aos alunos e professores, para que dessem a volta e entrassem pelos fundos.

Sakura já não conseguia enxergar as coisas direito.

Já teria começado a chorar se não estivesse tão preocupada de pegar um resfriado.

Tudo que passava em sua mente era que _'Touya a mataria de todas as formas possíveis de se matar uma irmã se descobrisse'_.

A mala vinha dando saltinhos com a diferença do chão. Alcançou a primeira esquina do prédio, faltavam duas apenas, daria a volta e esperaria lá.

Trancou a respiração. _'Será que não era mais fácil ir direto para o quarto, talvez a chuva demore demais a passar e quando ficar escuro, será terrível não enxergar para onde estou indo, ainda mais se tiver possas congeladas'_ e…

Tombou e foi direto ao chão.

-Ai, ai, ai – com raiva e vergonha ergueu-se e voltou a correr, sentindo-se dolorida.

Virou novamente, fazendo a volta completa pela universidade, entraria pelos fundos e ficaria esperando lá e… outra trombada, agora em algo mais macio e escuro e tão congelado quanto ela. Ergueu a cabeça para ver quem era, a chuva caia dolorida em seu rosto, colocou a mão sobre os olhos.

-Mas o quê… - foi arrastada em uma correria para o lugar oposto ao que estava tentando ir, foi então que percebeu todo o problema, seu casaco havia ficado preso na capa de chuva da pessoa, que parecia ignorar sua _presença, força _e_ peso contrário_ – ESPERAAA! – gritou puxando para trás com força.

Acabaram caindo ambos. Sakura teve vontade de rir ao finalmente "ver" a cara da pessoa que a levava mesmo a contragosto, deveria de estar muito apressado. Ele tinha uma expressão tão engraçada e confusa.

Era um rapaz alto e com o cabelo castanho desalinhado praticamente congelado, estava com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto as suas e percebendo um vermelho ex-líquido em seu lado esquerdo do rosto, pensou que talvez houvesse sido a responsável pelo corte. Mesmo sabendo que não era tão grande para ter provocado aquilo com o primeiro encontrão.

Foi engatinhando até o rapaz sentindo os joelhos doerem, os olhos fixos nela, não se sentiu tímida, como era de costume. Passou a mão em volta do lugar machucado preocupada, ele segurou sua mão e a afastou.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou de modo seco.

-Sim… e você? – um raio cortou o céu.

-Hum… - e ele se ergueu e ofereceu a mão pra Sakura, depois olhou no relógio e de volta pra ela, parecia confuso – eu te levo até ali, – apontou – se não vai ficar resfriada – tirou a capa de chuva finalmente separada do casaco de Sakura, como se eles não já estivessem molhados o suficiente e aquilo fosse fazer uma enorme diferença, apanhou as malas e ordenou que ela segurasse a capa de um modo que protegesse ambos, o trabalho em equipe fora executado com perfeição, apesar de leves escorregões.

'Certamente ele não é um bom patinador', Sakura sorriu leve olhando para o pescoço coberto por uma blusa preta. Ela andava sobre as pontas dos pés e ele abaixado, deveria ser uma cena engraçada para quem via de fora, ela pensou entusiasmada.

Logo em seguida ele sumiu. Apertou a capa de chuva que ficara dobrando-a enrolada no braço. Havia se divertido naquele pouco tempo. Sentiu certa satisfação por ele ter aparecido, deu a ela o que pensar enquanto esperava sozinha a chuva diminuir, sem que as lembranças de algo ruim viessem dominar aquele fim de tarde tenso. Não queria utilizar a capa para prosseguir, estava cansada.

-_Atchin_ – esfregou o nariz, aquilo era sinal de_** encrenca**_.

_**--------- . **_

_Espero que tenham gostado, ou melhor, estejam gostando e __**muito obrigada**__ pelas __**reviews**_

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto, __dessinha-almeida__Hitsumei-chan__, mary-chan, vivx :_ Muito obrigada pelos elogios e aqui está a continuação, acho q só nos finais de semana que vou poder estar continuando (treme só de pensar na prova oral que está chegando).

_Neline-chan:_sonhos de cinderela, isso é filme? Na verdade não, só juntei a viagem do meu amigo pra fora e aminha vontade de também ir embora, com o elemento extra (não queiram me ver arrumando minhas malas) ahsuahs.

_VerinhaSensei_:O ai ai ai YukitOOO apareceuuu... hasuhausas, quem sabe não é? A caixinha é de lembranças.

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_


	3. Colega de quarto

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Pertencem a CLAMP.**_

**Aviso: **Semana corrida devido a uma prova oral e trabalhos, daqui duas semanas começam as provas e vou estar meio apertada, se atrasar um pouco é por falta de tempo e não por abandono.

**Capítulo Dedicado:** A todo mundo que foi chamado de_ infantil_, igual a mim nestes últimos dias.

**[Música recomendada:**

_**N/A: Não sei dizer quantos capítulos ainda estão por vir, mas obrigada pela paciência de já chegarmos juntos até esse terceiro. Boa leitura! Ficou GIGANTESCO.**_

**Mil e um pedidos de desculpas: **Gente, eu '_errei'_ no nome da mãe do Syaoran, é Yelan.

**N/A IMPORTANTE: **__

_A partir do próximo capítulo, __**aconselho**__ que __**leiam até as bobagens**__ que eu escrever, talvez algumas coisas possam ser __**esclarecidas com as entrevista**__**comentários **__e __**etc**__. Hihihi… __**Do capítulo seguinte em diante**__, as coisas irão dar um __**guinada**__, não se surpreendam, mas vou tentar agradar vocês._

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Estou FELIZ por estarem lendo esta fic!**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Estava com a roupa ensopada, com os ossos doídos de frio e com uma sensação de dormência e formigação.

Entrou no _Caffe_ e se sentou em uma das mesas. Logo foi atendido por uma mulher minúscula, magra e com ar cansado, ela sorriu parecendo desinteressada com tudo.

-O que gostaria? – ela tirou um bloquinho de dentro do bolso do avental.

-Chá – ele desviou o olhar dela enquanto punha seu sobretudo no canto do banco ao seu lado.

-Bolachas para acompanhar? – ela parecia fanhosa de resfriado e com uma fungada confirmou a suspeita de Syaoran.

-Não, obrigado – ele sorriu educado.

A mulher o encarou séria com desinteresse e se retirou, depois virou e sorriu. Não ficou mais bonita sorrindo e nem mais feia, apenas desinteressante. Syaoran não deixou de notar com certo alívio, que o lugar estava praticamente vazio.

Mexeu os ombros e esfregou as mãos. Uma música baixa fez com que relaxasse um pouco mais.

Lembrou da pancada que dera mais cedo, de algum modo absurdo a garota conseguiu piorar o corte que fizera no rosto enquanto se barbeava. O local estava dolorido.

O chá foi posto em sua frente junto com as _bolachas_.

-Cortesia da casa – ergueu os olhos e vislumbrou um novo ser, também magro e com ar desinteressado, mas era bem mais jovem, alta e loira.

Pelo jeito, não deveria ter sido cortês com a mulher de antes, de certo ela estava tentando casar alguém de sua família.

-Obrigado – não sorriu, não como antes, apenas forjou um sorriso, que deve ter saído meio de lado e amargo.

A jovem, no entanto, lhe ofereceu a melhor exposição de dentes que lhe foi possível com a minúscula boca desinteressada.

Syaoran virou o rosto rápido se sentindo pressionado, detestava situações como aquela. Olhou de relance, em seguida, para o balcão, a mulher que lhe atendera estava olhando-o com satisfação. Aquilo só fez com que uma vontade descontrolada de correr para o temporal voltasse. Até Meiling carregava um ar mais agradável.

Colocou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu, não comeu as bolachas, mas pagou por elas.

Enfiou-se chuva à dentro e quase escorregou em uma poça congelada, realmente estava tendo de patinar enquanto caminhava, havia muito tempo que não fazia isso. Não que fosse ruim, pelo contrário, até fora um bom patinador no passado.

Olhou para o relógio, ele havia parado com o '_baque'_ que dera com a garota há pouco tempo atrás. Pensou em como ficaria feliz em estar com sua capa-chuva, precisava parar de ser tão agradável, aquilo ainda o faria sair perdendo muita coisa útil.

Atravessou a rua e vou a andar sem rumo, mas com muita pressa. Seu pensamento de volta ao tombo, pensando se a reencontrasse o que mais acabaria acontecendo. Relógio, ferimentos e capa de chuva. Ela deveria lhe trazer uma tremenda falta de sorte. Sorriu com os pensamentos equivocados. Estava jogando a culpa em uma completa desconhecida sobre seus problemas, mesmo que ela tenha causado alguns, os infortúnios vinham desde o momento que encontrara Meiling pela manhã.

**---------**

Sakura finalmente decidiu que seria melhor tentar encontrar o seu dormitório em baixo de chuva mesmo. Colocou a capa do rapaz sobre a cabeça e agarrou suas malas com firmeza. Já havia decorado o caminho que tinha no mapa e torcia para que fosse igual ao que ela estava seguindo.

Finalmente parou em frente ao que parecia ser o seu destino. Sorriu com orgulho de si mesma ao ver o nome _Clamp_ escrito em uma placa metálica em cima da porta de entrada.

Abriu-a com cuidado e se enfiou para dentro. Não queria fazer barulho, mas à medida que ia arrastando a mala queria desaparecer. Parecia uma cena de suspense em um filme de terror em que a vítima vai andando devagar tentando não fazer barulho até que tem o desprazer de dar de cara, com um raio forte para intensificar a expressão de susto, com o assassino tão temido.

E foi assim que Sakura se encontrou, mas ao invés de um raio, as luzes do local foram acesas e no lugar de um homem malvado e com cicatrizes por todo o rosto, uma garota sorridente e saltitante apareceu com seus cabelos lisos presos formando dois coques meio soltos.

-Você deve ser a Kinomoto Sakura, não é mesmo? – uma risada percorreu todo o ambiente, se Sakura estava tentando ser silenciosa a garota queria acabar com suas tentativas – Sou sua colega de quarto – ela se aproximou e agarrou a mala de rodinhas colocando força para subi-la os últimos andares – Li Meiling – ela sorriu e esticou a mão.

-Ah! – sem tempo de longos diálogos para apresentação, Sakura apertou a mão da garota sorrindo e a seguiu até o quarto.

-Mas o que é isso que você está carregando? – ela tirou a capa de chuva das mãos de Sakura e mais uma vez não deu tempo para esta responder – Você conhece o Syaoran? – olhou meio sem expressão – Essa capa é dele, não é? – se aproximou mais com um dedo estendido na direção da garota – Aonde você o viu?

-Não sei se é desse tal de Li Syaoran, mas…– foi puxada para dentro do quarto.

-Como assim _esse tal de Li_ – Meiling parecia não acreditar no que ouvira – Essa capa de chuva só pode ser dele, foi eu quem fez esse estrago na parte de dentro – ela abriu mostrando uma mancha amarelada na capa preta – E ele quase me matou, a gente não costuma esquecer momentos de pré-morte – após empalidecer, ela soltou uma gargalhada que deve ter sido ouvida por todo o país – Por que essa cara de espanto? – olhou vidrada para Sakura, que se encolheu um pouco sentando na cama e tirando todos os blusões encharcados.

-Espanto? – riu sem graça- Não é isso, é que… não seria mais fácil se você me mostrasse uma fotografia dele para que eu possa te dizer se… - Meiling agarrou na mão de Sakura e a puxou correndo pelo corredor, desceram as escadas de forma apressada.

Abriu em um empurrão as portas e se enfiou na chuva. Sakura já não estava mais com seu casaco e nem com a blusa grossa de frio de antes. Meiling corria pela universidade, vez ou outra sorrindo com seus tropeços. Ela parecia um pouco insana, mas tinha um ar divertido, fazia Sakura esquecer que estaria morta se seu irmão a visse naquele momento e ouvisse seus espirros.

Se estava com nariz vermelho antes, agora nem sabia direito se tinha nariz e bochechas, mas sorriu se divertindo. Não sentia suas mãos direito, mas aquilo não seria problema, até por que tinha a impressão de que se contrariasse as vontades de Meiling estaria correndo um grave risco de sofrer fortes e dolorosas conseqüências.

Arrepiou com a idéia.

Chegaram em frente a um novo dormitório. Dava para ouvir muito barulho lá dentro, deveriam estar dando uma festa ou algo assim. Meiling abriu a porta da mesma forma que abriu a anterior, praticamente arrombando.

'_Será que ela é sempre exagerada desse jeito?'_, Sakura se perguntava correndo atrás da garota, agora que o sangue estava esfriando, começava a sentir frio e tremer bastante, deveria ter enlouquecido ao sair sem nada. Tudo bem que não tivera a mínima chance de pegar algo, mas sabia que poderia ter tentado.

Subiram as escadas, cruzaram com um grupo de rapazes encostado no corrimão conversando baixo. Alguns deles sorriram para Meiling e olharam para Sakura com certo ar curioso. Talvez por ela estar parecendo um picolé. Sakura cruzou os braços tentando se aquecer e sorriu cumprimentando-os.

-Syaoran não está – um garoto de óculos passou por elas sem dar muita atenção, apenas com um sorriso calmo e sem muito sentimento – Se vieram pra festa, está no fim, o pessoal do dormitório ao lado veio reclamar.

-Quê?.! – Meiling parecia querer começar a chorar – Mas ele sabe que estou em crise – fungou, Sakura a olhou com estranheza, ela não parecia estar em crise há pouco tempo atrás – Como ele pôde fazer isso… - virando para perguntar algo para o rapaz, ficou sem reação por alguns segundo ao descobrir que ele já havia desaparecido, mas só por _alguns_ segundo – Deve estar muito chateado comigo… - sussurrou ao enfiar a chave em uma das portas.

-Você está bem? – Sakura tentou pronunciar as palavras sem que a garota percebesse seu bater de queixo.

-Sim, mas… - ela olhou para a mulher ensopada ao seu lado – você não parece nem um pouco legal, hein?.! – Puxou-a pelo braço novamente – vou te arranjar algo para vestir, meu primo não vai se sentir incomodado, _eu acho_ – ela riu pensando na idéia.

Abriu o guarda-roupa e jogou uma blusa grossa, tamanho gigante na opinião de Sakura ao observá-la, e depois um cachecol, também meias e por fim, queria lhe entregar uma calça, mas Sakura resistiu bravamente. Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo culpada por ter arrancado Sakura naquele, sem nem poder se organizar no quarto, mas esses pensamentos foram abruptamente arremessados contra a janela ao perceber que a expressão dela não carregava arrependimento, apenas _dó_.

Já estava se sentindo sem graça o suficiente de vestir o cachecol e as meias de um completo desconhecido, imagina só com as calças… ainda mais se fosse por piedade, Sakura poderia suportar suas roupas molhadas e o resfriado que aquilo acarretaria.

Fez careta, Touya deveria estar se contorcendo aonde quer que estivesse. Foi então que lembrou que não havia ligado para avisar que já havia chegado e… de certo modo, se instalado.

Entrou no banheiro e se trocou.

Ficou se observando por um tempo, viu a toalha de rosto sobre a pia e a pegou, começou a secar seu cabelo com cuidado.

Tirou a meia calça ensopada e colocou as meias emprestadas, ela chegava até os joelhos de Sakura, o cachecol quase arrastava no chão e a blusa de frio era tão grande que quase alcançava seus joelhos também. O perfume do dono das roupas, como era de se esperar, estava impregnado em cada peça. Era delicioso… Sakura pensou, enquanto passava a mão de leve no cachecol.

Apertou a calça molhada na pia, depois voltou a colocá-la,

Penteou os cabelos com os dedos e saiu.

Parou na porta procurando por Meiling, ela não estava mais lá, mas sua voz dava pra ser ouvida por perto.

Observou o quarto enquanto dava os primeiros passos até a porta para ir atrás de sua nova colega. Novamente Touya percorreu seu pensamento. Ele perdia de mil para Syaoran.

Ele não era lá muito caprichoso, mas tinha um pouco do bom senso que faltava em seu irmão para deixar o quarto harmônico daquela maneira.

Alguns pôsteres, CDs em uma prateleira, livros em outra, comum, mas com uma atmosfera que deveria representar bastante a personalidade do rapaz em cada detalhe que ambientava o cômodo. Fotografias espalhadas, sobre a escrivaninha alguns papéis e entre eles, um parecia conter algo interessante.

Sakura teve vontade de rir ao ver as matérias sinistras do garoto, se perguntou por um instante se ele realmente havia se decidido sobre o curso que queria fazer, parecia tudo muito extremo. Talvez Direito, pelos filósofos e pensadores que habitavam em sua estante. Talvez engenharia, pela matéria de física, mas ao perceber a nota, desistiu da idéia. Largou de volta o papel e passou o olhar pelas imagens. Pessoas, lugares, borrões e um surpreendente talento para capturar abstrações em imagens concretas. Sorriu, era um artista então…

Novamente pensou em Touya com a caricatura do CD.

Passou os dedos pela mesa e foi andando em direção a porta, viu então algo que chamou sua atenção. Em um pequeno porta-retratos, recatado, bem atrás de um abajur, algo que parecia ser uma fotografia da família.

Reconheceu Meiling, ela parecia já ter aquele gênio impossível pela sua careta, estava abraçada em alguém com expressão amarrada. Pela enorme quantidade de mulher que possuía a foto, com certeza ele possuía motivos para estar contrariado, todas pareciam perturbá-lo, um único homem no meio da mulherada. Era uma fotografia divertida, concluiu Sakura.

Aquele deveria ser ele…

-Syaoran… - passou a ponta dos dedos na moldura e depois aproximou para ver mais de perto – tenho de te devolver a capa de chuva – ela sorriu, não sabia que o encontraria tão cedo, talvez a universidade não fosse tão grande assim e uma sensação estranha percorreu a espinha de Sakura.

Colocou de volta o porta-retrato e se apressou para sair dali, seria embaraçoso encontrar com…

-Huh… - arregalou os olhos e deu um salto para trás, tropeçou em alguma coisa e foi de _bunda_ no chão.

Era a milésima queda do dia, pensou aborrecida.

-Mas… - uma pausa que durou quase que a eternidade, com encontro de olhares espantados e abismados – De novo você? – Syaoran percorreu com os olhos a mulher caída.

Reconhecia aquele cachecol, reconhecia aquele blusão de frio e por incrível que pareça, até as meias.

-Pensei ter te emprestado só a capa – ele passou por cima dela, estava um tanto quanto contrariado para ajudá-la, Sakura se sentiu uma invasora, ele deveria estar bastante mal humorado com a sua presença.

-Desculpa! – ela se levantou e olhou suas costas, o cabelo estava mais congelado que antes, Sakura prendeu um riso – Foi sua prima que…

-Meiling? – Syaoran virou os olhos pensando em alguma coisa incompreensível para a pequena que estava à sua frente.

Não que ela fosse pequena realmente, mas perto dele, Sakura se sentia minúscula.

A voz da garota fez a expressão dele mudar, correu para a porta e apagou a luz.

-Mas o quê…?.! – sem tempo para questionar, Syaoran arrastou Sakura para a salinha improvisada. Aquela família só sabia puxá-la e empurrá-la, aquilo não poderia virar rotina, Sakura pensou fechando o punho enquanto tentava acompanhar os passos do rapaz.

Ele sabia que Meiling não entraria lá depois do estrago que fez, conhecia bem sua prima. Tapou a boca de uma Sakura insistente que andava pisando sobre cacos.

-Se ela nos encontrar, considere-se uma pessoa eternamente amaldiçoada – aquilo fez Sakura ficar temerosa, se Meiling lhe passava medo, Syaoran então, nem se fala, outra coisa que deveria estar na genética da família.

Mas, ela teve vontade de rir ao ver a cara de divertimento do rapaz observando a porta de seu quarto abrir e fechar depois de alguns segundos.

-Sakura? – Syaoran olhou para baixo tentando enxergar o rosto da garota em meio ao cachecol, ela deveria estar sufocada.

-Como você sabe? – foi então que ela recordou que Meiling a chamava insistente ao adentrar o quarto há pouco.

-Agora você pode me explicar direito por que prefere minhas roupas às suas? – aquilo soou mais sarcástico do que Syaoran pretendia.

Sakura ficou sem resposta, encostou-se à parede do quarto após saírem daquele lugar apertado e olhou sem graça para o rapaz.

-Você é bem gordinho hein? – querendo acabar com aquela tensão que lhe corroia, resolveu insultar em tom brincalhão o rapaz, esticou a roupa com as pontas dos dedos.

Syaoran riu, depois de quebrar seu relógio, machucar seu rosto, "forçá-lo" a emprestar sua capa de chuva, invadir seu quarto e usar suas roupas, ela lhe devia algumas explicações, mas preferia que ela pagasse de outra forma. Havia tempo que não se sentia à vontade com alguém e por algum motivo desconhecido, ela lhe trazia isso. Talvez assim ele conseguisse se aproveitar da situação quando se encontrasse com Meiling, Sakura era a isca perfeita com aquela cara de ingenuidade.

-Sabe alguma dieta especial, to começando a concordar com você – passou a mão na barriga e depois achatou as bochechas – Acho que perguntei pra pessoa errada, você também não me parece muito… - engoliu as palavras e vendo a cara contrariada de Sakura, aproximou-se e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, como se fosse uma criancinha mimada que acabara de ter um pedido recusado – Foi mal _Sakurinha_… indelicadeza minha ressaltar suas imperfeições – piscou com sorriso debochador.

"_Que intimidade era aquela? 'Sakurinha'…"_, Sakura corou e o afastou com um empurrão, não querendo dar tempo de ele ver seu embaraço. Começou a rir, novamente estava se divertindo na presença dele, mesmo que ele a estivesse chateando, mas o Sr Li _Syaoranzinho_ sempre parecia conseguir deixá-la à vontade com aquele pouco tempo.

-Menos de quatro horas – ela sorriu caminhando em direção a porta – isso deve ser um novo recorde – queria manter certo ar de mistério, mas ele era bom… realmente muito bom em ler pensamentos. Será que essa matéria também estava na diversificada grade do rapaz?

-Concordo com você, geralmente as pessoas não se dão tão bem com desconhecidos em um curto prazo de tempo. – Syaoran passou a mão pelo queixo de forma analítica - Ainda mais em situações tão embaraçosas quanto à que você se encontrava nas duas vezes que nos _esbarramos…_ - ele ficou calado por curto tempo – talvez eu que seja uma pessoa extremamente comunicativa – concluiu com ar de prepotência em todos os seus gestos.

-Ou muito burro – Sakura deu _peteleco_ leve na testa de Syaoran e ao vê-lo olhá-la com ar de vingança decidiu que já estava na hora de arrumar suas coisas no dormitório.

Saiu correndo de lá, Syaoran na sua cola. Vez ou outra o olhava sorrindo e fazendo careta, novamente estava correndo na chuva gelada, ensopado uma roupa que nem era sua. Viu Syaoran escorregar algumas vezes e não continha o riso, mas logo adiante também acontecia com ela e era vez do rapaz quase engasgar entre suas gargalhadas.

Aquelas poucas horas pareceram transformá-los em amigos de infância, até mesmo por ambos os comportamentos naquele momento. Criaram um laço em pouco tempo e Sakura tinha certeza que quando o encontrasse na aula de Anatomia – sim, ela observou a grade dele enquanto analisava suas notas – não precisaria se sentir tão perdida como pensara que se sentiria.

Syaoran apenas corria, mesmo sabendo que estava indo em direção a Meiling, aquilo não o perturbava o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir. Uma hora ou outra se encontrariam e ele teria de ouvir uma tremenda chateação da garota e seu atual estado de depressão profunda, que pelo menos então, ouvisse chateando com a cara de Sakura, assim seria mais fácil ter os ouvidos alugados.

_**--------- . **_

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem pelos erros. Fiquei com preguiça de corrigir'

**Respondendo Reviews:**

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ kkkk, realmente essa Meiling não tem jeito. Que bom que você está gostando. Se quiser deixar sugestões, estou aceitando de bom agrado.

_dessinha-almeida_ Obrigadaaaaa!!! Espero continuar agradando.

_Hitsumei-chan_Sim sim, o Syaoran finalmente apareceu, e de agora para a frente, a 'estória' toma o rumo que eu queria. (pensamentos maléficos na rondam a minha mente, mas meu foco principal não é aquele lance de paixões avassaladores, estou pretendendo algo… ups! SURPRESA!)

_Camila:_ Obrigada por ler, desculpa pela demoraaa... buáááá!

_vivx :_ Muito obrigada pelos elogios. E aqui está… um pouco demorado, eu sei… eu sei, mas saindo quentinho nesse finalzinho de semana.

_MeRRy – aNNe:_ tentei não demorar.

_Neline-chan:_sonhos de cinderela, isso é filme? Na verdade não, só juntei a viagem do meu amigo pra fora e aminha vontade de também ir embora, com o elemento extra (não queiram me ver arrumando minhas malas) ahsuahs.

_Kimi Tsukishiro_ Sim! Universidade, Yeah!!! Vão se surpreender com a Sakura e seu comportamento. Yukito?.! Quem sabe não é mesmo (empurra o Yukito que está tentando digitar o enrolar da fic, ele apenas exige que eu diga que ele não pretende sumir, ou me dá um golpe mortal transformando-se no _charmosíssimo_ Yue)

_tomoyodaidouji2007: _Obrigada!!!

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (sim, eu sou insistente) **


	4. Um antigo sentimento

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Personagens da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Estou em uma TPM horrível, a crise vai indo _malzs_. A partir da outra semana começam as provas na faculdade, vou estar apertada, se atrasar um pouco, não é por desistência, mas sim por falto de tempo.

**Capítulo Dedicado:** A todos que tiveram um pedacinho do coração perdido entre uma das curvas da vida. _'Ai ai ai!'_

**[Música recomendada:** Ryan Cabrera - True

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Estou FELIZ por estarem lendo esta fic!**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

-Eu estou bem – fez cara de emburrada enquanto puxava as cobertas mais para cima – Claro que estou fanhosa seu bobão, estou resfriada! – Sakura girou os olhos enquanto ouvia as reclamações de seu irmão no outro lado da linha – Se contar para papai pode se considerar um irmão _morto _Touya! – sentou-se na cama, não queria levar problemas para a cabeça já cheia de seu pai.

Seu corpo estava dolorido, com febre e bastante dor de cabeça há mais de uma semana, mesmo assim ia para as aulas, apesar de não conseguir prestar muita atenção nestas e cair no sono algumas vezes.

Olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado e sinalizou para que parasse de olhá-la.

-Yukito? Que tem ele? – Sakura coçou o nariz e vendo que permaneciam olhando-a, tapou o fone com a mão e sussurrou para que a pessoa parasse – **O quê?? **- caiu novamente sobre o travesseiro – _Mas já…_ - colocou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos, pensativa.

-_Boa Tarde Sakura_ – Meiling apareceu na porta com cara de quem havia recebido a melhor notícia de todos os tempos – É seu irmão? – sinalizou mexendo em algumas coisas que estavam espalhadas sobre o criado-mudo.

Sakura apenas sorriu confirmando, depois ouviu alguém tropeçar dentro de seu guarda-roupa e como se fosse um comando automático, fingiu cair no chão. Riu tentando parecer não ter sido de propósito.

-_**Touya!**_ – colocou força na voz – Eu _vou_ para o aeroporto, então nem tente me ligar de noite segunda! – jamais deixaria que uma gripe levasse Yukito para longe sem que ela pudesse se despedir – Não, não, não… foi nada, esquece, apenas deixei alguma coisa cair – voltou para a cama e tentou desviar o assunto de sua "queda" – Até lá vou estar melhor, hoje ainda é quinta, seu lerdo – olhou no relógio e se sentou novamente na cama para calçar seus sapatos – ele vai segunda… - sinalizou para que Meiling sentasse na beira da cama e prendeu o riso ao pensar em seu guarda-roupa novamente.

-Não! – fez bico – Até… e não me liga, eu vou estar fora neste dia! – desligou e como um passe de mágica seu mau humor se transformou em um adorável sorriso. – Esse Touya, querendo manipular minha vida mesmo estando _longe_, não toma jeito mesmo – ela riu tentando parecer natural, apesar de estar envergonhada por ainda estar de pijama e com o cabelo bagunçado, não devido a Meiling, mas seu embaraço vinha de antes – Tudo bem com você? Tem alguns dias que não nos vemos, não é mesmo?

-Sim Sakura, mas vim aqui para te chamar para ir ao parque, sei que não está muito bem, mas não consigo achar meu primo, sei que… Syaoran vai bater umas fotografias para uma _senhora sei lá quem_… por isso quero encontrá-lo no parque, não quer ir?

Outro barulho suspeito desviou as atenções das meninas.

-Fotografias? Parque? – Sakura baixou os olhos pensando em algo para desculpar o barulho – Então é esse o curso de Li? – a garota ainda tentava descobrir o que o rapaz fazia, aquilo já estava virando uma brincadeira entre eles.

-Não… - Meiling abriu a porta do armário – você vai? – começou a enfiar o rosto – Acho que tem alguma coisa de estranha em seus móveis – olhou intrigada para Sakura.

-Hãããã – ela se pôs de pé, olhou a bagunça a sua volta – Claro que sim, quer dizer, não… não agüento mais ficar aqui dentro, mas não vou poder sair agora, te encontro no parque mais tarde – sinalizou para que saíssem do cômodo.

-Não está se sentindo muito bem? – Meiling colocou a mão na testa de Sakura enquanto saiam – Não está quente…

-Será que vai nevar? – Sakura se afastou da garota e correu para a janela – Que horas vamos nos encontrar no parque? – queria despistar logo a presença desta.

-Bom… - olhando no relógio por um instante – Eu queria ir agora, não sei que horas Syaoran vai estar lá, mas tenho que pegar a matéria de algumas aulas com uma colega, então, que tal lá pelas quatro?

-Quatro? – Sakura olhou para a porta de seu quarto – Claro! Deixa seu celular ligado, eu ligo quando estiver chegando – sorriu.

-Está bem… boa sorte com seus móveis – sinalizou para a porta vendo o olhar preocupado de Sakura – eles podem querer fugir – riu da idéia.

-Obrigada… - correu para o quarto espirrando enquanto ouviu a porta sendo fechada atrás de si por Meiling.

Vendo que estava tudo de volta ao normal, sem a presença da prima de Syaoran, abriu a porta com cuidado.

-Ela já foi? – Syaoran a olhava de dentro do armário.

Sakrua acabou rindo ao ver a situação do rapaz tendo de se entortar para caber lá dentro.

-Já… - tranqüilizou-o – Por que está fugindo dela, Li? Meiling te adora.

-Ela me adora demais, esse é o _problema_ – ele sentou na ponta da cama de Sakura e deixou os ombros caírem.

-Que vai fazer agora? – Syaoran olhou para a garota ainda na porta – Ela sabe que você vai tirar fotografias na praça, não vai ter como se esconder dessa vez.

-Sério? – ele pareceu pensativo – Pensei que pudesse levar seu guarda-roupa por precaução – ele piscou e se levantou – Sakurinha… ela sabe que vou estar em uma praça, mas não sabe qual praça – sorriu maldoso.

-E quanto a mim? – Sakura pareceu preocupada – Vou ter de ficar ouvindo os resmungos dela por você não ter aparecido? Estou sendo a grande vitima nessa história toda – cruzando os braços foi se sentar no lugar que Syaoran estava.

-Você vai comigo – aquilo por um momento parecia ser uma alternativa, foi então que Sakura percebeu que era quase uma ordem – Depois podemos visitar seu amigo que vai embora – ele estava tentando comprá-la enquanto fazia aquela cara de bom moço.

-Você não presta Li – arremessou o travesseiro contra ele – Vou apenas para ver o Yukito, mas se Meiling vier brigar comigo, digo que _você_ me seqüestrou! – sorriu e recebeu o travesseiro de volta em uma pontaria perfeita. – Ei! Eu to doente sabia? – deu língua e como confirmação, espirrou.

-Seu irmão pegou no seu pé, não é mesmo? – ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Nada que fuja muito do normal – Sakura cruzou as mãos no colo.

-Sabe o que eu acho? – ela olhou-o séria, esperando por uma resposta dura – Que você deveria trocar de roupa e _sair comigo_ – ele se ergueu automático e caminhou até a porta em passos rápidos.

Aquele _sair comigo_ a fez ficar um pouco alarmada, mas ao ver o rosto de sapeca de Syaoran na porta, deixou os pensamentos fugirem.

Ela estava com certo receio daquela proximidade, tinha medo de estragar a amizade em algum momento. Mais por si, do que por ele.

Corria grave risco de se tornar muito próxima de alguém que apesar de já estar se tornando intimo o suficiente para se esconder entre suas roupas, ainda assim, era um desconhecido.

-Li! – falou alto entre risos bobos – Qual o seu curso?

-Você ainda não adivinhou Sakurinha? – a voz dele soou meio lerda no outro cômodo.

-Não vai me falar? – ela terminou de calçar as botas e recolheu sua bolsa por sobre a escrivaninha.

-Não… - ele a olhou surgir por trás da porta branca.

_**---------------------**_

Saíram apressados da universidade, a intuição de Syaoran acusava presença de prima e Sakura não costumava contrariar essa 'paranormalidade' do rapaz.

Pegaram um ônibus em um ponto um pouco distante e depois entraram em um metrô.

-Quando você falou que não era na praça, deveria ter me avisado que sairíamos do país também – Sakura sentou-se como se estivesse carregando o mundo nas costas.

-Que exagerada Senhorita Kinomoto – ele sorriu – já estamos quase chegando. Quanto sedentarismo mais você irá demonstrar hoje? – ele a olhou de lado, jogou a bolsa por sobre o colo de Sakura e ficou em pé na frente da garota.

-Li… - ela beliscou as costas da mão esquerda do rapaz, como reação, ele apenas a colocou junto da direita que segurava para não cair.

-Deixa de reclamar… - ele arregalou os olhos - isso não é o fim do mundo e você não deveria ficar de bico – ela o olhou aumentando o bico, chegando a fazer uma careta para ele – esqueceu que sou seu _seqüestrador_… - sussurrou – deveria tentar me agradar para que eu possa pensar se te devolvo inteira ou em partes – Sakura o olhou com olhos arregalados, a senhora que estava ao seu lado começou a rir.

-Deveria obedecer, ele parece estar falando sério, minha filha – ela olhou para uma Sakura vermelha e acabou rindo mais ainda.

-Está ouvindo Sakurinha, ela percebeu a minha seriedade. – ele puxou o gorro dela tentando fazê-la olhá-la – Não costumo _brincar_ em _serviço_ – piscou com sorriso maldoso.

-… - os lábios dela tremeram, logo caiu em uma gargalhada – Você está parecendo um guardinha daqueles filmes de comédia americano – Syaoran riu por Sakura estar rindo.

Enquanto o diálogo dentro do metrô ia de embaraçar Sakura a torturar Sakura e fazer gozações do comportamento de Syaoran, dois passageiros além da senhora se sentaram ao lado da dupla dinâmica.

Syaoran como bom cavalheiro deu lugar a uma mãe com sua criança e depois a um homem de seus 40 anos, mas com aspecto cansado.

-Estou impressionada com seus bons modos – Sakura cutucou o sobretudo do rapaz ao seu lado.

-Não deveria… - ele passou a mão por sobre o ombro da garota – é tudo para te impressionar Sakurinha… - viu a garota gelar ao seu lado e prendendo o riso retirou o braço – apenas para te convencer a me deixar ficar escondido mais vezes no teu guarda-roupa. Se virar hábito, quem sabe você até compra um maior e mais confortável.

- Sakura sorriu sem graça.

Ela estava se divertindo enquanto andavam por entre as árvores atrás de uma mulher com vestido longo verde-água e um chapéu de palha com flores, casaco de pele bege e bota preta.

-Acho que ela não virá – ela olhou o ambiente.

-Ela já está aqui… - ele apontou uma senhora com chapéu de palha e casaco bege, mas estava de preto.

-Não é aquela. Onde estão o vestido verde e as flores do chapéu? – Sakura parecia aborrecida, queria vê-la com flores e de verde.

-Talvez ela tenha mudado de idéia Sakurinha… todos podem fazê-lo enquanto ainda der tempo, certo? – Syaoran sorriu.

-Claro… todos. – Sakura o viu ir em direção a senhora, enquanto o esperava, a garota resolveu se sentar em um balanço próximo ao local onde Syaoran trabalhava.

Ficou vendo-o ali, instruindo as melhores posições, captando todo aquele ambiente de final de tarde. Apertou sua bolsa no colo. De repente, a lembrança do garoto que sempre sonhara veio a sua memória. Ela nunca mais havia sonhado com ele.

Fitou o semblante de Syaoran e um arrepio percorreu sua pele.

-Deve estar esfriando mais… - olhou o céu.

Ouvindo um assobio desviou sua atenção de volta para o ambiente. Syaoran estava compenetrado em seu afazer.

Viu Yukito.

Havia esquecido que ele morava perto dali.

Correu ao seu encontro.

-Que faz por aqui Sakura? – ele ouviu-a espirrar – Está resfriada? – Yukito colocou a mão por sobre a testa de Sakura, ela se esquivou.

-Não é nada, já estou melhorando – ela apertou o gorro em sua cabeça, acabou lembrando-se de Syaoran e o chamou, sinalizando em seguida que estaria por perto, fez círculos com o dedo indicando mais ou menos por onde.

Ele a olhou de modo sério e depois sorriu, voltando ao que fazia.

Sakura caminhou ao lado de Yukito até pararem em frente a uma pequena ponte. Ficaram olhando a neve que despregava e percorria o caminho da correnteza.

-Pelo jeito o inverno está acabando – ele sorriu.

-Sim… talvez esquente antes mesmo de você ir para Tomoeda – ela o olhou com ar triste.

-É… - Yukito abaixou a cabeça e depois olhou para Sakura com um novo sorriso – Como vão as aulas? Está gostando? Já deve ter feito muitos amigos não é mesmo?

-Estão boas. Estou me divertindo muito, as pessoas são bastante receptivas por aqui – Sakura sorriu pensando em Meiling.

-Não sente falta de morar com Touya? – ele olhou o céu.

-O Touya não me deixa em paz um segundo… - Sakura fez cara de emburrada – ainda não deu para sentir tanta falta dele assim.

-Entendo – Yukito riu – Você está certa.

-Quando você vai voltar? – Sakura parou em frente ao rapaz apertando as mãos cruzadas em suas costas.

-Quando vou voltar? – Yukito virou-se para ela, reparou no semblante sério apesar do sorriso que ela mantinha – Não sei se vou voltar para cá, Sakura. Vou procurar um emprego por lá. Cansei daqui, quero voltar para _casa_, sabe? – ele pôs as mãos nos ombros da garota – Mas sempre vamos nos ver nas férias e sempre que der, vou vir por aqui para te visitar. Além do que, se sair como espero nessa viagem, volto para pegar minhas coisas e fico uns dias para podermos andar, te mostrar a cidade, o que acha?

-O que eu acho? – Sakura abaixou a cabeça e esfregou a mão pelos olhos – que vai dar tudo certo nessa viagem! – Ela sorriu e o abraçou, não dando tempo de Yukito analisar sua expressão – Olha as horas – bateu os dedos no relógio – o Li vai me matar se eu demorar demais, ele me _seqüestrou_ hoje… - afastou-se do rapaz e correu, quando já estava distante o suficiente para que ele não visse seu rosto, gesticulou com a mão se despedindo e avisou-o que ligaria para ele no dia seguinte.

Sakura estava triste com a despedida. Talvez o amor de infância que sentia por Yukito ainda estivesse escondido em seu coração. No fundo, não havia crescido tanto assim então…

Correu o máximo que pode e de longe viu Syaoran guardando suas coisas dentro da mochila preta e continuou seu percurso até ele.

Prendia o choro até então. Parada na frente do rapaz, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mordendo os lábios em uma luta incansável contra o sentimento em seu coração.

-Quem era… - Syaoran ergueu os olhos para ver o rosto de Sakura, assustou-se – O que aconteceu? – ficou de pé em frente à garota, não sabia o que fazer exatamente.

-Nada… - ela apertou as mãos – Será que eu podia – aproximou a ponta dos dedos do sobretudo de Syaoran e os trouxe de volta para perto do peito, fez novamente o gesto e na terceira vez agarrou-se à ele sem conseguir se conter – _é para sempre_ Li… ?- foi a única coisa que ela disse enquanto apertava seu rosto na blusa de frio do rapaz e seus braços punham força tentando fazer com que aquela dor em seu peito fosse transferida para seus braços.

Syaoran olhou para o gorro de Sakura, seus ombros trêmulos e sentia os braços dela em torno de si o apertando. Envolveu seus braços pela garota, tentando adulá-la, não era bom naquilo.

-Você não está sozinha Sakura… - sussurrou enquanto alisava as costas dela – Shhh… - apertou um pouco mais.

Ficaram ali, por um tempo não exato. O suficiente para acalmá-la mais. De longe ele percebeu que estavam sendo observados por aquele que tirara Sakura do banco e a fizera chorar, mas Syaoran apenas sentia que mesmo querendo culpá-lo não podia.

O celular começou a tocar, o nome de Meiling ficou gravado nas cinco chamadas seguidas no aparelho de Sakura dentro da bolsa, jogada ao lado da mochila do rapaz.

Intimamente, ela queria que Yukito ficasse e que o que Syaoran dissera sobre ainda dar tempo de mudar fizesse um sentido maior que o fato da mulher trocar de vestido e não usar flores. E se perguntava, se aquilo dentro dela jamais teria fim, se algum dia iria se recuperar ou se _era para sempre_…

Syaoran tinha uma coisa para entregar para Sakura, uma de suas fotos, mas começava a se perguntar se aquele era o certo.

Durante o episódio da ponte, ele captou uma das melhores perspectivas do ambiente. Os dois protagonistas de costas, um observava o céu e o outro o lago. Era uma fotografia bonita, talvez não devesse ser revelada.

Syaoran se sentia arrependido por vê-la triste, talvez aquilo piorasse seu estado de saúde. Ele tocou a pele de Sakura, ela voltava a esquentar.

O percurso de volta foi silencioso… ele não conseguiria devolver Sakura inteira do tal seqüestro, apenas parte dela. Talvez devesse tentar recuperar o que havia sido deixado para trás, mas como o faria?

**------------------------------------------------O.o.O--------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

_**Reviews:**_

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ Que bom q você ta gostando, obrigada por ler e sempre comentar. Eu fico toda feliz quando eu vejo q vc é uma das pessoas que mais acompanha a fic. Grata!

_Hitsumei-chan_ Espero continuar agradando. Obrigada por estar acompanhando, fico feliz.

_Kimi Tsukishiro_Obrigada por acompanhar. Nossa, eu realmente to exagerando com a Meiling, mas fazer o que? Ps.: eu gosto dela! (Meiling! Para de me chutar, já aliviei para você Ôôôuw!)

_Vivx:_ Obrigada por sempre estar lendooooo, amo comportamento infantil, acho que dar um ar mais fofo para alguns momentos. Penso que CCS deve ser escrito com um ar mais inocente, por que os personagens carregam essa inocência no jeito deles.

_Anônima:_ Que bom que você está gostando. Bom, quanto às atualizações, realmente eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso. Desculpa!

_dessinha-almeida__ 'Ótimo, estou continuando!_' Ahsuhasu... obrigada por ler!

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (sim, eu sou insistente) **

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, as letras muitas vezes têm a ver. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, pode pegar meu msn e me add, mandar e-mail, etc. __Aceito feliz!_


	5. Sábado à noite, manhã, madrugada?

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Prova até quinta vai demorar gente, desculpa!

**Capítulo Dedicado:** as pessoas que lêem essa fic desde o primeiro capítulo.

**[Sem música recomendada**

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Estou FELIZ por estarem lendo esta fic!**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

-Farmacêutico? – mordeu o lábio inferior – Bioquímico… algo do tipo, talvez? – forjou um sorriso de esperança ao ver a cara surpresa da garota de cabelos negros a sua frente.

-De onde você tirou isso? – a gargalhada foi a evidencia de seu equivoco.

Sakura havia se baseado naquela nova teoria por conta do remédio caseiro que Syaoran havia lhe preparado. Mas uma súbita recordação de que ele vinha de uma grande família a fez lembrar que estas sempre tinham um ou dois segredinhos medicinais.

Fez careta ao lembrar-se do sabor amargo do xarope caseiro, mas ao menos funcionava. Não tinha mais dores no corpo, na cabeça, febre e nem espirros e sua tosse estava mínima.

Sentia-se praticamente curada e pronta para o próximo resfriado. Tratou de bater três vezes na madeira, era um tanto quanto supersticiosa.

-Quando o conhecer melhor Kinomoto – Meiling apertou as bochechas de Sakura como se esta fosse uma criancinha – vai ver que o meu priminho é prendado, multifacetado e convenientemente bem elaborado.

-Isso seria um produto ou estamos falando de um ser humano? – Sakura sorriu enquanto levava um punhado de pequenos salgadinhos crocantes à boca.

As duas voltaram à atenção ao filme. Um terror antigo e com efeitos tão ruins que chegava a se tornar engraçado. Era o segundo daquele começo de noite.

Sakura tentando compensar a nova amiga por não ter atendido o celular e muito menos ido ao tal parque e Meiling querendo acabar com a melancolia no olhar e sorriso de sua companheira de dormitório.

Logo seria manhã de domingo quando terminassem de ver os sete ou oito filmes locados pelas duas na sexta à noite. Não sabiam dizer como o sábado passou, a tarde foi tão rápida que era como se o tempo houvesse parado.

No dia seguinte, Yukito havia convidado Sakura para almoçarem juntos quando ela ligou para este. De lá, era certo que andariam pela cidade, para se _despedirem_…

Enquanto Sakura saia com seu amigo, Meiling provavelmente estaria se arrumando para uma festa com o intuito de arranjar um novo namorado. Ela parecia determinada, de certo, já havia se recuperado da decepção.

Desde sexta à noite Syaoran não dera sinal de vida para nenhuma das duas. Meiling estava acostumada com seus sumiços, mesmo que _vez ou outra_ resolvesse '_surtar'_ com isso, mas Sakura nem tanto. Sentia como se tivesse sido inconveniente com algo que não sabia direito o que poderia ser, mas o desaparecimento já era prova o suficiente de que alguma coisa estava errada. Talvez não devesse ter chorado perto dele…

Apesar de um pouco preocupada com aquilo, não se sentia no direito de cobrar ou muito menos perguntar. Conheciam-se a pouquíssimo tempo e apesar da afinidade, não era como se fossem íntimos, mesmo ele escondendo dentro de seu guarda-roupa. E, por mais que levasse na brincadeira a tentativa de descobrir o curso do rapaz, era verdade e muito incomodativo que soubesse pouco ou até mesmo _nada_ sobre ele.

'Deixara um estranho conhecer seu guarda-roupa sem nem ao menos saber um pouco de seu passado, Touya teria um ataque com isso… ' Sakura percebeu que sentia falta do irmão, ele também havia desaparecido, talvez estivesse dando espaço para ela.

----------

Jogou o dardo tentando aliviar a raiva que sentia.

'Não devia ter comprado essa _porcaria_', olhou sério para o celular em cima da mesa e em seguida jogou outro dardo.

-Vai querer que traga outra dose senhor? – olhando de relance para um homem com cara de poucos amigos, decidiu que já tinha tomado o suficiente ao vê-lo tentar descobrir o que havia com o celular.

-Não, poderia me trazer a conta? – errou seu último arremesso.

Sentou pesadamente sobre a cadeira e pegou o aparelho na mão.

'Se tocar mais duas vezes, atendo', riu atravessado vendo as 17 chamadas não atendidas e alguns comentários hipócritas de seus colegas de curso. Tinha de ir embora antes que aquilo lá piorasse, não era um dia bom para aquele tipo de _farra_.

Pagou sua parte da conta e saiu do bar. O uísque iria mantê-lo aquecido e com a mente dispersa, exatamente o que ele queria. Olhou no celular, uma nova chamada para sua coleção. Observou as horas, tarde demais pra ir andando até uma estação ou sair procurando pontos de ônibus.

Chamou o primeiro táxi que viu contando de forma dispersa as notas na carteira.

Quando já ia entrando no automóvel sentiu alguém tocando seu ombro.

Antes de se virar pensou em quem poderia ser: um assaltante, uma velhinha com um guarda-chuva querendo lhe tomar o táxi, seus amigos para falar qualquer besteira, o garçom reclamando que faltava pagar o resto da conta e imaginou até mesmo um soco sem motivos vindo em direção ao seu rosto.

Arregalou os olhos ao encarar a pessoa. Conhecia de algum lugar? Aquela expressão sorridente não era de quem não o conhecia, talvez ela soubesse de algo que ele havia feito ou até mesmo guardava um segredo obscuro sobre seu passado.

Syaoran a olhou sem expectativa.

-Syaoran… Li Syaoran? – o sorriso tomou fermento e cresceu, quase ocupou o rosto toda da pobre moça, aquilo deveria doer -… - ela parecia esperar por uma resposta, mas tudo que recebeu foi uma sobrancelha erguida com sinal de confusão – Estudamos juntos, não está lembrando? – a total falta de resposta fez com que ela tivesse uma reação incomum – Que gracinha você! Não precisa se fazer de brincalhão… já te acho o _máximo_ sem esse seu lado cômico.

-_Lado cômico…?_- sussurrou sem entender muita coisa, olhou no vidro do carro, estava 'balançando' como o _Jack Sparrow _e olhou de volta pra mulher, talvez ela tivesse mais bêbada que ele – Você quer o táxi? – ela assentiu com um movimento rápido de cabeça, aquele interesse lhe era tão óbvio quanto o convite para que fossem juntos.

-Afinal, vamos para o mesmo lugar, não é mesmo? – Syaoran pensou que a senhorita sorriso gigante queria apenas lhe arrancar o dinheiro da corrida e não estada de todo errado, afinal, fora criado para ser um perfeito e _estúpido_ cavalheiro.

Mais uma ligação, não ia atender, já havia feito seu ato de caridade do dia, da noite, da madrugada? AAAAHHHH!!! Ele precisava dormir.

-E então – percebeu que ainda estava junto da mulher – Li sobre a sua família na revista tempos atrás, parecem ser simpáticas, suas irmãs.

-Sei… - olhou para o outro lado – Seu dormitório é pra esse lado? – queria saber quanto tempo mais andariam juntos e por que cargas d'água ela permanecia ao seu lado.

-Nossa - ela pôs a mão por sobre o coração com expressão de agradável surpresa – Você insiste em me surpreender, não é mesmo? – ela passou a mão por sobre o ombro de um Syaoran desentendido – Não precisava me acompanhar, mas já que _insiste_ – sorriu, será que algum dia ela pararia de sorrir?

De desentendido ficou incomodado. Talvez devesse ficar mais calado, nunca mais falar seria uma opção viável.

-Mas – ela parou, fez Syaoran parar com o enroscar de seu braço no dele – pena que estamos chegando, podíamos dar uma volta, que acha?

-Você se sustenta em suas pernas? – reagindo, ao ver-se aprisionado na mulher sorridente, Syaoran observou a cara de desentendida e ofendida com uma pitada de satisfação, porém… - É que estou tonto demais, não serei uma companhia agradável – ele se chutou mentalmente, mas se daria um bônus se aquilo funcionasse.

-Syaoran, você é surpreendente – ela se aproximou, quantas vezes já havia utilizado a palavra surpreendente só naquele curto momento? – vamos deixar para a próxima então – colocou um bilhete com seu número nas mãos dele – Me liga, viu? – deu-lhe um beijo no canto da boca, Syaoran apenas ficou olhando-a e depois ergueu o olhar para algumas mulheres penduradas na janela.

Sentiu o celular vibrar, estava tão atordoado que atendeu por reflexo.

-A compra já foi efetuada, está em seu nome, se quiser vender, venda! –a voz do outro lado era de Chunyan, soou aguda para o pobre rapaz – Você está sendo um ingrato com mamãe! – dava para ouvir quilômetros.

-Eu não pedi por isso. Vocês têm essa mania de meter a colher onde não são chamadas.

-Você queria independência e ta ai agora, conseguiu, deixa de ser bobo e aceita.

-Como vou sustentar isso? O que recebo não é tanto assim, nem sei como sobra com o preço que pago da Universidade.

-Opção sua, poderíamos estar te ajudando, por que quer tanto se afastar?

-Não é que queira me afastar – enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta atrás da chave – Quero conquistar as coisas por mim, aprender, ter minhas coisas.

-Você está sendo criança…

-Criança? – riu contrariado – Por eu estar tentando caminhar com minhas próprias pernas? Ou por me desdobrar para conseguir tirar notas boas nas matérias? Talvez por trabalhar igual um condenado como fotógrafo de duas revistas ridículas de fofoca e ser crítico eventual em uma sobre economia e cinema… quem sabe até mesmo por fazer uns bicos particulares pra poder ter um lazer descente? Hum… só pelo fato de não ter de me preocupar em ser o jovem Li, um rebelde problemático de uma família tradicional, o único herdeiro homem que tem bom gosto com blusas _assim e assado_ – queria acentuar a futilidade daquilo – talvez realmente seja muita imaturidade de minha parte.

-Mas…

-Diga pra Senhora Li Yelan, que se ela não está satisfeita com a educação que me deu e se não acredita no meu potencial, que simplesmente me ignore. Já estou cansado de saber das tais previsões para o meu futuro, ela jogou a sorte antes de eu me mudar, se não gostou do que viu, que se conforme, vai ser o que tiver de ser. Sem o monopólio de seu ninguém e eu não voltarei. Todo mundo erra e eu não serei uma exceção em nenhum momento da minha vida, diga-lhe para aceitar os fatos de minha imperfeição e que peça a seus guardiões para que eu aprenda com meus erros tão terríveis, caso contrário, vou acabar quebrando a cara muitas vezes consecutiva.

Desligou o celular depois de alguns minutos de silêncio de ambas as partes, caiu de costas na cama e quase apagou. Tudo já estava rodando. Seu ultimo pensamento antes de desligar de vez, era se Sakura havia melhorado do resfriado, não sabia por que havia lembrado daquilo, mas nem sabia de muita coisa naquele momento mesmo, então não se importou em ir a fundo naquelas indagações sem lógica.

Passou as mãos por sobre os olhos, o sono era inevitável.

Sabia que Sakura não estava mais_ tão_ doente. Aquilo era mais psicológico que fisiológico, por isso, lhe entregou um "remédio" caseiro, que não passava de chá de alho com muito jiló para que ela pensasse que estava melhorando, apenas para não correr o risco de tomar aquilo novamente.

Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, já havia começado a sonhar.

**------------------------------------------------O.o.O--------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

_**Reviews:**_

_Vivx: _Hum... de fato!, mas vamos ver como é que as coisas vão caminhar, tem muita coisa para ser revelada e para acontecer. Mas sim, no final é como ela diz: 'As coisas vão acabar bem'.

_Hitsumei-chan_ pois é, o capitulo passado foi rápido, mas esse demorou neah? Desculpa! Os dois namorando? Haushasu... surpresaaa! Vamos ver como as coisas vão andar, tem muita água pra correr, e põe água nisso, espero continuar agradando a todo mundo com o evoluir da história. Sim sim, você já disse q adorou e eu já disse mto obrigada? Obrigada obrigada obrigada!

_Kimi Tsukishiro_Mto obrigada pelo desejo de sorte, vou precisar mesmo (já passei nas matérias de segunda e terça). Bom, o Yukito é um fofo, vamos ver como as coisas andam. Eu também ficaria satisfeitíssima com o Syaoran... hasuhasusa... Atiradinho? Hum, diria que ele tem de ser alguém com iniciativa, hasuhasu, mas, ainda tem coisa para acontecer e água pra correr (água do mundo ta acabando, que preocupada, espero poder continuar usando a expressão sem me percorrer uma certa ironia com tal).

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ Junta com a Sakura e com o Syaoran e grita: 'Yume Yume Yume-chan!' Muitíssimo obrigada, nossa, nem sei o que dizer só que fiquei bastante feliz por ter ouvido (ops! Lido) isso. Mto agradecida mesmo, espero de todo coração que você continue gostando da fic, estou escrevendo ela com bastante vontade e sentimento. Espero estar transmitindo isso que passa aqui dentro para todos que lêem.

_dessinha-almeida_Que nada, você não é a pessoa menos criativa do mundo, acredite… é apenas uma terrível fase que eu também passo pelo menos uma vez por mês e se não é o mês inteiro.

_Mary-chan:_ Obrigada por ler. Sim, ainda bem que os dois já se deram bem né? Muitas coisas vão acontecer, espero que continue lendo e Bem Vinda!

_Haruna:_ Obrigadinha e que bom que você está se divertindo, fico satisfeita. Bem vinda! Espero continuar agradando.

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (sim, eu sou insistente) **

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, as letras muitas vezes têm a ver. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, pode pegar meu msn e me add, mandar e-mail, etc. __Aceito feliz!_


	6. Os quatro elementos

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Capítulo um pouco mais "dramático". Aconteceu uma coisa triste, _amores antigos_ que voltam a _doer_ no coração. Bom, não reparem por eu aproveitar das fics pra desabafar gente, mas é que… ah! O meu anjo-assistente particular diz que devo parar de ser tão bitolada e crescer (Yue está na cama com cara de emburrado por me ver nesse estado). FICOU **GIGANTESCO**, _DESCULPEM_! TENTEI _DIMINUIR_ O MÁXIMO QUE PUDE, MAS ACABEI _ACRESCENTANDO_ MAIS COISAS, **ESPERO** QUE AGRADE…

**Capítulo Dedicado:** Verinha-sensei, pois a forcei a me dizer o que achava da música (_Pretty Girl – Sugarcult_, que era a música tema deste capitulo, mas alterei) e o que pensava e por imaginarmos juntas os finais mirabolantes e bizarros para Sakura e Syaoran (imaginamos um pouco de tudo e até inventamos uma mini estória). Em homenagem a sensei _'a dor consumia seus pensamentos'_ foi colocada "n" vezes.

**[Música recomendada: **The Pray – How to save a life

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Espero que gostem desta fic!**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Sakura levantou automática. Estava com um pouco de olheira, jogou água no rosto incansáveis vezes. Se não fosse pelo despertador, ainda estaria dormindo.

Não, aquilo era uma mentira, não estaria dormindo, por que não conseguira dormir nas quatro horas que tentara rolando de um lado para o outro na cama. Fechar os olhos já era quase que impossível. Durante parte da madrugada ela sentava na cama pensativa abraçada com seus joelhos, eles eram os únicos que lhe faziam companhia. Meiling já devia estar no quinto sono, dava para ouvir sua respiração funda por todo o ambiente.

Caminhou descalça sentindo o chão frio doer por sob seus pés. Estava dormente por dentro.

Pegou uma garrafa de água e alguns biscoitos que haviam sobrado da "farrinha" noturna. Aquele seria seu café da manhã, não estava muito a fim de tomar algo na rua. Queria chegar antecipada ao encontro com Yukito, antes que a dor consumisse seus pensamentos.

Observou o relógio, já iam dar dez horas, meia hora se passara nessa pequena brincadeira de não fazer nada desde que o despertador tocara. Foi tomar um banho e se arrumar. Queria estar vestida de modo especial. Aquela seria a despedida de Yukito, afinal.

Tratou de pegar um vestido lilás com manchas brancas, muitas pessoas já haviam elogiado-a com aquela roupa. A gola alta seria escondida pelo cachecol com cores claras e a blusa de frio grossa de cor neutra não atrapalharia no conjunto geral. Meias compridas e que aqueciam junto com uma bota sem salto. Sorriu vendo-se no espelho do banheiro, apesar de este estar um pouco embaçado pelo vapor.

Para completar, mesmo que não fosse preciso, passou lápis apenas para destacar um pouco mais os olhos e um brilho labial para proteger do frio. Sabia que nenhum artifício o convenceria sobre seu humor, mas preferia enganar-se com uma melhorada na aparência. Enfiou um gorro na cabeça e saiu do quarto, tratando de quebrar a tristeza que transparecia, ao vislumbrar uma Meiling se arrastando de seu quarto para o sofá, parecia estar sentindo muitas dores no corpo.

-Está um dia até que bem quentinho comparado com a semana, não é mesmo? – Sakura olhou pela janela inspirando o ar com vontade – Será que eu devo levar um guarda-chuva? Acho que não vai chover, o tempo está bem aberto.

-Sakura… são 11 horas da manhã e fomos dormir a praticamente quatro horas atrás. Por favor, não me fale em como o tempo anda. Tudo que me importa é meu edredom e mais um pouco de filmes românticos por que esse seu despertador me acordou _também_ e eu não consigo mais dormir por pensar que – ela arregalou os olhos e um sorriso imenso surgiu em seu rosto – vou arranjar um novo namorado hoje – ela praticamente soltou um gritinho ao dizer isso e rodopiou o resto do percurso, caindo de costas com os braços estendidos, arrastando o edredom pelo chão, no sofá sujo de pedaços de salgadinho.

-Bom, agora tenho de ir – Sakura passou sem encarar Meiling nos olhos, sabia que todos já estavam cheios daquela melancolia, mas não conseguia evitar e também não queria ninguém a adulando.

-Está bem bonita hein? – Meiling debruçou-se no braço do sofá observando as costas da amiga – Antes que vá, tenho uma coisa pra lhe dizer – sentou-se colocando as mãos por sobre o colo e encarando-as durante o instante que organizava seu discurso na cabeça confusa de tanto filme.

-O quê? – Sakura não voltou o olhar para ela, apenas abriu a porta e ficou esperando.

-A tia Yelan, mãe do Syaoran, costumava, sempre que surgia oportunidade, falar para suas filhas e para mim, sobre assuntos do coração. – Meiling encostou atrás, desviou o olhar das costas de Sakura e observou o teto com algumas marcas do tempo – Não que eu saiba algo sobre esse seu amigo que irá encontrar, mas eu sei um pouco sobre você, apesar do pouco tempo e… gosto de você Sakura, então não me entenda mal. É apenas um conselho de quem já deu muitas vezes com os burros n'água.

-… - Sakura suspirou e encostou as costas no portal, ficando meio de lado para Meiling e observando o chão enquanto esperava que esta continuasse com o conselho.

-Ela costumava dizer sobre os tipos de amor que vão passar por nossas vidas. Comparava-os com o vento, fogo, água e terra.

-Os quatro elementos? – Sakura olhou de rabo de olho a mulher que demonstrava um sorriso pacifico para o teto.

-Sim… os quatro elementos. Tia Yelan sempre foi um pouco "diferente" – Meiling lembrou-se de Syaoran e o sorriso aumentou, com ar preocupado – Ela costumava defini-los baseada no que observava neles. Dizia que o vento, sempre vai passar por sua vida, mas que nem mesmo o mais ágil dos pássaros e resistente é capaz de manter-se junto dele por muito tempo. Que o vento pode vir secar tuas lágrimas, te fazer sentir coisas agradáveis ou até trazer um arrepio que te deixa alarmada, mas ele jamais fica, somente a certeza de que ele existe, esse sentimento nunca vai embora, fica com você pra sempre. O vento não tem dono, nunca terá e jamais moverá montanhas, apenas dará a volta por elas. Pode ser uma brisa, pode ser um vendaval, pode te levar pro fim do mundo ou te deixar perdida neste.

-… - Sakura juntou as mãos, um aperto no coração fez com que parasse de olhar para Meiling, sentia tanta certeza em suas palavras.

-O fogo – Meiling riu, sempre tivera muitas pessoas do tipo fogo em sua vida – Ele te devora por inteira, te deixa cega, hipnotizada com sua luz, ele quer tudo e talvez te deixe sem nada – olhou séria para Sakura – Pode te aquecer quando sentir frio, pode te iluminar o caminho, mas também pode ser a tua perdição e a queimadura que causa fica em você como lembrete de sua passagem. Ou ele domina ou é dominado, mas sua inconstância derruba qualquer tentativa de relacionamento estável. É um amor inconseqüente, te deixa vulnerável ou forte demais, não importa, a queda que você pode sofrer vai te deixar arrasada.

-… - Sakura tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer, não sabia como era o sentimento fogo, mas pelo olhar de Meiling, ela parecia "dominar" bem aquele sentimento por experiência.

-Quanto à água… - com os braços cruzados, voltou o olhar para a televisão desligada – Jamais poderá mantê-lo por muito tempo. Vai deslizar por suas mãos, evaporar das jarras, por que o destino de toda água é terminar seu curso, é descansar no aglomerado oceânico. É um sentimento que te preenche, mas que vai como as ondas e…

-Volta? – Sakura sussurrou olhando Meiling.

-Sim, volta, mas nunca são as mesmas águas, nunca terão a mesma intensidade e as surpresas que podem trazer na volta podem ser variadas. A tendência é sempre se distanciar de você ou te sufocar. A menos que você seja o seu ponto final, de descanso, que você seja mar, jamais poderá tê-lo, nem por inteiro e nem por partes.

-E o elemento terra? – Sakura parecia esperançosa, desejava que ao menos um fosse o tipo ideal, caso contrário a dor consumiria seus pensamentos quando acreditasse achar alguém certo.

-Terra… é estático. Será reflexo do que você se dedicar a fazer. Terra sempre vai estar pra você, te dando segurança em cada passo que der em sua vida, aparando suas quedas, mas… é um elemento estático, você acabará ficando bitolada ao ledo dele ou será vento. Uma vez perdido, jamais terá os mesmos resultados quando restaurado, por que outra pessoa pode modificá-lo e as mudanças são praticamente definitivas nesse elemento. Não tem como ser completa com alguém terra, por que nem você e nem mesmo a pessoa serão preenchidas de uma maneira ideal.

-Mas na vida nada é perfeito Meiling.

-Não estou falando de perfeição Sakura, estou falando de satisfação, alegria mútua, compreensão. Um sempre irá se sacrificar mais que o outro até ficar de _'saco cheio'_ e partir.

-Então não existe ninguém ideal, é isso que você quer me dizer?

-Não, o que quero te dizer é que mesmo parecendo não existir ninguém ideal, sempre há um outro lado da moeda. Você tem de ser os quatro elementos na vida de alguém e esse alguém tem de ser os quatro elementos na sua vida, para que possa surgir um quinto, que seria a alma, formada por duas metades para ser completa. Não estou falando que ele será perfeito ou que será gentil e o ideal na escala de príncipe, apenas que será alguém que te preencherá, que encaixará no seu padrão e você no dele – Meiling olhou para Sakura – Existe sim um alguém para todo mundo, mas as pessoas têm de saber perceber a hora em que estes aparecem.

-_Se_ eles aparecem, não é mesmo Meiling – Sakura sorriu – Agora tenho de ir. Espero que esteja certa, não podemos perder a esperança e correr o risco de morrer na praia, certo?

-Claro Sakura, você está absolutamente certa – não a contrariaria enquanto estivesse naquele estado.

Sakura saiu, batendo a porta de leve atrás de si e andando o mais rápido que podia, pela escada, corredor e pátio.

**-----------------------**

Syaoran acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, tomou um dos remédios que estavam dentro da caixa de remédios, nem observou direito o que era, mas se acabasse com sua dor de cabeça, já seria o suficiente.

Tomou um banho rápido, sairia logo pela manhã, passaria o dia bem longe de todos, isolado em uma missão de suma importância. Havia pego o endereço do tal amigo de Sakura e precisava ir até ele, tinha algo para lhe entregar antes que este fosse embora.

Saiu apressado, mesmo que não desejando vê-la, acabou dando de cara com esta. Passaria sem olhar para tal, já estava bastante confuso por não saber como ajudá-la. Desde o dia em que esta chorou em seus braços não sabia exatamente o que dizer, tinha medo de ser tachado de insensível, nunca fora muito bom naquilo. Entendia de artes marciais, espadas, de seu curso, de seus objetivos, mas não era bom pra lhe dar com sentimentos.

Sentia carinho pela recém chegada, mas sua afeição lhe atrapalhava um pouco por não conhecê-la direito, então estava sendo mais seguro não se expor para não causar a impressão errada.

-Syaoran? – ouviu a voz vinda de trás.

-Quem é… - um flash daquele rosto sorridente fez com que engolisse o resto da pergunta.

-Takimo, não se lembra de mim? – ela se aproximou e deu outro beijo no canto da boca de Syaoran.

-Lembro. – ele segurou os ombros da garota e a afastou – Lamento muito Tamiko, mas…

-Takimo, meu nome é Takimo – fez cara de emburrada e depois sorriu.

-Desculpa Takimo. Olha só, tenho de correr, coisas para resolver, não posso andar com você ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Meu tempo está bem enrolado hoje – ele já ia se afastando.

-Deixa te fazer companhia, não tenho nada pra fazer e você parece tenso, posso te ajudar a relaxar, fora que… - ela passou o braço pelo do rapaz – as coisas chatas do dia passam bem mais rápido quando se está acompanhado, não é mesmo? – ela piscou e tentou dar um beijo na bochecha dele, foi interrompida.

-Li? – a voz de Sakura fez os dois virarem para esta, que apertava a bolsa junto à perna e sorria sem jeito, com as bochechas rosadas.

-Sakurinha? – Syaoran sentiu uma forte puxada em seu braço, o que será que significava aquilo, olhou para Takimo e depois para Sakura e novamente para Takimo e sorriu irônico – Vai para onde _Sakurinha_…? – sentiu outra puxada e se desvencilhou do braço repreensivo de sua suposta acompanhante.

-Para bem próximo daquela praça que fomos na quinta – sua voz foi ficando fraca com o olhar da mulher de cabelos de fogo.

-É mesmo? Estou indo para lá também, quero fazer companhia a você, fiquei sabendo que as coisas chatas do dia passam mais rápido quando estamos acompanhados. – ele virou para Takimo e despediu-se com um aceno – Nos esbarramos por ai.

-Claro meu querido, vou te cobrar um passeio – ela saiu andando pesado e com a dor consumindo seus pensamentos (_dor de cotovelo_), afinal, 'quem pensa ser aquela tal de_ Sakurinha_ para tomar seu acompanhante tão requisitado? Argh! Trocada por aquela _menininha_ sem graça. '

Era verdade, Sakura não estava se sentindo assim tão especial. Sentia-se como uma garota "normal", comum, não enxergava mais sua própria beleza. Não conseguia imaginar se algum dia alguém gostaria dela, tudo que pensava é que só teria um dos elementos em sua vida ou no máximo, se tivesse sorte, dois.

Syaoran sentou-se ao lado da garota pensativa.

-Que foi? – parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos.

-Nada… - ficou mais vermelha.

-Tempo que a gente não se vê, não é mesmo? – ele encostou os ombros atrás e fechou os olhos, não queria olhar muito para a Sakura.

-Sim, você sumiu.

-Hunf… - ele voltou para frente se sentindo desconfortável – Parece melhor do resfriado.

-… - Sakura o encarou, ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, então só podia significar que algo estava errado – sim… graças a você Li – ela sorriu e voltou o olhar para o nada.

-É. – voltou a encostar atrás e fechar os olhos – Precisando de mais chá de jiló, é só me avisar – abriu um dos olhos olhando de rabinho para Sakura, com um sorriso cético surgindo em seus lábios.

-_LIII!_ – ela lhe deu um tapinha leve no braço e depois encostou atrás, imitando-o por um momento – Não vi graça alguma, eu fiquei enjoada com aquele gosto e você me forçou a tomar tudinho.

-Seu hálito ficou puro alho e pela sua cara, o gosto era só jiló.

-Sim… - ela sorriu – você foi muito perverso comigo, eu podia ter morrido com aquilo, sabia?

-Mas não morreu, pelo contrário, ficou boa – colocando a mão na testa da garota ao seu lado e depois fazendo cara de médico enquanto dá seu diagnóstico.

-Não graças a você – ela deu língua e virou o rosto prendendo o riso – Para onde está indo? – não o olhou.

-Para um lugar perto da praça que fomos da ultima vez – ele deu a mesma resposta vazia que Sakura lhe dera.

-Não, sério, para onde? – olhou-o curiosa – Não me diga que só estava fugindo daquela mulher.

-Claro que não, por que fugiria dela? – ele tinha todos os motivos do mundo, mas estava percebendo algo na voz da garota, que lhe divertia – Ela é até que bem legal, ontem à noite viemos embora de um bar juntos – ele analisou as expressões confusas e desajeitadas, as posições que ela não conseguia arranjar e até mesmo o tanto de vezes que afastou um fio invisível teimoso de seu rosto, bagunçando o gorro e arrumando-o novamente.

-Ah! Você estava em um bar ontem à noite, não acordou com ressaca? – ela sorriu, finalmente se arrumando ao lado do rapaz e dando um jeito no tal fio, sua expressão continuava transitando entre um tímido, confuso, surpreso e um pouco chateado.

-Ressaca? – ele levou a mão até o queixo pensativo, o remédio havia feito efeito muito rápido – Não sinto esse tipo de coisa Sakurinha…

-Não sente? – ela o olhou intrigada.

-Não bebo, então não tenho como sentir… mas e quanto a você, está me surpreendendo. Quantos segredos mais você tem para me revelar nessa sua caixinha de surpresa Kinomoto Sakurinha? – ele piscou.

-Também não bebo e não tenho vícios, caixinha de surpresa? Do que está falando Li… ai ai ai– ela respondeu rápido e acabou ficando toda embaraçada com aquilo, parecia um pimentão de tão vermelha que ficara.

-Não duvido de você, não precisa ficar desse jeito – ele riu alto – E sim, passei por poucas e boas hoje mais cedo – confessou com um sorriso atravessado.

-Devia ter me avisado Li – falou preocupada e solidária.

-Por quê?

-Prepararia um remedinho daquele para você meu caro Li – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele e fez cara de quem entendia do assunto.

-Quando se tornou tão cheia das gracinhas? – fez cara de espantado.

-Efeito colateral do seu chá – cruzou os braços e se levantou, ficariam na próxima parada.

-Hum… falando em efeito colateral – ele levou a mão ao estômago por um momento – será que o banheiro é aqui por perto? – finalmente as portas foram abertas e um Syaoran desesperado e amarelado correu em direção ao primeiro lixo que viu.

Sakura correu atrás dele, fez careta observando-o por um tempo. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Syaoran segurando sua franja para trás, ele estava suando, depois envolveu um dos braços pelo peito do rapaz.

-Li, não parece nada bem… - lembrou-se de Touya – você não misturou as bebidas, certo? – fez cara de preocupada.

-Não… - tossiu – mas o uísque não foi um parceiro de passagem rápida ontem à noite.

-Uísque? – Sakura encostou a testa no ombro do rapaz e lá foi mais um punhado de líquidos, tosses e alimentos digeridos – que remédio tomou? Talvez você seja alérgico ou então ele era muito forte, tomou café da manhã?

-Não Sakurinha… nada de cafés, bulas e nomes de remédios. Peguei qualquer um, estava com pres-es… – tossiu – pressa.

-_Ai ai ai Li-kun_ – ele à olhou de rabo de olho com uma expressão confusa e abalada.

-Desculpa Sakurinha… eu to te atrasando. Acho que estou melhor – limpou a boca com um lenço azul e passou a mão pelo rosto – Sakura observou as iniciais no lenço: _L.S._ Talvez fosse apenas coincidência.

-Tudo bem, vou te levar comigo até a casa do Yukito, ele vai saber o que fazer e você poderá descansar um pouco.

-Ele tem banheiro?

-Claro, mas acho que não tem mais nada para sair por ai – Sakura olhou o lixo e o estomago embrulhou, se arrependeu.

-Acho que não vai ser por ai que vai sair Sakurinha, meu estomago está um caos. Não seria muito incomodo? – Syaoran olhou analisando o rosto preocupado.

-Claro que não Li, você ficando bem depois, poderei cobrar o favor – riu, ela passou o braço dele por seu ombro, se sentiu minúscula e arrancou risadas deste.

-Você não espera que me apóie em você certo? – ele a encarou – Você não me agüentaria – ela o olhou chocada.

-Não quero te carregar seu bobo, quero apenas servir de apoio caso você fiquei meio tonto ou sei lá.

-Ta certo – ele apertou a mão no ombro dela começando a dar os primeiros passos.

-Não estamos muito longe, _Li-kun_ – ela o olhou sorrindo.

-Está bonita hoje Sakura – ela se surpreendeu, olhou para frente corando. Há séculos ele queria fazer aquele comentário, mas não surgia oportunidade.

-Fala isso por que precisa que te ajude a arranjar um banheiro não é mesmo? – Syaoran olhou-a e depois gargalhou alto.

-É, pode ser que seja por isso mesmo – continuou sorrindo – Pode ser… - sussurrou pensativo.

**----------**

Chegaram ao apartamento. Sakura já havia saído com Yukito, Syaoran deixaria a chave com o porteiro quando se sentisse melhor. Apesar de muito protesto, Sakura acabou cedendo à vontade de Syaoran, que parecia decidido a não atrapalhá-la na despedida, a verdade é que este queria despistar todos, caso contrário prenderia sua _Sakurinha_ – quanta intimidade ainda era capaz de forjar em sua mente, 'preciso parar de me esconder em seu guarda-roupa, já a tornei propriedade' – junto de si no banheiro enquanto fazia manha para ter total atenção… melhor isso que vê-la chorando como da outra vez. Aquela dor que ela sentia, parecia consumir seus pensamentos.

Nenhum dos seus planos naquele dia havia dado muito certo. Enfiou a mão pelo bolsão de dentro de sua jaqueta e tirou um envelope, colocou por sobre a mala de Yukito após bisbilhotar todos os cantos do apartamento. Continuava com aquela sensação de que ele não era má gente. Suspirou, já estava passando da hora de ir embora.

Trancou e chamou o elevador, ouviu uma voz que o fez gelar. Será que ela estava seguindo-o?

-Syaoran? Até por aqui… - Takimo se aproximou no mesmo tom sorridente – Admito que quando o vi chegar ao prédio meu coração deu um saltinho, mas me toquei que você estava com seus _amigos_ – ela sabia de Yukito, apesar de ver apenas Sakura com ele, já a tinha visto com o rapaz da porta da frente uma vez ou outra, preferia levar um tombo e ficar internada que admitir que seu tão querido Syaoran estava na companhia da tal _Sakurinha_, apenas os dois –e que nem ao menos sabia que esta é a casa de meus pais. – fez um semblante triste – Me deve desculpas pela maneira que me tratou… - falou baixo se aproximando – Então, aceito sua companhia, para um lugar aqui pertinho – agarrou-se a ele com ferocidade – Dessa vez você não me escapa Syaorannnn – melodiou o final do nome.

Definitivamente aquele não era seu dia, acompanhou-a rendido por conta dos olhares brilhosos de seus pais. Ou será pela ligeira impressão de que o pai da mulher, mesmo já sendo um senhor de idade, representava um risco físico para qualquer pessoa, por melhor que fosse em matéria de luta? Abandou aquelas idéias e se ausentou em pensamentos, seria mais fácil de aturar.

Fazia um ruído sempre que ela parecia pedir sua opinião ou um comentário longo sobre qualquer trivialidade.

**----------------**

Sakura deu alguns passos enquanto Yukito pagava a entrada do parque.

Observou-o, sentia algo diferente nele. Talvez fosse apenas impressão ou cansaço, deveria estar sendo exaustiva a mudança.

-Já está tudo empacotado Yukito, não precisa de ajuda?

-Não… as coisas não vão agora, esqueceu que só me mudarei se tudo der certo? – ele a olhou – Sakura, está com fome? Perdemos à tarde nessa confusão…

-Está falando do Li? – ela pareceu um pouco magoada – Está tudo bem, comi bolachas, esqueceu que você colocou um pacote no meu colo e que de nervoso foi tudo no mesmo instante? – sorriu.

-É mesmo… - Yukito enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu casaco – Então, que quer fazer agora?

-É sua "despedida" – ela acrescentou em apenas gestos de lábios que tudo daria certo – Yukito, deveríamos estar preocupados com o que _você_ que fazer agora – piscou e se aproximou dele.

-Viemos ao parque por que você gosta de parques – ele percebeu seu tom grosso e mudou – então trate de decidir aonde quer ir primeiro garotinha – sorriu, não sabia o quanto o '_garotinha'_ havia afetado-a.

-Está bem… - sorriu triste – vou te fazer feliz mesmo tendo vindo para cá por minha causa – olhou em volta – isso só reforça a idéia de que é uma obrigação te fazer sentir bem Yukito – ela o olhou de canto e depois voltou o olhar para o parque em volta.

-… - Yukito tocou seu ombro, ela o olhou e ele indicou a montanha russa. O estomago de Sakura deu um saltinho, não era um de seus brinquedos favoritos, mas também era divertido – pode ser?

-Claro… - foram em passos lerdos até lá – Depois podemos ir na casa mal assombrada?

-Eu me divirto com aqueles monstros – Yukito fez cara de assustado e depois gargalhou.

Aquilo não aliviou a tensão que Sakura sentia entre eles.

O dia passou rápido, reflexo da vontade que a _garotinha_ tinha para que ele não terminasse, por mais estranho que estivesse.

-Decididamente, um dos melhores algodões-doce de Tókio que você poderá provar em toda sua vida – ele passou o braço pelo ombro de Sakura fazendo-a tremer um pouco com o contato repentino.

-Eu adoraria Yukito – sorriu.

-Já volto, deve estar cansada, sente ai e me espere apenas uns três minutinhos está bem Sakura? – ele continuava com o sorriso adorável.

-Não – ela estendeu a mão puxando no casaco de Yukito – Vou até ao "labirinto" de espelhos está bem?

-Cuidado para não se perder por lá – ironizou sabendo que aquilo era impossível, afinal, o tal labirinto era apenas um enorme corredor cheio de curvas.

-Está bem – enquanto sorria para o rapaz, correu em direção ao brinquedo que não tinha praticamente ninguém.

Entrou de modo disperso, andou durante um tempo _sem_ se olhar em várias formas. Pequena, gorda, achatada, gigantesca, deformada… a única imagem que lhe chamou atenção foi seu reflexo normal.

Sakura se aproximou, colocou a mão no espelho, sobrepondo à sua refletida. Sentia as lágrimas invadindo seu peito, a dor consumindo cada um de seus pensamentos. Talvez já estivesse na hora de colocar um ponto final em tamanha agonia, não queria que seu tempo parasse, queria que as lembranças que tivesse de Yukito fossem o que realmente sentia com ele, a relação que tinha com ele e não aquele desgastante sentimento.

-Ele é meu vento… - arregalou os olhos com espanto e entendeu que ele ficaria para sempre, como um eterno amigo, deixou a mão escorregar até a perna.

Não conseguiu evitar algumas lágrimas, mas prendia o choro e tentava engolir os soluços.

-Ai ai ai… - abaixou o olhar e passou a palma da mão por sobre o rosto molhado – Não quero que termine assim – aquilo precisava realmente terminar. Precisava virar a página e tentar escrever uma história mais feliz.

Mas o final que tanto queria, seria mais trágico que imaginava em seus devaneios na madrugada. Precisava libertar o que estava aprisionado dentro, o que consumia tanto de si durante tanto tempo. Só assim poderia ser completa, aceitando a amizade e superando aquele obstáculo que há tempos guardava sem tentar vencer, ultrapassar.

A melhor forma de se vencer o vento é indo contra ele, sentindo ele arrancar-lhe todo pensamento doloroso e livrando-a de todo o peso em uma luta desesperada para se permanecer com os pés no chão e olhos abertos para não ser levada para longe.

Encarou seu reflexo, as lágrimas criaram uma miragem, era Yukito com seu sorriso presente que via tornando-se um enorme borrão, fechou os olhos libertando a dor em forma de lágrimas. Seu choro era inevitável, detestou naquele momento ser tão chorona.

Olhou novamente, Yukito ainda estava lá, esperando seu sorriso, queria vê-la bem, tentou sorrir, mas quando finalmente ia realizar o ato, ele se dissipou dando lugar a imagem do amigo de seus sonhos, sentia tanta saudade dele… mas, algo estava diferente, o rosto, começava a conseguir ver o rosto. Era naquele sonho que tivera no avião. O parque… era aquele parque que estava e a chuva que se aproximava, ele virando, revelando seu semblante e… Li? Arregalou os olhos, algumas lágrimas escorreram com maior intensidade.

O que exatamente aquilo significava… Li Syaoran era seu porto seguro? Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas para quem? Para si mesma?

Não ouvia seus pensamentos, quem diria suas palavras.

Saiu correndo de lá, tinha um assunto a resolver com o vento antes de deixar qualquer outro elemento entrar em sua vida.

Correu com passos largos e inseguros, tropeçava, mas mantinha a maratona indo em direção a um rosto há muito conhecido. Sorria, estava com uma alegria triste. Aquilo era necessário. Atirou-se nos braços de Yukito enquanto observava-o segurando os dois algodões-doces nas mãos sem poder devolver o gesto carinhoso.

-Eu te amo… - ela olhou para o casaco dele afogando seu rosto neste, sua voz saia abafada – Te amo há tempos, mas nunca tive coragem de te dizer Yukito, desculpa… - chorou – Não queria que isso continuasse, mas não consegui evitar e eu – tomou fôlego e encarou-o nos olhos, tinha de ser direta, surpreendeu-se com o sorriso encorajador – eu não consegui evitar, mesmo tentando, não sabe como tentei.

Esperava uma resposta, aquela era a ultima esperança que daria para aquele sentimento estacionado em seu peito.

-Sakura… - se fosse para que ele fosse bem mais que seu vento, aquela era a última chance, ele parecia diferente, continuava diferente, talvez no fundo soubesse que aquilo iria acontecer, Sakura temeu pela resposta que receberia, mesmo sabendo que esta viria como imaginava – Eu sei – sorriu – sempre seremos amigos, mas não quero te fazer sofrer mais do que vem sofrendo. Consigo perceber isso e não gosto nem um pouco – passou a mão pelos cabelos dela enquanto a outra segurava as guloseimas esquecidas, não falava como seu amigo, mas sim como o homem por quem Sakura sentia um forte sentimento.

-Sabe… - ela sorriu e limpou o rosto – Não precisa falar mais nada, eu apenas queria que você soubesse disso – ela o olhou com carinho – Muito obrigada pela oportunidade e compreensão Yukito… ai ai ai - sorriu e tomou das mãos dele o algodão doce de modo brincalhão, virou o rosto e vislumbrou um Syaoran emburrado e depois sorridente quando a mulher de mais cedo fez algum comentário. Talvez ela não o incomodasse mesmo, abaixou a cabeça, passaram ao seu lado, ele pareceu não perceber.

Queria olhar para trás, mas o comentário de Yukito a fez mudar de idéia.

-Seu amigo parece bem melhor, não é mesmo – ele tocou o ombro da garota – Acho que já está na nossa hora Sakura, seu irmão iria ficar bastante chateado que você chegasse tão tarde em casa após um resfriado como aqueles.

-Acho que não, ele não tem me ligado – olhou sorrindo, ainda pensando no que acabara de ver e no que acontecera no labirinto de espelhos.

Viu Yukito acenar.

-O jovem Syaoran parece _realmente_ bem melhor – sorriu andando em direção a saída, distraído com seu algodão.

Não percebeu Sakura olhando para trás e nem o rosto confuso dela ao encontrar com os olhos de Li em seus calcanhares (_força de expressão gente_), há quanto tempo estava observando-a? Apressou-se em sair de lá, não queria que eles voltassem a ficar estranhos, já bastava da vez em que ele ficou em sua companhia em prantos. Aquilo seria mais que confuso e embaraçoso e se seus temores estivessem certos, ele havia percebido seu aspecto e aquilo já bastava para ter mais alguns dias de sumiço e a corrente que arrastava os pensamentos de Sakura, levavam ela a imaginar que agora, além de seu atual comportamento imaturo diante da situação com Yukito, mais um fator levaria _seu desconhecido Li_ para longe. O guarda-roupa sentiria a falta dele.

**------------------------------------------------O.o.O--------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

_**Reviews: **__(vou tentar ser rápida gente, o capitulo já foi gigantesco e estou com peso na consciência por tomar tanto tempo de vocês)_

_Hitsumei-chan_ Obrigada! Que achou da tal menina? (corre com medo) Estou feliz que ainda te agrade, repetitivo nada, tudo que falar será levado ao tribunal à meu favor caso algo não saia como planejado/esperado.

_Tomoyodadaidouji2007:_ O curso do Syaoran, um caso sério (Yue dá um leve tapa no ombro de Magh-chan e diz para parar com essa mania de falar e não falar, ela argumentar por se tratar de uma surpresa e adianta que no fundo, todo mundo suspeita sobre o curso).

_Mary-chan: _Sobrinhaa (adorei o dinda, Yue também gostou). No que aquele tinha de curto, esse compensa (vergonha). Desculpa a demora. Quem é essa senhorita? Talvez mais para frente entre mais detalhes sobre ela (nem sei se o nome dela é japonês mesmo, queria colocar Tomiko, mas eu até que gostei de como esse Takimo soou.

_Vivx:_ A bebedeira é um caso sério né?! Hasuhas, você não tem noção das idéias que me passaram naquele capitulo, mas eu estava apressada, quem sabe não coloque mais para frente, isso claro sem querer tornar meu querido Li-kun um alcoólatra.

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ Syaoran pervertido? Aiiii, isso é algo que seria bastante interesante, quem sabe já não tem algo previsto para isso, bebedeira e Syaoran módulo pervertido, se meu assistente permitir, liberando minha imaginação (parar com a mania de falar: Sakura é pura, ao eu falo para ele: Syaoran é homem e não é a Sakura). Brincadeira, mas acho que, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer com todos e personagens para aparecer (abraça Tomoyo sentindo saudades dela). Obrigada por tudo e mais um pouco. É extremamente agradável receber as reviews, entender o que as pessoas estão achando, muitas vezes isso move as histórias, você entende, não é? Ficou ótima sua fic, muito boa mesmo. _**Enxergando a verdade**_ (quero enxergar o Li eternamente).

_Sylvana Melo:_ Muitíssimo Obrigada! Espero continuar agradando e que nada, muito diferente não, todos temos os mesmos núcleos, os personagens de CCS (CLAMP) e isso é o que nos une profundamente).

_dessinha-almeida__, Haruna, Kimi_ _Tsukishiro, Anônima, MeRRyaNNe, Camila, Neline-chan, Verinha-sensei (você não está sumida, mas é só pra te pressionar a comentar esse):_**Onde estão****vocês? Não **estou mais **agradando**_triste_)! Snif, snif! **Não desapareçam sem justificar**, quero **melhorar** se tiver algum problema.

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (sim, eu sou insistente e muito) **

(11 páginas Oo' Cai paratrás)

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. __Aceito feliz!_


	7. Tudo em uma semana Parte I

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Estes próximos capítulos vão ser "um só". Uma combinação com o mesmo nome de capitulo, mas o "sub-nome" (Yue: Para de inventar palavras!; Magh-chan ignora o comentário e continua) de cada um vai fazer referência ao assunto tratado.

**Capítulo Dedicado: **Sem delongas, dedico esse capítulo a bendita música da _Alanis Morissette_ que vai me servir de inspiração por um tempo, por isso, não estranhem se ela aparecer como recomendação junto de outra música ou até mesmo sozinha. Um presentinho não é mesmo? Então está ai.

**[Música recomendada: **Ironic **– **Alanis Morissette

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Espero que gostem desta fic!Natal está chegando, Boas Festas para as pessoas com quem eu não tenha oportunidade de me comunicar por meio da fic. É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

"Tudo" em uma semana (Parte – I) – A Proposta do Lobo

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Syaoran estava esparramado em frente à TV, detestava ficar sem fazer nada e passar o dia vendo bobagem, mas, por falta de opção…

Ia e voltava com o dedo a dançar no controle remoto, bocejava, olhava se o sol já havia nascido e então olhava para o festival de luzes novamente.

Seu companheiro de quarto havia ido para uma festa, deixou um convite sobre a escrivaninha de Syaoran, mas quando chegou, já era tarde e seu animo havia sido gasto com Takimo.

Encostou a cabeça para trás e continuou a mudar de canal, deixou em um filme qualquer. Nem prestou atenção, detestava drama e ver pessoas chorando só lhe recordavam de Sakura na praça, Sakura no parque… era um enorme incomodo lembrar daquilo.

Devia fazer algo a respeito?

Desligou a televisão e foi para o quarto, a penumbra não lhe atrapalhava em nada, tinha olhos de lobo. Tinha de ter, suas irmãs viviam aprontando para descontar as travessuras que fazia com elas e os namorados.

Sorriu, pegou a foto que deixara bem escondida para não ter de lembrar-se dos últimos contratempos, detestava aquelas "briguinhas" medíocres, mas, talvez elas fossem necessárias para se fazer entender. Colocou a fotografia de volta.

Deitou na cama apoiando a cabeça nos braços como se fossem travesseiros, observava o teto.

-O que farei com aquela chorona? – sorriu – Talvez eu não devesse me envolver, como fiz esta tarde, mas… - fechou os olhos lembrando-se de quando cruzaram no parque de diversões.

Aquela repetição de cena em sua mente seria arrependimento? Certamente não, nunca foi de ter este tipo de sentimento, na verdade, talvez nunca fora de ter sentimento algum, mas havia um "mas" que o incomodava de tal maneira, talvez fosse apenas falta de costume com a garota, afinal…

Podia fazer tantas coisas naquele exato instante. Adulá-la, seria desastroso. Dar um soco certeiro no tal de Yukito, além de se arrepender depois, tinha certeza absoluta que ela não o desculparia tão facilmente. Ignorar? Foi o que fez, mas deu no que deu, uma tremenda perturbação em sua mente…

Sentou-se na cama, revirou os olhos, será que não dava para simplesmente parar de pensar?

Uma solução passou correndo por sua mente, lembrou-se da irritação e das risadas dela, essa talvez não fosse a melhor das maneiras, mas iria distraí-la o suficiente para que o impacto da ida do Yukito não a deixasse tão… tão… ah! Daquela maneira.

**--------------------**

Segunda feira, _o dia mais temido_ de dias atrás.

Sakura acordou com um humor horrível, do ponto de vista de Meiling que detestava barulho de manhã.

Ela pulou no sofá e juntou toda a sujeira da semana com os braços.

-Isso é realmente preciso? Não se importa de perder aula assim… de graça? - bocejou uma garota com os olhos ainda fechados.

-Está falando sério Meiling? – Sakura saltou de volta para perto da amiga – Nós seriamos multadas pela vigilância sanitária se permitíssemos que isso continuasse assim e daqui a pouco teríamos de comprar salgadinhos e locar filmes seletos que agradassem as pequenas 'praginhas' que surgiriam por essas bandas, se é que já não estão por aqui – apontou cada canto.

-Está exagerando – Sakura empurrou um balde para Meiling que já se apoiava na vassoura com bastante dificuldade – Detesto faxinas, nunca passei por isso, vamos contratar alguém… para os insetos, lá em Hong Kong dariam um ótimo lanche da tarde – Sakura fez careta por um momento e depois caiu na risada.

-Podíamos montar uma barraquinha e talvez até lucrássemos em cima disso – sorriu distraída – Isso seria bastante prática, não é mesmo? – olhou para a garota que começava a se sentir vitoriosa – mas, não tenho tanta certeza se seu próximo elemento vai gostar disso – apontou.

-Isso o quê? – Meiling procurou preocupada.

-Isso aqui… - Sakura se aproximou.

-Seja mais precisa minha cara amiga – começando a se aborrecer por não encontrar nada.

-Está bem, você quem pediu – beliscou a cintura da garota avisando-a que estava começando a ficar gorda – Justamente por isso que sua noite ontem foi um completo fracasso – Meiling arregalou os olhos – Não andou preparando inseto assado por ai, não é mesmo? Cuidado com o colesterol, hein…

-Que maldade, não estou gorda – correu para o espelho – ESTOU ENOOORRRMMEEE!!! – voltou choramingando e pegou, resignada, o material de limpeza.

Sakura apenas sorria. Ligou o som e aumentou o volume, pregou um papel com '_não perturbe', _escrito em letras gigantescas na porta e trancou-a.

Seria uma manhã intensa e tudo tinha de terminar antes das aulas da tarde. Afinal, não podiam também se dar ao luxo de perder todas as aulas do dia. Queria ser uma ótima profissional e por isso tinha de estudar.

Gelou ao pensar nos livros que devia pegar na biblioteca.

Esfrega aqui, lava ali, borrifa, passa pano umedecido sobre vidros, vassouras levantando poeira e empurrando restos de comida para a pá, que carregava tudo para uma sacola de 30 litros preta e com um adesivo que Sakura fez questão de pregar, avisando que ali podia conter material tóxico.

Meiling ainda resmungava, mas sempre olhava para seu próprio corpo e voltava ao serviço com _fogo de gás_. Sakura girava em uma dançinha desconforme com o toque e ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar algumas partes.

No final, estava tudo extremamente organizado e o cheiro de limpeza devia chegar até o andar de baixo.

Caíram no sofá, a satisfação foi enorme por não ter farelos subindo até o teto.

-Estou moída – Sakura limpou uma gota de suor e tirou a blusa de frio ficando apenas com uma regata.

-Daqui a pouco você vai estar é congelando, o tempo está ficando fechado… isso por que o inverno está acabando hein… - Meiling levantou uma sobrancelha e estalou o pescoço.

-Mas enquanto eu não congelo, prefiro não ficar fervendo. – Sakura deu língua, bateu no braço do sofá e se ergueu.

-Que foi dessa vez? Quer que a gente limpe a Universidade inteira por conta de alguns quilinhos que ganhamos nesse final de semana? – Meiling sorriu, estava bastante satisfeita com a garota sorridente e sem sinal de tristeza no olhar.

-Nada disso – colocou o polegar na boca e mordeu a unha pensativa – Acho que vou arranjar um emprego.

-_Você acha_? O correto não seria falar, _eu quero_ arranjar um emprego – com ar gozador a morena também se levantou e foi em direção a seu quarto.

-Não me venha com essa – jogou uma almofada fazendo a morena virar – E também quero tirar carteira…

-Tem uma loja aqui perto, devem vender uma, que cor? Posso te dar de presente de boas vindas? – Meiling deu língua para a garota.

-Não sua boba, de motorista.

-Pretende comprar um carro? – viu uma Sakura coçar a testa e depois responder.

-Pretendo… um dia, quando tiver dinheiro o suficiente – sorriu sem graça.

-Ah! Eu também.

-Você o quê? Quer tirar carteira…?

-Não, espero que você tire a sua para me levar aos lugares – sorriu maldosa – Sabe pelo menos dirigir?

-Quer me ensinar? – Sakura fez cara pidona.

-Tenho cara de quem anda sem choffer? – aquela foi a deixa de uma mulher com ares de exaustão, seu corpo pedia por uma água quentinha e relaxante.

-É… não tem, mas eu estou com cara de quem quer ficar na mesma? – sentou no sofá de novo, arrepiou com uma brisa, alguém estava batendo na porta, correu para atender, acabou escorregando de tão liso que o piso estava.

Levantou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e abriu entre soluços manhosos. Engoliu a seco ao ver quem era, indicou a entrada e se postou ao lado da porta. Como se marchasse seguiu-o.

-Minha prima está ai? – Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

-Pode chamá-la para mim? – sentou-se no sofá com ar sério.

-Não…

-Não? – confuso.

-Ela está tomando banho – colocou o indicador sobre os lábios pedindo silêncio e tentando fazê-lo ouvir o chuveiro.

-Sei… não vai sentar? – ele bateu no sofá ao seu lado.

Sakura encarou-o por um tempo, torceu os lábios de um lado para o outro e foi pegar a blusa de frio no chão.

Syaoran a seguiu.

-Que foi?

-Que foi o quê?

-Isso – fez sinal de dimensão entre eles.

-Ah… isso – Sakrua riu – Em física, é impossível dois corpos ocuparem o mesmo espaço, deveria saber disso baseado na quantidade de matérias com esse lance todo de calculo que estão na tua grade – Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha com ar cético – Você que se afastou primeiro lembra? – Sakura virou-se para a direção de seu quarto, fazendo mil caretas enquanto suplicava para que ele fosse embora logo, estava com um terrível desconforto.

Não ouvindo seus passos, deixou os ombros caírem pensando que ele deveria estar estático no mesmo lugar olhando para ela, entrou em seu cômodo e foi em direção à cama, não sabia exatamente fazer o que.

Ouviu a porta fechar e suspirou aliviada, imaginando que ele havia ido embora. Estava sendo complicado se relacionar com ele, sentia-se extremamente desconfortável em certos momentos e não saber o que ele achava, qual o conceito que tinha a seu respeito estava deixando-a confusa.

-Tudo isso é por minha causa? Devo ter feito algo muito grave a você – foi até ela e sentou na cama observando uma Sakura com olhos arregalados.

-… - desviou o olhar.

-Você está diferente, que foi? – sem resposta. – Por que não falou comigo ontem de tardezinha? – sem resposta mais uma vez, era bem verdade que ele havia causado a falta de comunicação no final da tarde do dia anterior fingindo ignorá-la – Pelo menos um: "Olá Syaoran, espero que você tenha melhorado de sua indigestão e que aquilo lhe sirva de lição. Deve ler a bula antes de tomar remédio e mude a idéia que você tem de se tornar um alcoólatra" – fez cara de contrariado e se ergueu da cama da garota ao não ouvir um único ruído ou se quer uma expressão que fosse diferente daquela dos olhos que não lhe fitavam – Talvez eu tenha exagerado…

Ele não era de desistir, mas tomou o rumo da saída como bom entendedor, meia palavra… ou melhor, nenhuma palavra lhe bastava. Talvez sua missão não fosse ser tão fácil assim.

-… Li… - Sakura caiu na risada – Você é um tonto mesmo – ela se virou e sentou na cama erguendo a manga da blusa de frio. Tentou fazer suas inquietações desaparecerem, afinal, ele parecia querer estar ali.

-De indesejável para tonto, estou surpreso com a minha versatilidade – ele deu de ombros, um tanto quanto aliviado, admitia para si mesmo enquanto segurava um riso.

-Espera ai – ela deu alguns passos e puxou o braço dele, fazendo-o virar – Olha isso – ela mostrou a mão para ele.

-Que tem sua mão? – ele observou por um tempo – Está doendo? Você fez uma tatuagem cor da pele? – aproximou-se analítico.

-Não bobinho… – ela olhou para esta – Você vai sair com a Meiling?

-Não, vou para a aula de anatomia humana, só queria conversar sobre um problema de família com ela, sei que a senhora Yelan vai tentar fazer com que minha prima articule alguma coisa para cima de mim.

-Humana? Espera, não temos essa aula juntos!.?Mas é do lado, então… Só vou tomar um banho rapidinho – ela piscou – Dois minutinhos.

-Tenho alternativa?

-Não Senhor Li Syaoran, não tem – ela correu para o banheiro.

-Mas você vai me explicar o lance com a mão não vai? – viu uma Sakura sorrir zombeteira.

-Se prometer não se tornar um alcoólatra e passar a ler as bulas dos remédios antes de se automedicar, claro que sim – entrou no banheiro e se trancou.

Por um momento sorriu sozinha lembrando-se de ter visto anatomia entre suas aulas, mas não era animal, o que descartava a possibilidade de veterinária, como ela.

-… - ligou o chuveiro e gritou lá de dentro – Medicina? – ouviu Syaoran gargalhar – Errei de novo?

-Errou Sakurinha, para variar… você errou. Depois daquela mostra no metrô, pensei que essa fosse uma possibilidade nula – ouviu-a sussurrar algo como "é mesmo" e depois rir sem graça – Agora, anda logo se não, vamos chegar atrasados – ficou com um sorriso de canto de boca por um tempo.

Aqueles foram os dois minutos mais parecidos com uma hora que vira em todo vida. Foi até o quarto de Meiling enquanto esperava, achava a demora dela bastante suspeita. Ela estava caída por sobre a cama, dormia feito uma criança, esparramada.

Pensou em acordá-la, mas ficou com dó ao ver a expressão exausta estampada em seu rosto e as palavras que sussurrava enquanto se virava na cama, por uns quilinhos a menos, só por isso…

Sentiu que pela primeira vez, era possível que ela tivesse uma desculpa verdadeira para matar aulas.

Saiu de lá com a cabeça em movimentos negativos e um sorriso jocoso. Deu de cara com Sakura. Estava com o cabelo preso em coque, calça jeans e um blusão enorme de algodão.

-Não vamos nos atrasar certo? – olhou no relógio – Certo? – perguntou aflita, vendo que precisavam estar lá dentro de sete minutos.

-E a mão? – Syaoran parecia despreocupado.

-Que tem ela? – uma Sakura desentendida enfiava uma pequena lista de livros no bolso.

-Por que me mostrou sua mão? – ele lhe entregou um envelope, não entendendo pegou-o e passou o olho rápido.

-Ah! Que isso? – riu, ainda procurando algo na memória. – Algumas pessoas costumam usar aquela expressão de que '_conhecem como a palma da mão'_.

-Que tem essa expressão? – viu Sakura querer abrir e segurou sua mão, impedindo-a – Depois.

-Queria saber se você conseguia perceber alguma coisa diferente na minha.

-Claro que sim, estava vermelha – ele ficou sério e cruzou os braços – tinha uma verruga antes, por um acaso você fez cirurgia plástica? – deu um soco leva na mão como se concluísse algo – Melhor! Você é responsável por um crime e o mundo inteiro está a sua procura, então alterou suas digitais, é isso? Acertei? – fez cara de menino sapeca.

-Pra que eu fui perguntar? – ela o empurrou para fora – Espero que já tenha resolvido seus assuntos com a Meiling, perdemos dois dos preciosos sete minutos com essa conversa fiada.

-Culpa sua Sakurinha… – piscou, referindo-se ao banho, ela apenas o olhou atravessado – Além do que, ela não parece muito bem – concluiu confuso.

-Não precisa se preocupar, ela irá sobreviver – começou a andar com passos largos após trancar a porta, Syaoran não tinha dificuldades em acompanhar, um passo seu equivalia a dois de Sakura, praticamente.

Chegaram com um minuto de atraso, tudo por conta de um suposto atalho que Sakura aprendera com uma colega do dormitório CLAMP. Mesmo Syaoran avisando-lhe que estava errada, ela tinha certeza de que estava certa. Então ele a acompanhou sem maiores comentários, sabia que daria errado, mas seria ótimo poder provocá-la tendo toda razão a seu favor.

A aula foi como eram todas as aulas de anatomia. Cheia de partes de animais, doentes e sadias, cheiro de formal, que duraria uns dois dias para poder sair por completo de suas narinas, cabelos e pele.

Já a do Syaoran não foi assim tão "normal", tinha uma espécie de prova surpresa esperando os alunos, isso por que se haviam tido três aulas no semestre, era demais.

Pensou de modo cansado, '_por que fazia aquela matéria?_'.

Ah! Claro, tinha uma estúpida sensação de que aquilo iria contribuir para seu aprimoramento em artes marciais. Então, com peso na consciência lembrou que já havia um tempo que não treinava, lembrou da espada que estava descansando dentro do armário.

Fez a tal prova e se saiu até que bem, acreditava nisso. Foi para a porta da sala de Sakura, reparou alguns olhares confusos e outros convidativos por sobre si, mantinha-se neutro. Seu celular vibrou, olhou a chamada _daquela garota_ pela _segunda vez_, enfiou novamente no bolso.

Depois de uma hora viu a garota de olhos verdes surgir, parecia meio tonta.

-Detesto esse cheiro – cheirou-se por um tempo – me deixa enjoada – suspirou e encostou-se à parede, ao lado de Syaoran – mas, não deixa de ser uma aula bem interessante.

-Você é esquisita Sakurinha… - olhou no relógio, não tinha mais tempo, era hora de correr para tomar um banho rápido para tentar tirar um pouco daquele cheiro forte de formol e ir trabalhar como critico. Sua sorte era que no caso das fotografias, só ia quando era chamado, o azar é que deveria sempre estar à disposição dos caprichos das revistas.

Talvez elas não o explorassem mais por conta de seu sobrenome, ou uma leve suspeita de interesses amorosos até mesmo por parte das chefias ou apenas por entenderem que ele era apenas um estudante que precisava se manter. _Namm..._ Impossível essa ultima opção.

-Obrigada Li bobão – sorriu – será que agora posso abrir o envelope? – olhou com expectativa.

Observou o rapaz olhar para as pessoas em volta e fez o mesmo, não entendeu direito o que ele observava, mas seus olhos só conseguiram cair sobre algumas garotas que passavam com sorrisinhos tortos para Syaoran e gestos, olhares cheios de significado.

-O envelope… - olhou de volta para ele, acabou rindo com a cara de contrariado que ele fazia enquanto lhe falava – tem certeza que quer abrir agora? Antes de eu preparar a lista? – olhou-a de canto de olho, sem expressão – talvez não…

-Lista? – Sakura foi ficando, gradativamente, mais confusa – Que lista Li? – sorriu preocupada – No que está me metendo?

-Nada… - agora foi a vez de ele dar uma risada, espirituosa demais do ponto de vista de Sakura – Nada. Tenho de ir trabalhar.

-Vai me deixar sem uma resposta?

-Resposta? – Syaoran colocou-se à frente da garota, levou suas mãos de modo alarmado aos ombros desta e com sinceridade lhe disse olhando dentro dos olhos, deixando-a bastante sem jeito – Não precisa de uma resposta Sakurinha, está tudo em suas mãos, só estou falando que deveria, antes de abrir o envelope, esperar por mim, não quero que me entenda mal. O discurso que escrevi é bem claro e conciso, não tem como não entender o recado, mas você é _meio_ lerda, talvez não pegue de primeira e acabe ficando assim – colocou o indicador na bochecha de Sakura – embaraçada – riu e se afastou, acenou para esta sem olhar para trás.

Por um momento ela decidiu que esperaria por ele, mas sua curiosidade foi maior, parecia que o envelope queria saltar de seu bolso. Pegou-o e com cuidado o abriu, mas não tirou o papel de dentro. Suspirou, será que ela deveria dar ouvidos ao rapaz?

Ele já havia lhe mostrado que nem sempre estava errado e uma destas demonstrações foi quando estavam pegando o suposto atalho. Ficou com cara azeda, ele tinha lhe provocado horrores depois daquilo. '_Li bobão_'.

Com a cabeça quente pelas lembranças do rapaz a enchendo, não pensou duas vezes em começar a lê-lo.

De raivosa, seu humor foi direto ao constrangimento supremo.

A única frase com letras seguras foi o suficiente para fazê-la ficar com as pernas bambas.

'_Quer não ficar comigo essa semana, Sakurinha?'_

**------------------------------------------------O.o.O--------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

_**Reviews: **_

_Verinha-sensei: _seu aniversário é amanhã, que lindooo!!! Hasuhasuahs Hoje veremos 'Encantada' (Bom filme para a gente). Sim, o nosso _Ai ai ai Yukito!_ vai embora, mas será que ele não volta? Veremos isso. A cena do espelho escapou um pouco do que a gente tava tramando, mas enfim, também saiu bem bonitinha e foi um pouco da força que deu coragem para seu coraçãozinho desabafar anos e anos de sentimentos platônicos. Tomoyo, também to com saudades dela, mas a história ainda tem que fluir um pouquinho mais para ela aparecer (previsão para daqui dois capítulos) ."_Crescer com esse vento e alcançar novos horizontes_" Vamos torcer para isso sensei.

_Hitsumei-chan_ Takimo é um caso problema na vida do Syaoran, não é mesmo? Vamos torcer para que não acabe em mais confusão. Mas sinto que no fundo, ela não é uma pessoa tão má assim, afinal é crime ser louca por um Syaoran da vida? Uma coisa é certa, garotas, fiquem espertas, Takimo está na cola de um certo lobinho da família Li. Forçosa, de fato, corre um grande risco de ela ser (pisca e sai correndo). Sakurinha… Será que ela já sente algo por ele e ele por ela? Huh… vamos ter de ver esses sinais direitinhos, mas que é bem verdade que tem algo de errado e eles percebem isso, é bem provável que tem. Mas ainda tem muita água para cortar esse longo caminho de cada personagem.

_Sak:_ Obrigada, obrigada, estou continuando. Bem vinda!

_Vivx:_ Esse de hoje também não foi tão pequenino, estou tentando fazer algo menor para não forçar muito para vocês, afinal, todo mundo tem o tempo bem corrido. Sakura é uma garota que vai passar por fases na sua vida à medida que a fic for prosseguindo. Ela ainda tem muita coisa para viver e é inevitável, certos altos e baixos, mas vamos torcer para que ela vença cada um e que sempre termine com um sorriso e aquela certeza que ela sempre nos dá de que tudo pode dar certo. Fica bem você também.

_Melzinha:_ Obrigada por entender.

_:D :_ Bem vinda pessoa! Estou continuando, hasuhsauhsa... Espero que você leia sempre mais e mais e comente mais e mais. Hihihihi! Obrigada por ler!

_Mary-chan: _Sobrinhaa! Que bom que você achou que compensa, fico extremamente agradecida, fiquei preocupada com o tamanho, esse lance de tamanho me prende, tenho medo de exagerar e as pessoas ficarem sem vontade de ler. Os sonhos dela ainda não acabaram… só posso adiantar isso, ela ainda vai sonhar com o amigo "desconhecido" (Sim, um certo Li Syaoran está em sua primeira lista de suspeitos)

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ Kero? Será que sinto certa conexão entre a gente? Apenas digo que ele está bem pertinho de aparecer por aqui. Que bom que você gosta Yume-chan. Hey, e a nossa parceria hein? Está de pé viu. Naquele dia não deu para conversarmos direito por que eu tava toda bagunçada com aqui em casa, toda confusa, muitas coisas para organizar e tal. Mas, vamos nos arrumar isso direitinho, ok? Melhoras no ombro dodói.

_Huntress Angel:_ Muitíssimo obrigada por acompanhar. Ai! Amei sua review de presente de Natal e espero sempre por ela novamente viu. Sei que não foi exatamente rapidinho, mas pelo menos foi na sexta, costumo postar no sábado de noite ou domingo. Então este é meu **presente** para você em **agradecimento**

_Lara: _Obrigada pelos elogios e pelas criticas/dicas construtivas, vou tentar explorar mais, tenho certo receio de prolongar demais, mas vou tentar trabalhar em cima disso. Bem Vinda e espero que você me dê uns apertinhos para que eu me aprofunde ou alongue mais ok?

_dessinha-almeida_Que bom que você voltou a ler. Obrigadíssima.

_Gibran Daher: _Meu baleiudo preferidileto. Kkkkk... Mentira que você leu, quem te passou? To curiosa. Eita da Rússia viu, primeiro capitulo foi dedicado a tua ida 'miiguuurovisk'! Best-Seller? Certamente um dia, inicio de carreira brilhante? Seremos bastante otimistas com isso. Saudades de ti pessoa gorda!

_Sylvana Melo_, _Haruna, Kimi_ _Tsukishiro, Anônima, MeRRyaNNe, Camila, Neline-chan, Verinha-sensei (você não está sumida, mas é só pra te pressionar a comentar de novo e __Tomoyodadaidouji2007: _onde estão vocês? Voltem!

**N/A: **_**Perguntas básicas:**_ Sobre o tamanho do capitulo, vocês se incomodariam se ele ficasse mais longuinho para poder aprofundar mais? Está bom como está? Que me dizem? Preciso destas suas opiniões. Obrigada e até a próxima.

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (praticamente **_**implorando**_**) "**Yue: Onde está sua dignidade?

Maghotta: Nas reviews que eu receber.**"**

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. __Aceito feliz!_

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (só para lembrar)**


	8. Tudo em uma semana Parte II

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Importantíssimo: meu pc resolveu ficar dodói e enfiou mais de 10 cavalos de tróia de uma vez só. Então, pode acontecer de as atualizações ficarem prejudicadas por isso (formatações à vista).

**Capítulo Dedicado: **Esse capítulo começou um desastre, depois foi melhorando e depois piorou. Tudo devido a uma mudança de sentimento e decisões. Espero que gostem do resultado final. Presente de Natal adiantado para vocês.

**[Música recomendada: **Yoru no uta - Tomoyo

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Espero que gostem desta fic!Natal está chegando, Boas Festas para as pessoas com quem eu tenha oportunidade de me comunicar por meio da fic. É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

"Tudo" em uma semana (Parte – II) – Chegadas e despedidas, lembranças e sonhos.

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Sakura apertou o envelope entre os dedos, depois retirou o papel novamente e leu aquela frase solitária.

Seu coração dava saltinhos. Medo? Ansiedade? Curiosidade? Insegurança? Receio?

Era um turbilhão de coisas que se misturavam em uma massa incompreensível de emoções.

Syaoran havia dito que se explicaria sobre aquilo e que talvez fosse melhor esperá-lo para poder compreender o que aquelas palavras significavam.

Sakura apertou o papel novamente entre os dedos e olhou o teto do táxi.

Em seguida encarou pela centésima vez o papel e abriu, passou os olhos milhares de vezes e voltou a olhar o teto e apertar o papel.

Mas, ele também havia dito que era algo bem claro, conciso.

Bufou.

Estava se sentindo transtornada. Aquilo podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto para vê-la naquele estado… embaraçada?!

-Ai ai ai ai ai! Se for isso, você está morto Li – o taxista encarou-a pelo retrovisor, exibindo fúria através da exposição de sua arcada dentária, preferiu não falar nada e voltar a dirigir. Apressou um pouco o percurso por receio do que poderia acontecer se passasse mais tempo com a garota de dentes cerrados com força.

Vendo a cidade passar a sua volta e vez ou outra olhando para o tal papel, decidiu que não o leria mais.

Então, decidida, abriu mais uma vez, leu com toda a convicção que foi capaz em meio de sua vergonha e confusão e enfiou dentro da bolsa.

Era impossível não pensar sobre aquilo, mas era mais seguro fingir para si mesma que aquilo não importava.

-Oi! – quase berrou ao atender o celular que devia estar chamando pela quarta ou quinta vez – Touya? Está sumido hein? Que foi?

A pausa para ouvir os comentários desnecessários do irmão foi infinita, Sakura praticamente cochilou esperando-o terminar de falar.

-Sabe o que é? Você sumiu, não é culpa minha se não tem tido noticias das coisas por aqui – Sakura riu, imaginando o que seu irmão seria capaz de fazer se soubesse do papel dentro de sua bolsa – Não tenho notícias de papai e sim, já estou curada da gripe. Li fez um remédio que – passou a mão no estômago –… você não imagina o quão me fez bem – engasgou.

Não devia ter dito aquilo.

Meia hora de reclamações cheias de ameaças super protetoras. Afinal… Quem era o tal de _'Li'_ e por que aquela voz _'esquisita' _ao mencioná-lo?

O sangue de Sakura fugiu do corpo, como explicaria sobre a existência dele sem que comprometesse a vida de ambos em seu atual estado? De meia em meia palavra que saia por sua boca, alguma a fazia lembrar-se do tal bilhete e corria um grave risco de falar bobagem graças a sua condição emocional.

-Sabe o que é?.! – Ela coçou a garganta ouvindo o típico "Se eu soubesse não estaria te perguntando" – Eu sei, eu sei… mas é que, ele é primo da menina com quem divido o dormitório – tinha de parar ai, não podia falar absolutamente mais nada – Claro que não. Curso? Curso que ele faz? – revirou os olhos – Não tenho a mínima idéia, ta vendo? Não somos tão íntimos quanto você imagina e nesse exato momento, a única coisa que pretendo é chegar logo ao aeroporto para me despedir do Yukito e comprar uma barra enorme de chocolate.

Depois desse desvio, o irmão não tocou no assunto por uns dez minutos.

O tempo necessário para ela pagar o taxista, agradecer pela ida até o aeroporto e entrar naquele local lotado.

-Olha só Touya, sei que está sentido pela minha falta e tudo mais, mas tenho de desligar – olhou no relógio – Já cheguei atrasada, vou ter menos de quarenta minutos com Yukito e acredite, é muito importante para mim essa despedida – precisava avaliar se aquele sentimento de começo de libertação era imaginário ou real e com a presença de seu querido amigo, aquilo seria mais fácil de certificar – Agora, vá se ocupar com algo importante e não se preocupe, também sinto sua falta, às vezes… - sorriu – e vou ligar para papai essa semana. Quando lembrar o que queria me dizer, liga, enquanto não o fizer, não começa com as crises de meia em meia hora como forma de tentativas inúteis. – desligou e procurou pelo nome de Yukito na agenda do celular, ligou enquanto passava os olhos por todo aquele ambiente movimentado.

**-------------------**

Meiling desviou o olhar para encarar um Syaoran com expressão séria. Sabia que ele devia estar bastante transtornado com toda aquela confusão e com toda certeza, não seria uma tarde muito produtiva.

Ele mostrava aversão a todas as fotos que tirava. Sorte ser tão querido naquele meio, ele realmente sabia fazer aquilo muito bem, mas no fundo, era como se não se importasse realmente com o que os outros esperavam. Cumpria seu dever e ganhava seu dinheiro mantendo suas peculiaridades, talvez daí viesse seu talento.

Levantou da cadeira que estava e foi tomar um pouco de água. Detestava ter de esperar o expediente acabar, não entendia o porquê de ele fazer aquilo, afinal podia conseguir dinheiro sem dificuldade.

Passou os olhos em toda aquela gente. Nenhum rosto era familiar o suficiente para entretê-la.

Começou a caminhar pelo corredor, várias salas, gente de tudo quanto é tipo, estilo e esquisitices. Foi para o elevador, ia para o teto tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Subiu para a cobertura e escancarou a porta das escadas que levavam até seu objetivo.

Escutou uma belíssima voz vinda de cima, certamente estavam fazendo algo por lá. Subiu, animada, cada degrau.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a pessoa que cantava.

Era uma garota com cabelos longos e presos por uma trança um pouco solta, vestido vermelho rodado e longo. Cantava com uma voz vinda do coração. Meiling não conseguiu se mover, ficou paralisada pela arrebatadora combinação de melodia, harmonia, tom, voz, entonação.

Com muita calma, tomou o rumo em direção a garota.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado do rapaz que filmava, próxima ao senhor que tocava violino e de frente para a garota que cantava acompanhada por, também, um piano e flauta.

Suspirou emocionada, procurou palavras para descrever o que via, sentia, mas as expressões da jovem faziam-na ficar calada e apenas ouvi-la.

-Está ficando bom Tomoyo – uma mulher surgiu do nada atrás de Meiling e piscou sinalizando para esta encerrar e ir descansar – Amanhã continuamos, acho que até o evento, tudo estará maravilhoso. Sua voz está cada dia mais…

-Fantástica! – Meiling saltou da cadeira e correu até a jovem, tomou suas mãos com os olhos brilhando, afastando a mulher que tentava falar com ela – Quero cantar igual a você um dia.

-Obrigada – Tomoyo sorriu de modo educado e se afastou da jovem – Fico contente por você ter apreciado a melodia, não foi uma das melhores, na verdade – tomou um gole de água de uma garrafinha – errei bastante – sorriu triste.

-Errou? – Meiling arregalou os olhos e se aproximou da garota – Se isso foi erro, pretendo errar como você pelo resto da minha vida.

-Então nunca chegará a lugar algum – uma mulher com semblante ríspido estendeu uma toalha branca para Tomoyo – Esta canção não tinha sentimento, era vazia. Bonita, porém oca. Já faz quase três anos que as canções são assim. Precisa se esforçar mais, por que não tenta voltar a filmar? Aquilo te inspirava bastante, deveria…

-Mamãe! – Sonomi olhou para a filha com ar cansado – Sabe muito bem que não posso fazer isso – era sempre o mesmo discurso.

-Pode sim, não só pode como deve. Vai começar a faculdade essa semana, podia filmar pessoas em seus cotidianos, essas coisas que você gostava de fazer.

-Gostava… usou bem o verbo – Tomoyo saiu parecendo transtornada.

-_Ela realmente parece ter perdido a fé e confiança nas pessoas_… - Meiling observou uma garota de cabelos curtos e ruivos aos cochichos com um rapaz um pouco afeminado atrás de si.

-Deviam cuidar da vida de vocês – Meiling deu língua para os dois fofoqueiros e saiu, sentindo-se irritada tanto pela mãe quanto pela filha, mas na verdade, estava bastante curiosa com aquilo que ouvira… o que havia tomado o dom que ela tinha? O que a perturbava afinal?

Observou o relógio.

As horas passaram voando enquanto ela se perdia nas lembranças daquela música, supostamente "imperfeita". Ficava cantarolando em silêncio. Voltou às pressas ao encontro de seu primo.

Finalmente ele havia terminado, estava sentado passando as fotografias para um computador e salvando-as. Esperou que ele enviasse e pegasse o sobretudo sobre a mesa.

Ficou encostada na parede ao lado do bebedouro, com um sorriso amistoso.

-Meiling, não adianta, não vou aceitar esse presente absurdo.

-Syaoran, não estava pensando nisso, mas já que mencionou acho que devia aceitar – cruzou os braços e seguiu o primo de perto, chegou até a pisar duas vezes em seu sapato – Pode ser uma tentativa da tia se redimir, não está dando passagem para a paz que tenho certeza que você quer ter novamente.

-Ela vai te ligar de novo?

-Acredito que sim, você sabe como a tia Yelan é… me acordou para falar isso, me fez correr atrás de você para que eu lhe falasse isso e está manipulando toda essa história, queira você ou não. Admiro esse poder dela – sorriu animada.

-Meiling – empurrou com força a porta do edifício, nem notou quando entrou no elevador e saiu deste – como foi o seu dia hoje?

-Por que tanto interesse?

-Quero mudar de assunto, apenas isso.

-Horrível! – ele não precisava de justificativas, afinal, sua prima amava falar e quando era sobre si mesma, sentia-se satisfeitíssima – Sakura me fez ajudá-la a limpar cada cômodo, estou exausta. Mas, escutei uma canção linda agora a pouco.

-Canção? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e sinalizou que conversariam sobre isso depois – Ela fez isso? Como te convenceu? – não conteve um sorriso.

-Essa crise de amores antigos faz com que as pessoas façam bobagens, vai ver que foi por isso que ela decidiu surtar, quanto a me convencer… sou uma pessoa caridosa, entendi seu sofrimento, apenas isso. – guardou para si o fato de ter sido convencida pela questão dos quilinhos extras.

-Sei…

-Ela também disse que pretende aprender a dirigir e arranjar um emprego – tossiu – Espero que ela volte ao normal, caso contrário, vai ser difícil conviver com alguém tão inconstante – sorriu com uma piscadela.

-Claro, de inconstante basta você, certo? – subiu a gola do sobretudo, aquele clima de termino de inverno estava pior que o próprio.

-Não sou inconstante… - fez careta e com impaciência revirou os olhos, depois pulou no braço do primo e se agarrou a esse com uma gargalhada leve.

-Vou ajudá-la com o emprego, sei de um lugar onde estão contratando gente e ela faz veterinária, certo? – Meiling assentiu com a cabeça de modo vago – Amanhã vou conversar com Sakura – sorriu pressentindo que a curiosidade da garota havia sido maior e se estivesse certo, iria vê-la em seu modo mais comum, vermelha.

-Algo errado? – o olhar desconfiado foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer aquela história, não queria ter de explicar coisa alguma para a garota pendurada em seu braço.

-Absolutamente nada, só estou cansado. E quanto àquela história da canção?

-Se resumi a um nome: Tomoyo! – ao dizer isso, a memória de Syaoran deu um giro por cada cantinho armazenado durante sua existência, aquele nome não lhe era estranho.

-Daidouji? – Meiling fez cara de desentendida, ignorou a pergunta e continuou falando sobre a música e a garota.

**-----------------**

Yukito já estava prestes a embarcar, estava um pouco afastado enquanto pagava pelo jornal que comprara para poder ler durante a viagem.

Sakura estava pensativa, observava as revistas em quadrinhos, paginava algumas revistas sobre artistas, não pensava mais com tanta freqüência no que Syaoran tentara dizer com aquelas palavras.

Olhou em volta. Piscou várias vezes seguidas. Seria aquilo uma miragem?

Suspirou, de longe, parecia Sonomi sempre apressada com suas guarda-costas, mas preferiu não certificar-se, sentia-se um tanto quanto perdida em sua relação com Tomoyo. Saudades passarem correndo por seu coração, tinha ótimas recordações, mas três anos antes de ir embora e até então, algo não havia dado muito certo na amizade entre elas. Recordou da caixinha de lembranças que achara pouco antes de viajar. Tanto era verdade, que esta nem ao menos deu noticias quando Sakura veio embora para fazer faculdade.

Seus pensamentos foram desviados pela mão de Yukito sobre seu ombro.

Ele estava já com a passagem em uma mão, na outra o jornal enrolado repousava em uma espera finita. O rapaz sorria de um modo calmo e que fazia com que Sakura sentisse um leve aperto no peito.

-Daqui a alguns tempos nos vemos novamente, você deve torcer para que as coisas dêem certo para mim – ele parecia tão pleno e seguro.

Estava na hora de dizer Adeus? Que conclusões tirara daquele pouco tempo com seu amigo tão querido?

-Tenho certeza que as coisas vão sair de acordo com seus planos Yukito – ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou – Você vai conseguir sim! – sorriu sentindo-se bem – Sempre vou torcer por você – encarou-o – Até a volta… Espero noticias maravilhosas e vitoriosas, hein? Não aceito nada menos que isso – piscou e abraçou-o mais forte.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e com carinho, afastou-se de Sakura ficando frente a frente com a garota.

-Kinomoto Sakura – ele sorriu – Obrigado por isso, vê se toma cuidado para não pegar outro resfriado – deu um beijo no rosto de Sakura e antes de se afastar dela, sussurrou – Que você encontre aquele seu amigo do sonho ou alguém tão bom quanto ele.

Sakura ficou parada, absorta nas palavras de Yukito. Levou as mãos próximas ao peito, sentia uma sensação estranha no coração. Não teve vontade de chorar, mas sim de sorrir e se lágrimas foram derramas, não eram de sofrimento, dor ou angustia, mas sim de uma sincera alegria e profundo agradecimento.

Ficou com a mão no ar despedindo-se até quando seus olhos não mais conseguiam alcançar a imagem de Yukito.

Respirou fundo e com um leve rodopio olhou para as portas de vidro por onde havia entrado e com passos leves tomou o rumo de volta para sua nova _'casa'_.

**------------------------------------------------O.o.O--------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

_**Reviews: **_

_Verinha-sensei_ ."_Crescer com esse vento e alcançar novos horizontes_" Eterna frase da sensei, só pra lembrar mesmo. Valeu por me ajudar nos finais alternativos para essa fic.

_Huntress Angel :_ Que bom que você viciou (risadas histéricas). A chantagem funcionou viu, agora só não podemos (nem eu e nem você) deixar a peteca cair, posto de cá e você comenta daí... hihihi...Não vou contar para ninguém, segredo! Só um pouco nromal, eu também. Espero tua review sem noção. Obrigada!

_Hitsumei-chan_ Não teve Takimo, vamos ver como vai ser essa relação, não é mesmo... hasuash... Espero que você goste desse capitulo também.

_Vivx:_ Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo e muito obrigada por sempre comentar nos capítulos. Vamos ver o que o Syaoran vai aprontar mais pra frente. Fica bem também.

_Lara_: Curso do Syaoran, boa pergunta (Syaoran, qual seu curso? – ele dá uma gargalhada de Magh-chan e sai avisando que é uma surpresa). Acho que este não teve interações muito profundas, mas vou trabalhar para melhorar isso, ok? Obrigada por ler a fic, espero continuar recebendo sua opinião sobre cada parte dela.

_Tomoyodadaidouji2007: _Ain, tudo bem, fiquei com medo de não estar mais gostando e por isso ter sumido. Que bom que você ainda lê. Vai ficar curiosa por mais um capítulo, até descobri o que o Syaoran quis dizer com aquelas palavrinhas.

_:D :_ Sim, mas neste período de janeiro, talvez eu fiquei mais enrolada, provavelmente vá viajar e isso atrapalhe um pouco, mas vou tentar ser freqüente nas atualizações dessa fic. Vai ter de esperar mais um pouco para saber o curso do senhor Li Syaoran (surpresa). Espero que continue gostando e comentando sempre. Obrigada!

_dessinha-almeida_Obrigada… obrigada e obrigada!

_Mary-chan: _Sobrinhaa! (pula e da um abraço na sobrinha Mary-chan). Amo coisas com duplo sentido (apesar de não gostar de ficar confusa com isso, chego até a ficar tonta quando penso demais nisso... hasuhaushsa). Sim, eu te entendo! Realmente, o homem mais lindo do mundo. Realmente, quem dera (quero um Syaoran pra mim). Esse demorou um pouco mais, mas enfim, está ai sobrinha, espero que goste. Obrigada por ler sempre e comentar sempre e sempre e sempre! Até mais sobrinhaaaaaaa!!!! (Yue te manda um abraço)

_Gabi_: Obrigada! Bem vinda Gabi, espero continuar agradando e que você continue deixando suas mensagens para que eu saiba onde devo melhorar e entenda suas emoções sobre cada parte, suas expectativas e ansiedades, curiosidades e tudo o mais. Tchan Tcharam… possivelmente teremos mais noticias desse momento da suposta cartinha no próximo capítulo. Tento postar sempre nos finais de semana.

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ Espero por seu e-mail, viu? Hoje eu dei uma de louca, mas é assim mesmo (meras semelhanças dessa Sakura com minha pessoinha, não são meras ilusões, sempre os personagens recebem uma parte de nós mesmos, em minha opinião). Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, bjos até dps!

_Lara, Sak, __Sylvana Melo_, _Haruna, Kimi_ _Tsukishiro, Anônima, MeRRyaNNe, Camila, Neline-chan, Verinha-sensei (você não está sumida, mas é só pra te pressionar a comentar de novo) e __Tomoyodadaidouji2007___**onde estão vocês**? Voltem!

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (praticamente **_**implorando**_**) "**Yue: Onde está sua dignidade?

Maghotta: Nas reviews que eu receber.**"**

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. __Aceito feliz!_

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (só para lembrar)**


	9. Tudo em uma Semana Parte III

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, problemas com o pc por conta da formatação. Vou viajar amanhã e talvez fique por uns tempos off, pelo menos até dia 27, então peço desculpas adiantadas.

**Capítulo Dedicado: **Presente de Ano Novo! Feliz 2008! Próspero ano e paz mundial! Hasuhasuhas Cuidem-se e feliz aniversário pessoal de Janeiro!

**[Música recomendada:** Little Wonders – Rob Thomas

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Espero que gostem desta fic! É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

"Tudo" em uma semana (Parte – II) – Flores e Lencinhos

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

Era final de tarde.

-Você tem exatamente – uma pausa de poucos segundos – Quarenta minutos para chegar ao metrô do local marcado.

-Mas… - a ligação havia sido bruscamente interrompida – Não acredito que ele desligou – falou emburrada sentando na cama.

O dia de Sakura se resumia a ouvir Meiling cantarolando a mesma música igual uma maluca com ares de sonhadora, a um tremendo frio na barriga que a fizera quebrar o próprio acordo com sua consciência e ler o bilhete de Syaoran mais umas… vinte vezes? Ou seriam vinte e sete?

Certamente naquele exato momento ela somara mais três passadas de olho para uma contagem fadada a ser esquecida propositalmente após a quinta lida.

Um almoço péssimo por conta da falta de fome e um telefonema daquele que estava lhe causando calafrios. Li Syaoran!

Será que dizer o quão desperdiçadas, as aulas, daquele dia, foram, seria o suficiente para descrever a total euforia que Sakura estava vivendo?

-O que há com você hoje? – Meiling irrompeu a porta do quarto de Sakura em saltinhos e rodopios.

-Por que pergunta?- a voz trêmula mais uma vez evidenciava que algo estava muito esquisito com a garota.

-Sei lá, você parece meio tensa…

-Mas, Meiling, só estou cansada. Agora me diga você, o que há de tão empolgante para estar com toda esta cantoria e dançinhas? – ela sorriu amigável.

-Nada! – fez um bico e saiu no mesmo ritmo que entrou – Espero que descanse logo, acho que esta semana será uma loucura – ela riu daquela maneira que somente ela, Meiling, era capaz de fazer.

Pela mente de Sakura, tudo que passou foi_ 'Ela sabe o que ele quer dizer com aquela frase. Claro! Como mais poderia comentar sobre a semana que mal começara?'_

A tensão e uma espécie de certeza de que suas suspeitas pudessem ser verdadeiras quebrou a última barreira de resistência. Sakura se deixou cair de costas na cama e ficou vendo estrelas coloridas enquanto seus pensamentos a deixavam meio nauseada pelo nervosismo.

Teria de arranjar um modo de escapar daquele momento. Ela acabara de sair de um sentimento torturante e não queria entrar em entrou sem se recuperar totalmente. Percebeu que se não fosse por Yukito, corria um grave risco de ser tentada pela proposta do rapaz. As lembranças da suspeita de que ele fosse o seu _amigo_ dos sonhos a inundaram por dentro…

Sakura se sentiu uma tremenda boba, afinal, apesar de sua consciência lhe gritar desesperadamente para que desaparecesse do mapa e que por tudo que era mais sagrado nesse mundo inteiro não se encontrar com Syaoran, algum sussurro firme, perdido dentro de si, vinha lhe perturbar e colocar os terríveis _'mas… '_ daquelas benditas frases decisivas.

Tomou fôlego e pegou de modo apressado a caixa de recordações do guarda-roupa, tirou o lenço que_ talvez_ pertencesse a Syaoran e enfiou dentro do bolso. Um lugar fácil, rápido e pratico para alguém que pretendia ter um plano de urgência caso as coisas realmente tomassem o rumo que sua mente criativa lhe revelava.

-Então é isso… se ele realmente – ficou vermelha – estiver pensando nessas coisas, vou desviar sua atenção lhe entregando o lenço – piscou se sentindo muito esperta.

Sabia que se fosse dele, poderia se livrar falando sobre algumas breves recordações que tinha daquele dia, conversas sobre infância costumavam ser longas, cheias de riso e sempre desviavam para alguma outra bobagem e assim por diante.

'_Garota esperta! Grande idéia Sakura! Parabéns… '_ ela tentava se convencer disso enquanto colocava um casaquinho leve e se dirigia a porta, afinal, só tinha quarenta minutos para estar lá.

**-------------**

Com a maior paciência do mundo, Syaoran saboreava uma barra de cereal mantendo um riso enigmático preso nos lábios.

-Ou este cereal tem algo de especial, o que eu não acredito ser o caso, ou você guarda um segredo super secreto – a mulher sorridente se aconchegou ao lado de um Syaoran pouco intimidado.

-Feito sobre encomenda. Deveria experimentar um desses também Takimo – ele não a olhou.

-Talvez eu o compre, ou você poderia me dar um pedaço e acabamos logo com essa terrível dúvida que me assola – ela se aproximou – Quero sentir essa mesma satisfação que você está transbordando.

Ele soltou o ar de forma pesada, a olhou de rabo de olho e depois olhou de volta para o cereal.

- Seria egoísmo não compartilhar a tal emoção – ele lhe entregou o cereal e se levantou do banco que estava sentado – mas – parou observando um sorriso vitorioso no rosto da moça – o sabor só é realçado quando se tem um "segredo super secreto''. Aí sim, vira uma combinação explosiva – ela sorria de modo cauteloso.

-Quem disse – se pôs em pé, ao lado dele – que não tenho um segredinho? – piscou – Você tem razão – mordeu outro pedaço da barra e devolveu o ultimo para Syaoran – Combinação explosiva! – passou o indicador e polegar em torno dos lábios com inteção de limpa-los – Mas por segurança, acho melhor deixar com você o último pedaço. Se ficar com ele, é final de algo, não muito positivo. Se jogar fora, talvez, luz no fim do túnel.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Syaoran a olhava quase sem expressão, mas um brilho surgia em seu olhar e jeito indomável inabalável – Não acredito em superstições.

-Que bom! Nem eu – Takimo jogou os cabelos para trás – Mas acredito que nenhum de nós é de correr riscos quando lhe damos com esses nossos "segredos super secretos", – ela gesticulou de modo acusador – não é a toa que receberam esse título.

-… - Syaoran sorriu – então…

-Oras, sejamos mais práticos e menos misteriosos. Você mordeu o primeiro pedaço, essa barra de cereal está revestida pelos seus segredinhos, nada mais justo que você decidir o _grande final_. – ela começou a se retirar –… Boa sorte nessa sua grande escolha! – ele ficou olhando-a desaparecer.

Depois que a perdeu de vista, com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto, fitou a lata de lixo e cansado de jogar contra o que já lhe era traçado, jogou fora o pedaço que restara. Mantendo o sorriso, apressou-se em sua busca, não dava mais para ficar sentado esperando as coisas caírem do céu.

**-------------**

Syaoran entrou em uma floricultura perto do local combinado. Eles já estavam fechando, se apressou.

Queria comprar apenas um cartão casual, floriculturas sempre têm diversidades em cartões, não tanto quanto livrarias, mas não perdia feio para papelarias.

-Flores? – uma mulher grávida sorria de modo simpático com seus olhos miúdos – Algo em especial? – ela se aproximou, alisando a barriga enorme com carinho.

-Não, apenas um cartão para uma pessoa – ele sorriu de volta passando os olhos pelo ambiente.

Mal percebeu quando um senhor já de bastante idade se aproximou deles.

-Pode deixar esse comigo, vá descansar filha, não quero vê-la com os pés inchados novamente – Syaoran observou quem falava, ele tinha toda a pinta daqueles velhos super sábios de filmes de pancadaria.

-Flores para alguém especial?

-Não, estou longe de minha casa, parentes e amigos mais íntimos – Syaoran de repente se sentiu meio bobo.

O senhor sorriu.

-Então o que quer? – uma pergunta simples, para alguém que procurava algo simples.

-Sério?! – Syaoran parou de rir e ficou encabulado – se não vim pelas flores significa que vim pelos cartões – a resposta não foi muito educada, mas Syaoran não se sentia em seu estado normal.

-Aniversário de algum amigo?

-Não e certamente se o fosse, não veria a uma floricultura – mais uma resposta ríspida, havia algo de errado consigo? – como conseguiu chegar tão perto sem que eu percebesse sua presença? – parecia incrédulo.

-Sou um homem que lida com as flores. Elas sentem o que transmito. Não posso me dar ao luxo de caminhar carregando o peso de todos os meus sentimentos momentâneos ou preocupações que me assolam a mente, não seria bom para os negócios. – ele sorriu, seu humor não havia alterado com as grosserias de Syaoran – Que tipo de cartão vai querer afinal?

-Não sei, exatamente… - Ele se sentia um completo idiota.

-Se não se incomoda posso lhe ajudar a selecionar algumas opções para a mocinha que irá recebê-los – Syaoran ia perguntar de onde ele descobrira sobre ser para uma garota, mas engoliu a pergunta ao lembrar da cortada sobre o aniversário – Quais suas intenções, o que você tem em mente?

-Algo prático,… vou deixar apenas um endereço do local que ela provavelmente será empregada.

-Tem certeza? – o homem piscou de modo calmo e sorriu – Não seria então mais _prático _anotar em um papel qualquer e tudo resolvido? – Syaoran não sabia o que responder – Fazemos o seguinte, você me parece saber o que quer, mas não como chegar ao que pretende.

-Então o que você me sugere? – ele pareceu por um momento desconfiar que aquilo fosse apenas um grande lance para uma boa venda. Tinha de admitir, ele sabia o que fazer e o que dizer para conseguir uma boa grana.

-Se o que eu lhe propor não surtir o efeito que você espera, não vai precisar me pagar absolutamente nada… farei seu cadastro como cliente, que acha?

-Tudo bem, negócio fechado – ele deu tapinhas leves no balcão do caixa – só não esqueça que tem de ser algo prático e casual.

Ele começou a tirar a carteira, contando o dinheiro que continha e depois olhou no relógio, sentindo que devia se apressar.

-Seria a garota sua namorada e vocês estão meio que com problemas e você tem essa maravilhosa proposta de emprego para ela e com medo de dar o braço a torcer quer ser mais ponderado o possível? – a mulher grávida o olhou não conseguindo evitar a curiosidade.

-Não necessariamente isso, mas para evitar desapontamentos e dar um maior significado para a ocasião – olhou para a barriga da mulher à sua frente – Não estamos com problema – sorriu sem querer falar mais nada.

-Certo… - ela observou o pai, que parecia empenhado em seu trabalho – saiba que ele te fará levar mais que um simples cartão – ela encarou de modo descontraído Syaoran, que há muito sabia daquilo – eternamente exagerado. Não se pode culpá-lo por sua tremenda fé nas possibilidades e essa incrível capacidade de fantasiar momentos.

-Hum… - ele suspirou – vamos ver no que dá esse exagero.

Depois de um curto tempo e com o grande projeto do floricultor nas mãos, Syaoran estava parado no ponto marcado com Sakura.

Não pensou que ela seria tão pontual, mas ficou contente por isso.

Aproximou-se dela, ela continha algo em mãos, mas não lhe entregou, parecia estarrecida e completamente confusa e embaraçada com tudo aquilo que ele carregava nas mãos.

Na verdade, não era nada demais o velho havia controlado seu suposto exagero, mas depois do que ele escrevera no envelope, qualquer gesto se tornaria simbólico e "mal" interpretado.

Uma rosa em tom salmão grudada ao cartão com o endereço. Cartão simples, com arte abstrata e com '_Por conseqüência de nossas escolhas de ontem… _' escrito em negrito logo que se abria o dito cujo.

-Syaoran… eu não – ela se aproximou insegura.

-Está pronta para ver grandes mudanças em sua vida, Sakurinha? – ele sorriu, queria que ela voltasse ao normal, então resolveu piorar a situação sendo bastante claro – Não significa que quero andar te agarrando por ai, se é isso que está pensando – ela piscou os olhos com o rosto fervendo.

-Em momento algum eu…

-Não precisa dizer, está na sua cara – ele riu de modo gozador – Não me diga que se sente atraída por mim a este ponto? – ele fez a cara mais safada do mundo e se aproximou dela, colocou seu rosto bem próximo querendo examinar cada traço do rosto da garota à sua frente.

-Li! – Sakura o empurrou – O que exa-ta-mente – quase engasgou no 'ta' – você quer de mim?

-Duas coisas! – a reação de desentendimento o fez querer se divertir um pouco mais com tudo aquilo, _talvez até demais_ – Primeiro, saber o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha quanto a tudo isso – ele abriu os braços e girou o corpo um pouco de um lado para o outro chamando atenção – e em seguida, que você me deixe te explicar o que eu quis dizer, caso não tenha entendido o que eu disse, tenho quase certeza de esse ser o caso – riram sem graça do que ele acabara de dizer.

-Para mim, você está de gozação comigo. Isto tudo é uma tremenda palhaçada – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e enfiou as mãos no bolso após entregar a flor e o cartão. Esperou que Sakura o lê-se e aproveitou um pouco mais o terrível engano.

-Entendo… você não acredita nas minhas intenções Sakurinha?! – forçou uma voz e expressão de quem havia sido gravemente magoado, explodindo em uma risada maldosamente gozadora em pensamento.

-Ma-mas… - ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e coçou a testa, mordeu a unha do polegar direito e sorriu sem jeito, com as bochechas mantendo o vermelho revelador – Ai ai ai ai ai… você me confundi toda, sabia? – tentou parecer ser natural.

-Posso acabar com sua confusão e deixar claro que essa onda de sentimentalismo e sensibilidade não deixa de ser apenas um tremendo engano, garanto que vai descobrir a verdade, que saber como? – os olhos de Syaoran pareciam tentar ler o que Sakura pensava.

-Tenho medo de perguntar – ela ergueu os ombros e inclinou um pouco a cabeça, pendendo-a para o lado em seguida – Sabia que você está meio esquisito? – ela encostou as costas da mão direita no rosto de Syaoran.

-Eu to normal… Sem perguntas, não fala nada, certo? – Ele sorriu, um sorriso só de boca, sem mostrar os dentes, com um jeito de menino, Sakura sentiu uma pedra de gelo cair pesadamente em seu estômago e com receio, devolveu o sorriso esperando por algo e esquecendo o plano do lencinho.

-Vai se surpreender com o fato de suas conclusões terem sido precipitadas, espero que não fique chateada e encare isso com maturidade – novamente o sorriso e outra pedra de gelo um pouco maior, desceu no estômago de Sakura.

Suas intenções escritas não eram a que ele demonstrava… em impulso, decidiu beija-la.

Aproximou-se perigosamente da garota, uma das mãos na cintura e a outra na nuca. Sakura se arrependeu de ter preso o cabelo em rabo de cavalo, corria um grave risco de ele sentir o arrepio que aqueles toques lhe causavam. Aproximou-a para perto de si com um puxão leve, permanecendo com o sorriso foi guiando o rosto de Sakura até o seu, forçando-a a ficar na ponta dos pés e se inclinando para alcançar seu objetivo, ele tinha tanta certeza que a impressão de se darem bem vinha puramente de um sentimento fraternal ou ao menos queria que assim o fosse, que decidiu tomar aquelas medidas, para esclarecer para ambas as partes sua desejada verdade.

Os rostos próximos, as respirações se confundindo, os olhares se cruzando e uma terrível sensação de que as probabilidades de não sentirem nada além de sentimento fraternal iam reduzindo gradativamente.

Internamente, Sakura implorava para que ele não continuasse com aquilo, será que conseguiria resistir.

Li apenas se aproximava, era algo instintivo, não mais pensado. Queria e isso bastava para influência-lo… realmente ele não deveria estar em seu estado normal.

Tão próximos… tão próximos…

Um sorriso estranho no rosto de Li. O que exatamente poderia significar?

**------------------------------------------------O.o.O--------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

_**Reviews: **_

_Verinha-sensei_ Eternos finais alternativos.

_MeRRyaNNe:_ Te add! Obrigada! Que bom que você continua acompanhando.

_Huntress Angel :_ Espero não ter demorado demais. Espíritos me perseguindo? Huh, o Yue ficou com ciúmes ( ele está zangado por eu ter chamado ele de espírito). Te cuida, devolvo a peteca.

_Hitsumei-chan_ Teve Takimo, mas tenho planos para ela. Ahasuhasuhas Tomoyo e Sakura, vão descobrir, vou dar uma pista, a culpa é do Touya!

_Vivx:_ Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Ótimo Ano novo!!! Syaoran em uma enorme dose para vc que foi uma das que pediu, de certo modo, para ver o que ele faria.

_Tomoyodadaidouji2007: _Ain, tudo bem, fiquei com medo de não estar mais gostando e por isso ter sumido. Que bom que você ainda lê. Vai ficar curiosa por mais um capítulo, até descobri o que o Syaoran quis dizer com aquelas palavrinhas.

_dessinha-almeida_ A questão da Tomoyo vai vir depois, preciso dar um ponta pé na idéia do Syao.

_Mary-chan: _Sobrinhaa! (coloca as mãos em formato de segredo) Espero que tenha gostado dessa fic. E surpresa quanto ao beijo, será que vai rolar mesmo? Estão tão próximos que não sei se resistirão um ao outro. Eriol, ainda não, depois. Daqui uns dois ou três capítulos, Tomoyo, Kero e Yue vão aparecer antes. Obrigada sobrinhaaa! Muitíssimo obrigada e fique sabendo que é recíproco! Devia escrever, você deve ser boa com fics também, certeza!

_Gabi_: E aê? Que achou do Syaoran nessa? Ta meio saidinho não? (ergue uma sobrancelha pensativa: 'vamos ver no que dá')

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ Vou dar uma sumida, li parte do que me mandou, espero terminar de ler antes de viajar… está bem bom, vou te mandar idéias assim que possível. Obrigada por tudo.

_Lara, Sak:D, __Sylvana Melo_, _Haruna, Kimi_ _Tsukishiro_, _Anônima, Camila, Neline-chan, Verinha-sensei (você não está sumida, mas é só pra te pressionar a comentar de novo) e___**onde estão vocês**? Voltem!

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (praticamente **_**implorando**_**) "**Yue: Onde está sua dignidade?

Maghotta: Nas reviews que eu receber.**"**

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. __Aceito feliz!_

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (só para lembrar)**


	10. Tudo em uma Semana Parte IV

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Voltei pessoas, demorei a escrever por que o word teve problemas e deletou o que já estava escrito. Buááá! Aqui está mais um pouco dessa fic com todo o meu carinho. Ando sensível, para quem quiser entender um pouco mais vou contar uma mini história no final. **Ana, obrigada pela ajuda e orientação.** Você não imagina como estava perturbada.

**Capítulo Dedicado: **A um amigo meu com o qual andamos meio abalados.

**[Música recomendada:** Hands on Approach – A Change

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Espero que gostem desta fic! É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

**Pergunta que não quer calar (1):** Beijou ou não beijou? (_deixem suas opiniões_)

**Pergunta que não quer calar (2):** Quem é o misterioso rapaz que surge neste capítulo? (_essa é fácil_)

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

"Tudo" em uma semana (Parte – IV) – Correntinha de pano

**------------------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------------**

_Capitulo anterior: Flores e Lencinhos_

Internamente, Sakura implorava para que ele não continuasse com aquilo, será que conseguiria resistir.

Li apenas se aproximava, era algo instintivo, não mais pensado. Queria e isso bastava para influência-lo… realmente ele não deveria estar em seu estado normal.

Tão próximos… tão próximos…

Um sorriso estranho no rosto de Li. O que exatamente poderia significar?

…

Syaoran apressou os passos seguintes. Encostou sua boca na de Sakura, mas sem aprofundar, apenas deixou os lábios grudados por um longo tempo. Sentia-a tremer em seus braços e quando uma sensação e vontade de tornar aquilo um pouco mais intenso tomou-lhe conta, abriu um dos olhos para bisbilhotá-la.

Sakura parecia estar entregue ao momento e aquilo o fez se sentir um aproveitador, havia forçado a barra e ela foi ingênua o suficiente para ir até ali. As coisas não estavam saindo como ele planejara naquela noite ao pensar em como ajuda-la. Então, tinha de acabar com aquilo enquanto ainda conseguia ter razão acima de _instintos_.

-Sabe o que é mais engraçado? – falou ainda com os lábios grudados nos dela.

-Li?! – ela recobrava a noção da realidade.

-Eu? Não… você – ele afastou um pouco o rosto do dela, sem conseguir afasta-la muito - Essa sua cara de desentendida… você hein Sakurinha… uma tremenda de uma aproveitadora – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, recebeu um soco no estômago.

-Sabe de uma coisa, realmente a tal de sensibilidade, era um engano – ela passou a mãos pelos lábios – um engano letal!

Syaoran se recompôs, ia devolver com um comentário menos ofensivo, mas ao perceber que ela disfarçava um soluço e sua respiração ainda não havia voltado ao normal, resolveu que, já que a burrada estava feita, nada melhor que aproveitar um pouco mais.

-Não sabia que eu era assim, uma arma letal na sua vida – ela o olhou estranho – Sua falta de ar vem de doença ou fui eu? – piscou se aproximando dela – Sakurinha, vamos ser realistas… falei para tratar com maturidade e…

-Maturidade igual a sua? – ela se afastou dele – Vou te mostrar o que é essa maturidade, vou ligar para – soluçou alto – Meiling e ver o que ela acha desse seu momento – novos soluços de nervosismo, aquilo nunca havia acontecido com ela antes – de hora vaga – Sakura sorriu se sentindo muito esperta, Syaoran apenas a observava, coçou o rosto e depois soprou o ar de modo pesado.

-Tudo bem, até lhe dou meu celular se precisar fazer isso… - ele estendeu o aparelho – mas nunca vai ficar sabendo o que realmente quis dizer naquele bilhete – ele se afastou dela com passos lerdos, pretendia dar a impressão de quem se retirava para ela se sentir mais a vontade com o telefonema.

-Você já deixou bem claro quais eram suas intenções e se quer saber… a minha resposta é – Syaoran a olhou de modo indiferente e vazio fazendo-a calar na espera de algum comentário.

-Acha mesmo que eu seria tão devagar a este ponto? E fracamente… se chama aquilo lá de intenções ou se intitula aquilo de beijo, você está bem…

-Olha aqui Li Syaoran – ela apontou o indicador no rosto dele, nessa altura do campeonato, seu soluço já havia passado e sua respiração era de alguém muito irritada, bufando – Não vamos discutir mais isso e… - ele começou a rir, Sakura o encarou furiosa, mas depois de alguns segundos, acabou sendo contagiada pelo riso – Não tem graça – falou choramingando e tentando prender as risadas.

-Claro que tem… olha só você – ele se aproximou e tomou o celular das mãos dela por precaução – é por isso que a gente se dá tão bem Kinomoto Sakurinha – Syaoran a olhou com um aspecto ótimo – você me detesta gostando de mim de um modo bastante significativo e eu te aturo por isso… - ele apertou os ombros dela – foi ótimo – ele apertou os lábios dela com o polegar e o indicador – aproveitar um pouco dessa sua boquinha que só fala bobagem – ele piscou – agora vamos que temos o resto do dia lotado.

Sakura o encarou séria, ainda tentando se livrar daquela sensação terrível de quando ele enroscou os lábios nos seus e depois, quando ele apertou sua boca entre os dedos. Teve uma vontade e a fez cumprir-se, acertou-lhe um pedala na nuca e depois sorriu como uma criança que acaba de ganhar o melhor presente do mundo.

-Lotado? Pretende gastar mais de nossos tempos com isso que você chama de beijo?

-Não… - ele parou e olhou-a sério – _você_ chama isso de beijo – voltou a caminhar.

-Eu não chamo isso de beijo… - Sakrua tentou acompanhar os passos de Syaoran.

-Então o que chama de beijo? Aquilo que você vê em filminhos pré-adolescentes e novelas cheias de embolações e coisas exageradas – ele riu de modo gozador olhando-a de rabo de olho e por cima.

-Não seja ridículo – ela corou leve ao ver que ele não desviava a atenção de si – Para onde está me levando?

-Para o futuro – ele segurou na mão dela e sorriu de modo convidativo – temos de nos apressar, caso contrário não vamos pegar a pessoa certa a tempo – começou a correr, trazendo consigo uma Sakura insegura e confusa.

-Não estou preparada para me casar… ainda mais com você! – soltou, dando língua para o rapaz que parecia apressado.

-Não precisa se preocupar, você ainda não entrou na minha lista das pretendentes – ele não a olhou – Mas se estiver se achando tão confiante, podemos tentar fechar um acordo, o que tem para me oferecer? – Syaoran deu uma rápida olhada para Sakura – Não me venha com o papo de uma grande personalidade, sabe muito bem que isso virou conversa para boi dormir e não trás comida pra casa… - ambos sorriram.

-Se eu sobreviver a isso, me lembre de nunca mais – ela gritava tentando tomar fôlego e não tropeçar – nunquinha… aceitar essas suas loucuras! – Syaoran a olhou de maneira significativa e sorriu.

Ela apenas se sentiu meio perdida, mas em seguida sorriu de volta. Querendo ou não, estava se divertindo e no fundo, até que aquela total perda de tempo com o encostar das bocas, havia lhe dado calafrios bastante satisfatórios. Aquilo não a preocupou, sentia-se bem e isso devia ser bom, mesmo sabendo dos riscos que corria.

Syaoran a guiava por entre ruas, pessoas, carros, cachorros, cadeiras, lixos e tudo mais que atravessava o caminho. Tinha a preocupação de sempre cair na risada quando ela acabava esbarrando, tropeçando ou deslizando em algo.

As flores da primavera começavam a tomar destaque e a paisagem branca dava lugar para um colorido energizante. As pessoas se despediam das blusas de frio grossas e os casaquinhos ocupavam o novo figurino das ruas. Certamente que ainda estava bastante frio, o inverno ainda se despedia de maneira lerda, mas era um frio um pouco mais confortável.

Finalmente chegaram ao local pretendido, Sakura chegara a esta conclusão pela diminuída que Syaoran dera após três quarteirões e uma porção de curvas em torno destes em passos velozes.

-Ótima forma Sakurinha – Syaoran falou se divertindo com o cansaço notável.

-Digo o mesmo Li – ela se esticou para trás forçando a coluna e depois sorriu – E então, para onde agora?

-Nós chegamos… - ele empurrou uma porta de vidro e antes que Sakrua lesse o nome do lugar tapou seus olhos de maneira desajeitada e a enfiou para dentro – Isso tem de ser surpresa, vamos ver se seu olfato é tão bom, quanto essa sua língua afiada – ele cumprimentou com um gesto rápido a pessoa atrás do balcão.

-Tem cheiro de cachorro molhado, ração e perfume barato – ela ia falando enquanto ele a colocava para dentro.

-Melhor você dosar as palavras – risadas foram ouvidas, Sakura arrancou as mãos do rapaz de seu rosto e depois de fazer cara de desentendida pareceu atônita.

-Syaoran, me desculpa – se aproximou dele e estendeu os braços para abraça-lo – Não sabia que víamos tratar de alguma doença sua – fez cara de quem carregava toda a culpa do mundo nos ombros.

-Hum – ele apertou a boca sentindo uma fisgada – essa foi profunda Sakurinha… - levou a mão ao peito – machucou – seu rosto se contorcia em uma risada contida.

-Tá, mas sem delongas… se não viemos por seus carrapatos, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Kinomoto Sakura? – um senhor cabeludo e com oclinhos se aproximou da dupla dinâmica.

-Sim senhor, a própria. Avisei que ela era meio geniosa – Syaoran estendeu a mão para ele e sorriu de maneira educada, colocava em prática toda a cordialidade do mundo.

-Que eu tenho com tudo isso? – Sakura se aproximou deles parecendo aflita por seus modos.

-Este jovem da família Li me procurou a fim de arranjar um estágio para a senhorita, fez ótimas recomendações a seu respeito e disse que era iniciante, certo?

-Ah! – Sakura parecia confusamente feliz – Li, você… então… suas intenções eram puras – ela deu um pulo na direção dele e o abraçou – Eu, sim, nossa… desculpa, mas – ela se movia de um lado para outro, observava tudo e se sentia muito feliz, não conseguia se expressar.

-Amanhã você poderá vir aqui para conversarmos melhor? – o senhor sorriu.

-Claro – Sakura o cumprimentou.

-Clow – ele esticou a mão de modo educado – Dr. Clow – Sakura apanhou a mão dele e sorriu dando um leve aperto.

-Dr. Clow, muitíssimo obrigada. – finalmente seus ânimos se acalmaram e ela assimilou as coisas.

Estava prestes a ser empregada e o maior responsável de tudo aquilo estava ao seu lado, sentia-se em débito com ele.

-Podemos fazer uma rápida entrevista agora, se puderem? – Dr. Clow apontou uma sala atrás de si – Amanhã só acertaremos os últimos ajustes, pode ser? – ele olhou o relógio – Ainda tenho um pouco mais de tempo.

-Sim – Sakura olhou Syaoran com os olhos expressando, de maneira intensa, todo seu contentamento – Não precisa esperar se estiver muito apressado Li – ela parecia um pouco preocupada com os horários do rapaz, Meiling falava, sempre que estava chateada com Syaoran, sobre o quanto ele se matava de trabalhar e em horários tão esquisitos.

-Não se preocupe comigo Sakurinha, vá lá dentro e convença-o a te contratar enquanto eu fico aqui dando umas folheadas nessas revistas e tomando um chá, comendo biscoitos – ele foi em direção as revistas – vou ficar te esperando, boa sorte – sentou-se e sinalizou para que ela andasse logo e parasse de enrolar.

-Obrigada – Sakura gesticulou falando silenciosa, em seguida sorriu.

Conseguiria aquele emprego, precisava conseguir.

Syaoran ficou cerca de quase uma hora plantado esperando a entrevista terminar, leu três revistas e tomou dois copinhos de chá, um de café, comeu cinco biscoitinhos e foi ao banheiro duas vezes.

Quando Sakura já estava prestes a sair, ouviu comentários vindo da sala de banho e tosa, algumas pessoas comentavam sobre a entrada de uma nova pessoa. Ficou imaginando como os boatos corriam rápidos e sentiu-se feliz pela garota ao vê-la sair quase dançando de dentro da sala. Como imaginava, ela havia conseguido o estagio.

-Então, nos vemos amanhã no final da tarde? – Dr. Clow acenou para a menina confirmando, recolhendo um guarda-chuva e um casaco.

-Amanhã – ele sorriu da mesma maneira acolhedora e se despediu deles.

Durante o percurso do senhor até a porta, os dois não trocaram uma só palavra, mas logo que ele cruzou a linha de saída, Sakura pulou novamente no pescoço de Syaoran e agradeceu pela milésima vez.

-Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você Sakurinha, após aceitar passar a semana comigo – parecia sincero.

-Depois dessa, até o resto da vida – ela brincou fitando-o de modo encantador.

-Mas, ainda não é tudo. Por hoje sim… mas amanhã, temos que organizar os horários – Sakura não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, estava alegre demais para dar ouvidos para qualquer outra coisa, então apenas sorriu aceitando tudo.

Syaoran sinalizou a porta para que fossem embora, ela assentiu com a cabeça e começou a andar até o local indicado. Olhou para o rapaz que vinha trás de si e antes que pudesse abrir a porta, alguém o fez.

Um rapaz de cabelos escuros e aspecto alegre, óculos de grau e boa postura passou ao seu lado, um vento frio entrou e percorreu todos os três membros da sala de recepção da clínica veterinária.

-Boa noite! – o rapaz os cumprimentou.

-Boa noite! – falaram em coro, Sakura sorriu e Syaoran o encarou desconfiado com aquele ar que pairava em torno do rapaz.

-Temos de nos apressar – ele tocou o ombro de Sakura para que ela voltasse a andar e depois estendeu o braço com relógio para ela – daqui quinze minutos vai passar o nosso metrô.

-Ah... está bem – voltaram a se movimentar, Sakura olhou pela janela o rapaz de óculos, ele parecia bem a vontade – Você o conhece Li? - não olhou para Syaoran.

-Não, mas não gostei dele – tentou disfarçar a tensão em sua voz.

-Mas você nem o conhece – Sakura pareceu confusa – Ah! Li-kun – ela deu um empurrão no rapaz tentando-o fazer sorrir – Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, já falei que depois de hoje é para sempre – Sakura preferia Syaoran bancado o carrasco com ela, do que vê-lo com aquele aspecto distante e sombrio.

-Para sempre Sakurinha – ele a olhou voltando ao jeito normal – Então vamos ter de fazer um contrato, termo de compromisso de sua parte, será minha serviçal – finalmente sorriu.

-E quanto a você?

-Que tem? Você é quem se ofereceu, agora vai ter de agüentar, sabe que eu cobro, não é mesmo?.! – ela ia responder algo para insultá-lo, mas os olhos do rapaz não a observavam, logo que ela percebeu um sorriso maldoso se formando no rosto de Li Syaoran, se preocupou em procurar o que ele olhava.

A surpresa de Sakura foi gigantesca e sua perplexidade maior ainda ao ver que ele ia em direção aquilo que lhe roubara atenção.

Uma máquina de mini brinquedos. Ele colocou uma moeda e girou-a para em seguida escutar o barulho da cápsula que continha algum pequeno objetinho caindo.

-Li, já não está grandinho para este tipo de coisa – ele abriu a cápsula e depois olhou em volto, percebeu os fiapos soltos do cachecol de Sakura e o arrancou da garota para tentar pegar os fiapos.

-Apenas, espera um pouco, está bem? – ele sinalizou afastando-a para que não descobrisse sua armação.

-Para quem não queria se atrasar...

-Qualquer coisa eu pago um táxi e não precisa rachar, Takimo também queria, mas acabou sendo mais um golpe – ele queria apenas irritá-la com a comparação, sabia que aquilo causava algum tipo de efeito em Sakura, mas não estava olhando para ver se surtia reações.

-Ah… - ela sorriu e sentou-se no meio-fio observando a rua com pouco movimento – quando quiser ir – sorriu novamente, agora um pouco amarga.

Sakura mais uma vez sentiu-se indo à estaca zero com relação a Syaoran. Ele a deixava bem e feliz, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia não ser totalmente sincero e um completo desconhecido. Conseguia fazê-la esquecer um pouco de Yukito enquanto estavam juntos, mas a fazia lembrar que sempre haveria uma Takimo ou qualquer outra garota entre eles e…

Deu-se conta de que queria ser próxima dele.

Virou-se para trás, apenas para fitar as costas de um Syaoran aprontando mais uma das suas. Imaginou qual tipo de amor ele seria em sua vida, certamente não terra. Não ar. Não fogo e não água. Se não se encaixa em nenhum, talvez não seja amor. Mas Sakura temia colocar aquilo em plano amizade e isso a deixava ainda mais confusa.

Amigos costumam saber um pouco de tudo sobre o outro e não eram assim com eles.

Voltou sua atenção para a rua, deixou os ombros caírem e deitou o rosto nos joelhos enquanto os braços envolviam as pernas em um abraço solitário.

-Prontinho Sakurinha…

-Não se cansa desses diminutivos – ela não o olhou, nem se moveu, não queria que ele percebesse seu aborrecimento.

-Qual é o problema? – não o percebeu inclinando atrás de si.

-Não tem problema algum, só estou cansada.

-Tenho algo que vai te animar – ele jogou o cachecol em cima da cabeça dela tentando trazer-lhe a atenção.

-Espero que não sejam essas suas grosserias – resmungou, havia mordido a isca.

Sakura voltou-se furiosa para um Syaoran sorridente que estendia bem em cima de seu rosto uma espécie de correntinha com um penduricalho estranho.

Colocou as mãos em concha para receber a correntinha de tecido. Logo reconheceu os fiapos coloridos de seu cachecol e em seguida uma argola?!

-Syaoran, uma argola? Uma argola vai me animar? – ela parecia desentendida enquanto o olhava com o mesmo sorriso.

-Isso lembra um anel – ele piscou – Tudo bem que praticamente cabem uns três dedos seus ai dentro, mas era apenas uma maneira de fazer alusão, agora se você quiser mesmo, eu posso colocar o helicóptero que veio como brinde ai nessa correntinha de pano… - ele estendeu a outra mão mostrando o brinquedo de plástico em tons esverdeados – Sabe Sakurinha… não pensei que você ser tão grata assim – fez cara de magoado.

-Desculpa Li – ela se ergueu – Obrigada – tomou o helicóptero da mão dele e enficou no bolso – Mas sei que isso é apenas uma maneira de contrato para me lembrar de que um dia eu disse _para sempre_ – deu um peteleco na testa do rapaz e ele devolveu.

-_E voltamos para o Li_ – sussurrou em tom amargo sem que ela não pudesse ouvir – De qualquer maneira, você está bem esquisita – começou a andar na frente – ainda dá tempo de chegarmos ao metrô.

-Esquisita? – ela o acompanhou colocando o cordão no pescoço e puxando-o para ver.

-Ficou bom, por isso acho melhor você manter ele por dentro da roupa – falou debochado – Isso representa um ciclo contínuo… vamos nos apressar.

-Mas esquisita como? Publicidade e propaganda? Analisando bem você tem talento para coisas manuais… e essa frase – Sakura voltou a andar atrás de Syaoran – Não vai me responder? Então ta… não falaremos mais nada, se é assim que prefere… - cruzou os braços e o passou.

-Antes que você entre nessa de vez, amanhã vamos nos organizar no horário do almoço, o que significa que vamos almoçar juntos, então não suma de mim – ficou observando as costas dela – Não é publicidade e propaganda, apesar de já ter assistido algumas aulas desse curso.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa e eles não se olharam. Sakura parecia ocupada demais em ignorá-lo e Syaoran apenas fingia não perceber a cara emburrada da garota.

Ao entrarem na Universidade e caminharem juntos até o dormitório CLAMP se mantiveram calados, apenas disputando em passos rápidos quem chegava primeiro e quem conseguia ser o mais ignorante em silêncio.

Pararam em frente a porta, Syaoran ia seguir sem olhá-la, mas Sakura o puxou em sua direção.

-Obrigada por hoje Li – sorriu debochada.

-Hunf – ele fez cara de metido, empinou o nariz e ao ouvir uma voz semelhante com a de Meiling começou a correr – Até amanhã Sakurinha! – sinalizou um tchau distante.

-Até… - ela sussurrou começando a entrar no prédio.

………

Andava em passos lerdos, sabia que sofreria um interrogatório sobre sua demora em voltar para casa. Meiling era páreo duro, principalmente por que Sakura suspeitava dela e Touya terem feito um acordo que envolvia dinheiro, vigília e sabe-se lá mais o quê.

-Sakura? – a voz de Meiling ocupou todo o ambiente logo que a garota entrou em seu quarto.

-Sim Meiling – ela parou na porta sorrindo educada.

-Por que não atendeu o seu celular? Você e meu primo quando resolvem desaparecer são um espetáculo, até parecem esquecer que existem pessoas que se preocupam e – ela se aproximou – Você parece cansada e estranha…

-Até você? Não estou estranha – ela se afastou – Cansada certamente, confusa um pouco, contente sim, mas estranha… não.

-Quem mais disse que você estava estranha? – Meiling percebeu pelo olhar de Sakura que aquela havia sido uma pergunta estúpida – Então estava com Syaoran?

-Sim… ele me arranjou um estágio, vou trabalhar – Sakura tirou o cachecol e sentou-se na beirada do sofá.

-Isso é ótimo, mas, como ele estava? – Sakura se surpreendeu com a pergunta, Meiling havia desviado totalmente a conversa de um ponto para outro e pelo seu rosto, parecia realmente preocupada.

-Ele está como sempre, daquele jeito que você conhece. – aquilo ao invés de amenizar a expressão da menina a fez ficar mais receosa ainda.

-Isso não é nada bom – sentou-se ao lado de Sakura.

-O que há? – observou o rosto contorcido da jovem.

-Ele teve mais uma briguinha com a família e não parece estar muito bem. Mas, ele é forte e sempre arranja uma maneira de colocar as coisas de volta no eixo – ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando, mas logo ficou chorosa – Eu que sempre estrago as coisas e coloco pilha, pressiono mesmo, sabe? – Sakura assentiu – Mas na grande maioria das vezes estou errada.

-Eu não entendo muito bem sobre o que você está falando, mas… - Sakura abraçou Meiling – As coisas vão se acertar, como você mesma disse – olhou a amiga com um sorriso compadecido.

-Sim…

-Bom Tomoyo, eu tenho de… - Sakura parou de falar e olhou assustada para Meiling.

-Isso! Tomoyo… Daidouji Tomoyo. Ela canta aquela música que eu fiquei cantarolando. Nossa, de onde você a conhece? – Sakura engoliu em seco.

-Nós – levantou-se, não pretendia estender aquela conversa – fomos muito amigas tempos atrás, mas daí… não nos falamos mais. Olha só Meiling, estou exausta e tenho um longo dia amanhã, então já vou tomar um banho rápido e dormir. Boa noite – praticamente correu antes que Meiling falasse mais alguma coisa.

-Estranho… - a menina de longos cabelos negros encostou-se confusa no sofá e fechou o semblante, pensativa – Tudo isso é muito estranho. Mas que ela canta bem, canta – sorriu e se ergueu em um salto – Syaoran, temos de conversar. – começou a andar em passos largos até seu quarto.

……

Sakura sentou-se na beirada da cama, enrolada na toalha, segurou entre os dedos o cordão de pano e sorriu, depois pegou o helicóptero e o colocou sobre o criado-mudo enquanto punha o colar no pescoço novamente.

Deixou o brinquedo sobre o lenço que esqueceu de usar como plano de escapatória para as intenções de Syaoran. Outra hora entregaria. Com ele, sempre precisaria de um plano B.

Então seus pensamentos voltaram para a _perda de tempo_.

……

Syaoran também pensou sobre aquilo, mas pensou muito mais sobre os efeitos que aquilo havia lhe causado e o quanto mais poderia se aproximar dela sem correr maiores riscos.

A amizade entre eles havia sido fácil e o passo seguinte parecia estar também caminhando de modo acelerado. Como ele deveria se comportar? Ela acabava de sair de um momento ruim com alguém e estava frágil… ele tinha de ser amigo dela e não tentar outras coisas.

Mas por que tentaria outras coisas? De onde vinha aquele tipo de idéia maluca?

-Deve estar ficando gagá – sorriu de modo cético – Que tipo de coisa é essa que está acontecendo? – ele se olhou no espelho, lavou o rosto e de maneira decidida largou a gilete de lado, já estava tão desatento que se tentasse se barbear, acabaria com cortes por todo o rosto, assim como foi no dia em que se conheceram.

Lembrou do esbarrão que tiveram e que as roupas dela ainda estavam em seu quarto, assim como as dele ainda estavam com ela. Tinham de fazer a troca.

……

Naquele mesmo momento em que muitos se perdiam em pensamentos, alguém chegava à Universidade. Acompanhada de guarda-costas que ficaram para trás logo que ela cruzou o portão.

Assim como muitas mães fazem com suas filhas, Sonomi beijou Tomoyo e se despediu da menina desejando boa sorte com as aulas e que ela conseguisse se recuperar nas aulas que perdera.

-Alguma coisa está prestes a acontecer – Sonomi se despedia de longe, nunca havia sido ligada nessas sensações, mas estava com um pressentimento bom. – Vamos embora logo – falou para a guarda-costas ao seu lado.

……

Meiling já estava dormindo, era ótima para pegar no sono bem rápido.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

_**Reviews: **_

_dessinha-almeida_Acredito que sim, o 9 foi um pouco menor que o 8 (não tenho certeza T.T). Desculpa a demora, mas já ta ai.

_Vivx:_ Taram, e ai? Que achou? Beijou ou não beijou? Hasuhsa Fica bem você também.

_Gabi_: Má? Só um pouquinho. (risadas maléficas e Yue sai correndo de medo). Realmente muito saidinho mesmo, ai ai... meninos nessa fase são o terror. Hormônios… hormônios! Ele ia beijar neah? Eu parei… hasuhasusah

_Huntress Angel :_ Joga a peteca de volta para Huntress Angel. Teve um pouco de Tomoyo, hein? Imagina, mania de chantagem?! Haushasuhas. Estamos de volta ao jogo do ano segunda fase.

_Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:_ Já podemos começar. Vi que lançou o 4° cpto, vou dar uma lida. (vou pegar no seu pé hein? Já podemos começar a pensar em idéias para um próximo? Idéias por e-mail, ok?) **Batidão do Syaoran** foi ótimo, até agora to rindo disso, mó engraçado mesmo, próximo cpto vou colocar um especial com esse batidão hein? (nas reviews estão pedindo da reação da Sakura, tbm qro saber e o Yue está se acabando de rir aqui). Sakura vai sofrer só um pouqinho…

_Mary-chan: _Sobrinhaazinhaaa lindaaa! Muito tempo né? Que achou do que aconteceu depois daquele sorrisinho de final? Desculpe a demora, como vão os nervos? Que ótimo que você está escrevendo, quero ler sua fic, tenho certeza de que deve estar ficando maravilhosa e consultei a Sra Yelan, ela disse que tem um bom pressentimento sobre isso, basta explorar este seu talento que se tornará uma fabulosa escritora. Eu também estou tentando ficar boa.

_Dany:_ Sim, eu realmente estava estressada, que bom que nem deu para aparecer meu estado de humor. 1 semana sem beber? Espero que tenha conseguido agüentar até hoje então, tirando o Ano Novo e Natal e também Carnaval, são datas onde é normal beber um pouqinho, pode crê que o Syaoran também aproveitou o recesso e tomou umas doses.E ai? Que achou do 'beijo'? hasuhas Aquele sorrisinho no final realmente era muito suspeito. Um pouco depois do dia 27, mas enfim, está aqui.

_Verinha-sensei_ Eternos finais alternativos. Sensei, não digo nada, espero que você diga. Ainda bem que você não viu o caderno, fugi um pouco do script.

_MeRRyaNNe:_Obrigada! Obrigadíssima! Te chamei no msn e você veio me socorrer, obrigada um zilhão de vezes.

_Hitsumei-chan_ Takimo surgiu do nada, ai ai, que complicado isso. (cantando junto, música viciante: Syaoran é taradinho… inho…inho) pergunta para a Yume-chan, vou ver se consigo trazer ela em uma entrevista especial sobre o batidão do Yue e Eriol.

_Tomoyodadaidouji200,Lara, Sak:D, __Sylvana Melo_, _Haruna, Kimi_ _Tsukishiro_, _Anônima, Camil e, Neline-chan___**onde estão vocês**? Voltem!

**-----------------------------------Mini historinha da Maghottinha:**

Era uma vez em um dia de janeiro desse ano, um Garoto e uma Garota. Eles eram amigos, mas ela descobriu algo a mais, então disse pro Garoto e ele não disse nada. Só tempo dirá o que ela precisa para esquecer e ele para se tornar passageiro, estação. A vida continua a correr, Garota ainda será amiga de Garoto quando as águas se acalmarem, mas por enquanto, Garota quer paz pro coração e tranqüilidade na alma para escutar sua razão.

Fim… (_mas só por enquanto_)!** --------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (praticamente **_**implorando**_

"Yue: Onde está sua dignidade?

Maghotta: Nas reviews que eu receber.**"**

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, __**as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic**__. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. _**Aceito feliz**__


	11. Especial

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Casa em Reforma! Perdão pela demora, tentarei postar o próximo capitulo nesse final de semana. Essa entrevista foi feita há algumas semanas atrás.

**Participação Super Especial: **Yume-chan!

**[Música recomendada:**qualquer uma de CCS, daria uma ótima trilha não?

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!!! Espero que gostem desta fic! É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

**Não Esqueçam de ler o Batidão e a Resposta.**

**[ESPECIAL Entrevista com Yume Tsukishiro Kinomoto:**

**Tema: ****Batidão do Syaoran (Shaoran) **_ - uma das gratificantes reviews do __Capítulo 9__ desta fic._

Início da Entrevista:

**Maghotta:**Vou fazer uma entrevista com você, ok? Tirar algumas dúvidas sobre a sua obra prima.

**Yume-chan: **Estou prontinha [risos

**Maghotta: **De onde veio a idéia para criar o batidão?

**Yume-chan:**hum... [pensativa. Foi assim, quando eu vi na fic que você havia feito um capítulo(cap. 9) mostrando o lado '_saidinho'_ do Syaoran, a idéia surgiu em um estalo. Tipo meu, o Syaoran tá muito Taradinho Aí ficou. Foi aí que eu resolvi colocar Yue e Eriol pra cantarem, mostrando que os dois não são tão sérios assim.

**Maghotta: **Entendooo… [pensativa Então a idéia foi fluindo? Interessante. [uma pequena pausa para um gole de água. E o que o Syaoran e os dois vocalistas acharam disso (na sua visão)?

**Yume-chan: **Bem, o Syaoran quando viu eles como vocalistas, foi bem engraçado. [leve sorriso de Yume-chan lembrando da reação de Syaoran. Foi quando ele estava bebendo Coca-Cola [propaganda básica, que ele os viu cantando e engasgou. Mas, ele até gostou da idéia. Ele só não sabia como a Sakura iria aceitar a idéia.

Mas, aí na review do capítulo 10 ela rebate o _Batidão do Syaoran_ com uma balada no estilo _Funk Melody_. Ficou LINDO[estrelinha saem dos olhos de Yume-chan e Maghotta.

**Maghotta: **Eu vii! Está lindo mesmo.

**Yume: **Mais alguma pergunta[ansiosa.

**Maghotta: **Última pergunta.

**Yume-chan: **tchan, tchan, tchan... [os tambores tocam na sala.

**Maghotta: **Com esse incentivo para que o romance deles termine bem, você tem algum comentário extra para nossos _telespectadores_ e para esse casalzinho lindo que está protagonizando mais um capítulo de_Kokoro no oku ni aru kimochi___

**Yume-chan:** Hum…Nossa, quanta responsabilidade. Nossa!

**Maghotta: **Muita responsabilidade, não é? Vamos lá Yume-chan... [torcida organizada: Magh-chan e Yue com roupinhas de torcida, Yue tentando esticar a saia – Yue reclamando: _'Passamos por cada uma!'_; Maghotta dá uma leve cotovelada nele e o obriga a sorrir e a continuar pagando o mico.

**Yume-chan: **[risos Bem, eu diria que apesar das barreiras que devem ser enfrentados, obstáculos que devem ser vencidos, das diferenças que devem ser aceitas e magoas que devem ser superadas. Eles devem saber, assim como nós sabemos, que o amor, a amizade, a esperança e acima de tudo a humildade, são amigos do ser humano. Tá certo que tem aqueles que não possuem tal dádiva, mas que deveriam aprender com o próximo. _O valor da vida!_ A vida é muito importante e deve ser aproveitada _INTESAMENTE_. Seja uma _aventura_, uma _amizade_, um _grande amor_... É melhor fazer isso tudo, aproveitar cada momento, para depois quando for lá na frente não nos arrependermos do que nunca fizemos nada que nos fizesse realmente feliz.

**Maghotta:** Que lindoooooooooo[surtando Apoiadíssima [limpando as lágrimas e Yue tentando disfarça-las

**Yume-chan: **Não seria legal curtir tudo isso e ter as pessoas que nós amamos e gostamos por perto. Mesmo que não seja um amor, mas um amigo… um companheiro? Eu acho isso muito legal!E vocês não acham? Olha, eu _quero resposta_ hein!!!! Podem mandar por review pra Magh, que eu leio TODAS[risos **Maghotta: **Aiiii, eu tô emocionada! Obrigada pela participação especialíssima Yume-chan [APLAUSOS

**Yume-chan: **Foi um prazer ajudar.

**----------------Encerramos um especial com a autora do Batidão ----------------------**

**Ps.:** Yume-chan [ Informações adicionais: Autora de _**'Enxergando a Verdade'**_ e _**'Golden Star'**_. Pessoinha adorabilíssima que conheci aqui no fanfiction e que sempre me apóia quando fico desesperada. Yume-chan, sucesso e está de pé nossa proposta. Bjão, te cuida. Sucesso!

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceitamos ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_


	12. Tudo em uma semana Parte V

Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A: **Esse capítulo não ficou como eu queria. Infelizmente adoeci ontem e estou acabada, mas como já estou muito atrasada com a atualização da fic, vou colocar a pequena parte que escrevi. Não tem surpresas e nem nada demais, apenas uma ligação necessária para o próximo capitulo e que começa a introduzir para o final. Sim, a fic não está longe de chegar a seu fim.

**Capítulo Dedicado: **Família Yamashina, Bruno e todos que estiveram comigo durante essa semana.

**Música recomendada:**S/M

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!! Espero que gostem desta fic! É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

**

* * *

**

"Tudo" em uma semana (Parte – V) – Outro sonho.

**

* * *

**

_Novamente naquele parque. _

_O brinquedo com cadeiras de balanços presos por correntes fortes fazia Sakura se sentir bem, aquele vento lhe carregando o cabelo e lhe tomando os pensamentos, tudo que fazia era sorrir._

_Seu coração deu uma acelerada ao encontrar com aqueles olhos. Era ele. O sonho se repetia como da outra vez._

_Seu amigo mais misterioso, uma parte de todos os seus desejos de nunca ficar sozinha. _

_Ele sorriu e acenou amigavelmente._

_Sakura queria que o brinquedo parasse para poder lhe abraçar, nunca conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente dele para ver seu rosto e tocá-lo, era como se estivessem próximos, mas não o suficiente, só que nunca desistiu de tentar. E agora que nutria suspeitas, queria comprová-las. Chegou a gritar um nome, mas nenhuma reação._

_Toda vez que o brinquedo passava na frente dele, Sakura fazia uma careta tentando descontraí-lo demonstrando sua alegria pela presença. Também forçava os olhos para assimilar a fisionomia, mas não via direito com o brinquedo em movimento. _

_Ele desapareceu de sua visão, seu coração se apertou, então já não mais estava no brinquedo, como da vez anterior, e com um piscar de olhos viu-o de costas um pouco adiante. _

_Estavam em um lugar que ela reconhecia. Era o parque que havia ido com Yukito, como não o reconheceu logo de cara?_

_Ele virou dando pra ver meio perfil. O cabelo mais bagunçado que o normal pelo vento, ele não lhe sorriu, apenas fechou os olhos e começou a abri-los para olhar adiante, para o entardecer acinzentado e parecendo um tanto vazio. _

_A chuva se aproximando?!_

_Sakura correu na direção dele, não queria ficar sozinha quando a tempestade chegasse. Diferente da outra vez, que foi interrompida por alguém, daquela vez nada podia fazê-la desistir. Não naqueles momentos em que estava tão confusa, precisava de respostas e queria-as logo._

_As gotas geladas começaram a cair por sobre seu rosto, viu as estações passando enquanto a chuva caia e não conseguia alcança-lo. _

_Inverno, primavera, verão, outono e tudo se repete. Cinco vezes seguidas, o que poderia significar? _

_Sakura tropeçou, começava a chorar, continuava chorando, mesmo depois de o tempo haver passado em cada piscar de olhos, então se levantava e corria novamente. Estava tão cansada, suas pernas começaram a perder a força e desobedeceram seu comando de continuar naquela maratona._

_Parou, caída no chão em prantos. Sozinha na chuva, como no dia em que sua mãe faleceu, sentia-se acuada e exausta. Era um dia chuvoso, temia ficar sozinha durante chuvas fortes, sempre sentia como se perdesse alguém querido. Os ombros tremendo, a respiração descompassada e o coração em um ritmo acelerado. _

_Sua angustia caia em forma de lágrimas, escorriam por seu rosto e repousavam sobre o chão._

_Era outono, as folhas secas prendiam-se em sua perna com o vento gelado que soprava. Uma sombra parou a sua frente, Sakura levantou os olhos devagar e com cuidado._

_Um lenço estendido a sua frente, era o lenço que estava com ela por todos esses anos… o que significava que quem quer que estivesse oferecendo-o a ela, era o dono dele._

_Continuou o percurso com o olhar, estendendo a mão para pode pegar o que lhe era oferecido. Ficou estarrecida, era ele…_

_-Syaoran – finalmente conseguiu falar, mas não mais precisava de palavras, o que queria expressar era algo muito mais fácil de traduzir em gestos. _

_Juntou todo o resto de sua força e jogou o corpo para frente em um forte abraço no rapaz, que mantinha um olhar significativo e sorriso calmo. _

_Ele__** contribuiu**_

* * *

Sakura despertou preocupada, tinha um mau pressentimento sobre seu sonho, apesar do final deste lhe soar positivo. Estava temerosa da aproximação que teria de Syaoran durante a semana. Mas queria muito estar com ele e não largaria isso por qualquer coisinha boba e momentânea que sentia depois de um sonho intenso como o que tivera.

Meiling irrompeu o quarto com uma enorme sacola.

-Não pergunte – resmungou contrariada – Mal consegui pregar os olhos essa noite – mostrou-lhe olheiras da noite em claro.

-Estou percebendo – Sakura sinalizou para que Meiling sentasse na cama – Que tem aí dentro?

-Nossa! Memória fraca hein Sakura? – Meiling sorriu jogando a sacola sobre a cama – São as suas roupas sujas que agora estão lavadas e – ela piscou – passadas.

-Você fez isso? – Sakura assustou-se.

-Eu? Ta maluca Kinomoto Sakura?! Fui ao apartamento do Sr. Wei e pedi esse favor, ele serve a família de Syaoran e por isso não me nega nada nunquinha – a risada de imponente preencheu o cômodo – Mas, claro, que você não deve revelar isso para o meu priminho querido, em hipótese alguma. Ouviu? – pareceu analisar a cara sonolenta da garota ao seu lado.

-Está bem… - Sakura bocejou enquanto via-a tirar uma sacola menor de dentro da gigantesca – E isso aí? Novas surpresas?

-Não, são as roupas do Syaoran que peguei emprestado para você, logo que chegou, não está lembrada? O que há com você hoje? Sofre falta de memória súbita? – Meiling começou a analisar Sakura, que fazia cara de desentendida.

-Nada disso Meiling – começou a se levantar da cama com um aspecto emburrado, seu humor não estava muito bom – Desculpa, só estou cansada e sonolenta – tentou sorrir.

Quando Sakura inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente a correntinha de fiapos apareceu e não escapou da ágil visão da morena.

-Aonde você arranjou isso? – levou as mãos até próximo ao pescoço de Sakura, capturando o enfeite entre os dedos.

-Eu – os olhos verdes vidraram de ansiedade e preocupação – ganhei – sorriu misteriosa.

-De quem? Quando? – Meiling estava bastante interessada na história.

-Do seu primo – quase engasgou ao dizer – Foi – olhou para o círculo no cordão – apenas um prêmio de consolação – voltou para o mundo real, seu pensamento começava a girar em torno do dia anterior – de certo modo – sorriu amarga, não estava mentindo, estava omitindo.

-Sei – o olhar desconfiado foi o suficiente para fazer Sakura querer desaparecer.

Com toda certeza, naquele momento, Sakura era capaz de entender o porquê de Syaoran sempre fugir de Meiling.

Desviou o olhar da garota e viu-se de frente para o guarda-roupa, ele parecia um tanto quanto sem graça.

-Vocês dois estão bem próximos, não é mesmo? Bem unidos – o sorriso triste mostrava que ela sentia falta dele.

-Meiling – Sakura temia que sua resposta fosse negativa, pois assim, os sumiços dele seriam injustificáveis – nos vemos o suficiente.

Andou pelo quarto, tocou no guarda-roupa e deixou os dedos deslizarem pela madeira. Reprimindo qualquer angustia que sentira do sonho. A grande verdade é que estava mais perto de Syaoran que a pobre prima deste.

Outra grande verdade era que o rapaz era bastante complicado de decifrar. As vezes estava presente e em outras, sumia repentinamente.

O coração de Sakura estava confuso.

-O suficiente? – Meiling não a olhou – Comigo, nem assim – ela gargalhou, queria quebrar aquela melancolia – Mas, deixa isso pra lá. Afinal, se ele pensa que vai fugir de mim igual está fugindo do resto da família está bem enganado. Ele pode recusar o carro, pode recusar o cargo, pode recusar suas conexões e o apartamento, mas a mim não – ela olhou triunfante para Sakura e a abraçou.

-Me desculpe…

-Seria interessante se na sexta fossemos a uma festinha. Semana que vem, que acha? – aquilo parecia quase uma intimação amistosa que um convite, Meiling não estava interessada em conversas.

-Seria ótimo – Sakura sorriu.

-Então está combinado – ela voltou a caminhar – Ando precisando arranjar um namorado – gargalhou de modo escandaloso.

Sakura levantou-se, foi tomar um banho bem quentinho, pois teria um dia bastante longo. Havia esquecido do almoço, mas não por muito tempo.

Sua mente circulava sobre o que a amiga havia dito da família de Syaoran, havia algo muito estranho com a relação que ele tinha com estes. Talvez não fosse do interesse de Sakura, mas ela detestava ver alguém simplesmente rejeitar sua própria família. Decidiu que, se surgisse oportunidade, tocaria no assunto e tentaria entender. Torceria para que ele não fugisse do assunto com qualquer desculpa.

* * *

Syaoran há muito já estava de pé e fora do dormitório.

Havia feito um planejamento bom para a semana, porém, no sábado teria de conversar com um velho amigo e pedir um favor tanto quanto desconfortável.

-Syaoran – uma mulher parada à sua porta o tirou a concentração – Sessão urgente na cobertura. Parece-me que o outro fotógrafo não conseguiu surpreender os compradores – ela entrou na sala e sentou-se na cadeira vaga diante da mesa deste – Mais uma vez você terá de fazer – ela olhou para as mãos dele colocando filme na máquina – mágica com suas habilidosas mãos… firmes – tocou-as atraindo a atenção do rapaz que não recuou.

-Assim espero Srta. Michiro – ela observou o ar sério – Não estou aqui desde as seis da manhã apenas para servir de bibelô – sorriu, pois esta era a visão que tinha dela e sua total falta do que fazer – Deixe-me ir logo, não terei muito tempo – afastou sua mão e se retirou da sala, mas não sem antes oferecer a saída para a mulher que fora lhe chamar.

Não queria ninguém invadindo sua privacidade ou tentando descolar alguma informação útil para importuná-lo.

Cumpriu suas obrigações e conseguiu vender as páginas de propagandas da revista.

Era para as empresas de brinquedos Daidouji. Estavam trabalhando há semanas com eles.

Sonomi e Tomoyo estavam presentes na sessão de fotos. Não era surpresa o outro fotógrafo ter falhado.

Aquela mulher era muito exigente e detalhista. Tomoyo apenas observava com atenção, apesar de seu olhar parecer distante.

Por um momento Syaoran a entendeu. Ela também teria de assumir a empresa da mãe e aquilo não parecia estar em seus planos, só que diferente dele, não podia simplesmente fugir para outro lugar e ignorar essas verdades.

Outro fator que pesava bastante na balança do fracasso, eram as terríveis crianças que seriam fotografadas. Os monstrinhos não conseguiam ficar parados por mais de dois segundos.

-Ei, rapaz – Sonomi o chamou – Você é Li Syaoran, certo? – ele confirmou e se aproximou.

-Ótimo trabalho – ela sorriu enquanto o analisava em seus trajes.

-Obrigado – ele cumprimentou-a educado e começou a se retirar.

-Espera! – a mulher aproximou-se mais – Fiquei sabendo que você estuda na mesma universidade que minha filha – chamou por Tomoyo com ágeis gestos com a mão – Será que poderia lhe fazer companhia por hoje? Somente enquanto ela se adapta melhor e…

-Mamãe! – Tomoyo censurou-a.

-Que foi? Estou pedindo um favor para este jovem e não oferecendo-lhe dinheiro para ficar na sua cola – sorriu para um Li inexpressível.

-Não precisa se incomodar Li Syaoran – Tomoyo fez uma reverência e sorriu, algo estava errado com ela.

-Deixe de coisa Tomoyo. Além do que, seria ótimo ter alguém como ele a acompanhando hoje. É um rapaz admirável – ela piscou – O que me diz?

-Eu – ambas o olharam – Tenho um compromisso durante o almoço e outro no final da tarde, mas acho que não haverá problemas.

Sakura com certeza não veria problema algum, ela parecia gostar de conhecer novas pessoas.

Ao menos, essa era a dedução de Syaoran.

-Que ótimo! Tenho certeza que sua amiga ficará contente com isso – Sonomi sorriu maravilhada – comporte-se minha filha e seja educada – começou a se afastar de ambos.

-Como sabe que é com uma garota? – Syaoran estava confuso.

-Você é um rapaz bonito – ela o fitou com cautela – E outra, tenho de saber, quando se trata de pessoas próximas – aquilo o deixou mais confuso.

Ficaram observando Sonomi entrar no elevador e em seguida acenar enquanto dava um risada sinistra, tão extravagante quanto as de Meiling.

-Então, Tomoyo – olhou-a, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

-É ótimo revê-lo Syaoran – ela sorriu.

-Sim, já faz um tempo que não freqüento essas festas – ele indicou o caminho para que andassem juntos.

-Eu canto em algumas, então, não estou tão afastada quanto você.

-É mesmo, a propósito, minha prima ficou bastante entusiasmada com sua canção.

-Obrigada – sorriu tímida – Mas não estou nos meus melhores dias.

-Parece ótima, mas se diz, será que posso ajudá-la em algo? – tentou ser cortêz.

-Não, já está fazendo demais. Minha mãe pensa que não sei me virar sozinha, você viu, não é? – ele assentiu com um sorriso educado – Não precisa me fazer companhia. Desculpa por aquilo tudo.

-Eu já me predispus, ficarei decepcionado se você não quiser passar a tarde junto de mim – chamou o elevador e silenciou esperando por uma resposta.

-Se é assim… - Tomoyo assentiu com a cabeça – Mas depois não reclame – brincou de modo divertido.

-Não vou – sussurrou enquanto seguia-a para dentro do elevador.

-Então, Sr. Li Syaoran, que curso faz?

Ele começou a rir, aquela pergunta lhe trouxera Sakura a memória.

**

* * *

**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_

Ps.: Não vou responder reviews nesse capitulo, não estou me sentindo muito bem, espero que me desculpem. Bruno, eu disse q continuaria o capitulo, mas to dodói e sem cabeça, desculpa. Sei que não tem nada que você já não tenha lido, né? Mas se vc quiser deixar uma review, ficarei grata.

**N/A: **Espero que estejam comigo até o final e que me apóiem, minha auto-estima está em baixa e eu me sinto horrível. Desculpem por esse comentário, mas só queria que vocês soubessem como me sinto. Sem forças. Obrigada por sempre lerem e comentarem, isso é muito significativo para mim.

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (praticamente **_**implorando**_

"Yue: Onde está sua dignidade?

Maghotta: Nas reviews que eu receber.

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, __**as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic**__. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. _**Aceito feliz**


	13. O fim da semana!

Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A:** Eu DETESTEI esse capitulo, não sou de falar isso, mas foi o pior capitulo de conexão que já fiz em boa parte de minha existência. Não tenho nada a dizer em minha defesa, a não ser: _lamento muito, pessoas queridas_. (devo fazer algumas revelações no final do capitulo). Ah! Estamos chegando ao final... ainda devem ter mais uns 4 capitulos e fim (talvez... tenho de encontrar o caderninho, mas já tenho três outras coisinhas preparadas para vocês... uma delas, certeza que irão gostar).

**Capítulo Dedicado: **Não tenho coragem de dedicar isso aqui a ninguém.

**Música recomendada:**Eu ouvi tanta música para tentar fazer esse capitulo, que até nem sei qual usar… nenhuma me rendeu algo realmente lucrativo.

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!! Espero que gostem desta fic! É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

**--OoO--**

"Tudo" em uma semana (Parte – V) – O fim da Semana.

**--OoO--**

Aulas e mais aulas. Chatas, com professores barrigudinhos e um pouco careca ou com cara de poucos amigos.

Claro, sem esquecer daqueles de óculos de lentes grossas e olheiras profundas do tanto que estudavam.

Sakura bocejava sem parar, estava tão notório seu_ interesse_ pela matéria que ela quase babava por cima dos livros. Pegou no sono nos 45 minutos do ultimo tempo.

As pessoas saíram e ela ficou, o professor nem percebeu sua presença. Apagou o quadro, organizou as folhas sobre a mesa e as colocou dentro da pasta preta, limpou as lentes de seu óculos, deu uma arrumada no que lhe restava de cabelo e foi embora.

E assim ficou, com a cabeça entre seu material, a caneta ainda brincando de tentar adivinhar as palavras do quadro sobre o papel pouco rabiscado. Permaneceu na mesma até um mosquito lhe buzinar no ouvido que já era hora de acordar e ir embora.

Um tapão abanando o inseto de perto de sua orelha e depois um esticada de corpo. Esfregou os olhos e procurou pelo resto da explicação.

Demorou cerca de alguns minutos para perceber que estava sozinha na sala, mas foi muito rápida para tomar seu rumo em direção a rua.

Precisava arranjar alguma coisa para comer e…

-Syaoran? Comer? Fome? – deixou o material que carregava com dificuldades cair – Ele vai me matar… ai ai ai ai ai! – apressou-se em catar o material do chão e correr.

Desejou ser capaz de voar naquele momento.

-Preciso descobrir as horas e… - um relógio brilhou no pulso de uma pessoa que não lhe parecia estranha – Senhor! Horas?

-Hmm? – o rapaz a olhou e sorriu – Você…

-Ai ai ai ui ui! – agarrou o braço com o relógio e perdeu a cor – Ainda dá para almoçar, certo? – olhou com olhos preocupados.

-Sim, se essa for sua vontade – sorriso educado – Senhorita Kinomoto.

Sakura já estava começando a se distanciar mais aliviada, mas deu meio volta com passos ligeiros e se inclinou agradecendo. Um mero pretexto para ver se arrancava de onde o conhecia.

-Ah! Você é o rapaz do meu trabalho! – praticamente deu um gritinho.

-Eriol, pode me chamar apenas de Eriol. Está indo almoçar agora?

-Ah! – sorriu – Bom, é que…

-Também estou faminto, perdi a hora estudando na biblioteca, será que poderia acompanhá-la?

-Claro! – Sakura puxou seu braço – Mas temos de correr, caso contrário, estarei encrencada – lembrando-se de Syaoran e seu lado maldoso chantagista.

-Você é rápida – ele sorriu acompanhando os passos da Kinomoto.

-Você também.

Correram até o ponto de ônibus, pegaram o transporte logo de cara, as coisas pareciam estar começando a melhorar.

Não houve brincadeiras ou piadinhas, como era de costume haver com Syaoran, até mesmo antes deles serem realmente entrosados um com o outro.

-Começa hoje né? – Eriol tentou puxar assunto com a menina que não parava de tirar os olhos de seu relógio.

-Sim, estou muito animada. E você? Quanto tempo trabalha lá? – Sakura desviou os olhos do pulso para o rosto, mas depois voltou o olhar para o pulso do rapaz.

-Eu sou filho do Sr. Clow.

-Nossa! – Sakura o encarou assustada – Vocês são bem parecidos mesmo – sorriu sem graça – Desculpa.

-Vai gostar de estagiar lá. Fará amizade com Yue e Kero muito rápido, eles são receptivos.

-Que bom… - percebeu que já haviam alcançado seu destino, novamente puxou Eriol e atiraram-se para fora do ônibus.

Estava pegando a mania de arrastar pessoas de Meiling e Syaoran. Não conteve uma risadinha interna.

-- OoO.OoO--

Syaoran olhou incansáveis vezes para seu relógio.

Tomoyo estava começando a sentir-se errada por estar ali. Ele estava preocupado e o assunto simplesmente havia acabado há pelo menos quarenta minutos, que lhe pareciam a eternidade.

-Desculpe se pareço ansioso – ele notou o olhar desolado da garota – estou preocupado com Sakura, ela já devia estar aqui – suspirou mal humorado.

-Sakura? – Tomoyo o encarou confusa – Eu conheci uma Sakura há um tempo atrás – sorriu, talvez aquele fosse um bom assunto para se passar o tempo e aliviar a cabeça do rapaz.

Faze-lo pensar naquilo que o deixava apreensivo, mas de uma forma alternada. Talvez desse certo e pelo olhar interessado de Syaoran, parecia disposto a falar sobre o assunto.

-Acho que todo mundo está fadado a conhecer uma Sakura um dia – ele sorriu descontraído – Não necessariamente uma pessoa com o nome Sakura, mas algo que relacione… algo Sakura, sabe? – ambos sorriram com a tentativa de explicação do pobre rapaz.

-Pela sua oratória, você dá um bom fotógrafo – Tomoyo tirou as mãos do colo e relaxou o ombro, tomou um gole da água que já esquentava a sua frente e observou que o rapaz ainda sorria de um modo aéreo, pensativo – Ela deve ser muito querida para você, né? – olhou-o com amizade.

-Kinomoto Sakura é uma garota com a qual você não se importaria de perder tempo – ele a olhou de canto – Mas, não diga isso pra ela… os socos e as pisadas de pé que ela me dá são extremamente dolorosas – ele esperava ver Tomoyo sorrindo, mas ao invés disso, ela simplesmente parou – Você está bem?

-Kino-mo-to? – percebeu as mãos trêmulas em torno do copo de água.

-Sim, você a conhece? – a surpresa dele era tamanha quanto a expectativa no olhar de Tomoyo.

-Minha mãe sabia disso – desviou o olhar do de Syaoran – Sakura e eu… éramos muito amigas, mas aconteceram coisas e paramos de nos falar, há muito tempo atrás. – recobrou-se do passado com ar pesaroso – Alguns anos depois de uma festa que… - ela encarou o rapaz – Você estava na festa de inauguração da fábrica de brinquedos da minha mãe na nossa cidade natal, não estava? Em Tomoeda?

-De fato, fui para essa festa – ele franziu a testa e encostou-se atrás – Levei uma bronca terrível naquele dia, tudo por conta de uma menina sem freios. Ficamos de castigo por horas intermináveis – ele gargalhou – acredita que ela deu uma crise de choro repentino?! – suspirou – Boas recordações.

-Sim… Sakura sempre foi muito chorona – Tomoyo o olhou, alguma coisa havia lhe invadido a mente – Era ela naquele dia, com você. Ela me livrou da bronca e acabou colocando vocês dois na pior.

-Era a Sakura? A _Sakurinha_… - ele imitou o 'Ai, ai, ai, ai' de Sakura enquanto Tomoyo gargalhava animada – Sim, a própria. Nossa! Que loucura, como pode ser não é? – Tomoyo tomou fôlego.

-Não sabia que a conhecia, mas ela não me era de todo estranha – Syaoran aproximou-se de Tomoyo – E cá entre nós, ela ainda continua atropelando os outros por ai e chorando – ele riu.

-Claro, se não o fizesse, não seria Sakura – o olhou, esperara por um momento como aquele há anos e não pretendia perder a oportunidade de ouro – E você acredita que ela guardou aquele lenço que você deu para ela? Dizia que tinha de te devolver ou algo assim… era fofo quando éramos pequenas, depois ela simplesmente o guardou dentro da caixinha de recordações e vá lá saber o fim que deu ao seu lenço – o olhou esperando uma reação ruim.

-Meu lenço? – Syaoran forçou a mente – Lembro de algo assim – sorriu sem graça – Mas… caixinha de recordações? – ele tentou sair um pouco do foco do lenço que emprestara – Acho já vi algo assim dentro do guarda-roupa dela – sorriu maldoso.

-Como assim? – Tomoyo sentiu-se mal ao ver que tentava prejudicar a amiga insinuando infantilidade e coisas semelhantes, já era uma coisa desnecessária e que só pioraria a situação de ambas, se um dia voltassem a se falar – Você estava olhando o quê no guarda-roupa de Sakura?

-Eu… bem… - ele coçou a cabeça – É uma história muito longa e engraçada e… - riu embaraçado – Basicamente, estava brincando de 'desaparecer das vistas de Meiling', minha prima.

-Como é que é? – Tomoyo gargalhou – Deve ser uma brincadeira muito interessante… - tossiu engasgando com as gargalhadas e tomando fôlego – Mas aonde Sakura entra?

-Bem… - ele a olhou com cara de muito esperto – Ela me arranjou o esconderijo perfeito, se é que você me entende – ele piscou – fora que, descobri coisas das quais espero que ela nunca saiba – outra piscadinha e uma gargalhada ao ver que Tomoyo havia ficado vermelha – Não precisa ficar envergonhada, é apenas um ursinho amarelo e muito esquisito que ela guarda lá dentro – ele novamente gargalhou.

-Hum… sei – ela se aproximou dele – e outras coisas também, não? – sussurrou tapando com uma das mãos a boca, como se confidenciasse um segredo.

-Claro, era inevitável, não é minha cara Tomoyo? – Syaoran se fez de sério e depois sorriu – Eu sou homem – soltou a pérola, apenas para acentuar as já inevitáveis risadas sem fim.

-Ela nem deve imaginar algo assim – Tomoyo falava entre gargalhadas – Imagina só com que cara ela ficaria – as risadas eram contagiosas, nem reparam que estavam chamando atenção.

-Olá! – Syaoran tentou parar de sorrir para ver quem se manifestava em volta deles, mas lhe era praticamente impossível colocar o corpo ereto.

-Sim? – Tomoyo olhou para a garota, contendo, aos poucos as risadas.

Syaoran inclinou-se para a frente e engoliu o ar, abriu os olhos e assustou-se.

-Takimo? – ele tossiu com a falta de fôlego – O que você…? – ele a olhou incrédulo.

De repente, as gargalhadas não pareciam mais algo que fosse prevalecer naquela mesa. A presença de Takimo era inesperada e não chegava a ser indesejada, mas absolutamente fora de hora.

--

-É aqui? – Eriol perguntou vendo Sakura ler um papel.

-Sim – ela encostou-se no vidro e viu Syaoran sorrindo, acompanhado por duas outras pessoas – Será que me equivoquei?

-Como? – o rapaz se aproximou para olhar junto com ela.

-Ah, nada não… as vezes eu falo sozinha mesmo – sorriu – Vamos entrar?

-Sim, se você quiser – a olhou de maneira gentil.

-Então vamos – Sakura puxou Eriol pela mão, tentando parecer descontraída.

Entraram pela porta de vidro, deram de frente com uma moça com olhar baixo que parecia indagar sobre a presença de ambos naquele recinto.

-Não sabia que aqui era tão chique – Sakura sussurrou encarando seus pés.

-Esse pessoal apenas de praxe, nem precisa ficar acanhada – Eriol colocou as mãos sobre o ombro da moça.

-Mesa? – a mulher perguntou sentindo-se drasticamente ignorada, ainda mais depois do relacionamento furada que se metera, suas recordações iam e vinham na mesma velocidade da luz solar.

-Estamos aqui para encontrar com o Li Syaoran – Sakura praticamente gaguejou.

-Ah! Claro – ela estirou o corpo para frente – Ele veio acompanhado da namorada e mais uma amiga, mas a mesa estava reservada só para três pessoas, receio que talvez demore um pouco para conseguir acoplar.

-Tudo bem, esperamos – Eriol de maneira cortez indicou uma cadeira para Sakura e se posicionou ao lado de Sakura, recostado na parede.

Não dialogaram e nem se olharam.

Ele parecia respeitar o silencio que os pensamentos de Sakura necessitavam. Sabia disso por conta dos olhares apreensivos que ela lançava para suas próprias mãos, por seus ombros arqueados e pelo semblante constantemente alternado.

Sakura queria entender a situação, ela se sentia perdida entre as confusões internas de seu coração e a velocidade com a qual Syaoran começara e namorar.

Estava errada em gostar dele, estava errada em se apegar a ele?

Não, era inevitável, devia admitir para si, ficar se enganando era a pior coisa que poderia fazer.

Já sofrera demais por conta de Yukito e tudo se resolvera de maneira branda, de certo modo. E gostar de alguém nunca foi considerado errado. Involuntariamente as pessoas se apegam umas as outras.

Não devia se sentir culpada, devia se sentir…

-_Sakurinha?_ – ela ergueu os olhos e não pode segurar a surpresa.

-Takimo? – com um sorriso faceiro esta se aproximou.

-Não sabia que você viria. Acho que o Syao-kun esqueceu de avisar. Pena – ela fez-se simpática – Quer me acompanhar ate o toalete? – olhou para Eriol – Coisas de mulher – ergueu uma sobrancelha e capturou a mão de Sakura.

-Já volto – foi tudo que a garota teve oportunidade de dizer antes de ser levada.

Andaram em passos rápidos, Takimo parecia não querer ser vista por ninguém. Deixou que Sakura entrasse primeiro no banheiro, era como se estivesse tentando esconde-la.

-Eu tinha combinado com o Syaoran, desculpa – ela olhou a mulher se ajeitar em frente ao espelho.

-Claro que tinha – resmungou – Bonitão seu namorado.

-Eriol não… - percebeu que não tinha de dar satisfações a ela – Tem tempo que estão aqui?

-Não muito, cheguei depois de Syaoran e a Daidouji.

-Daidouji? – Sakura aproximou-se de Takimo angustiada – Tomoyo esta com vocês?

-Quando cheguei já estavam juntos.

-… - o coração de Sakura deu um salto, e se ao invés de Takimo ser namorada de Syaoran, se fosse Tomoyo, como deveria reagir? Realmente não esperava por aquela – Já?

-Ih! Parece que você não se sente muito bem. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora, que acha? – sorriu parecendo amistosa e solidária com o sofrimento explícito no rosto de Sakura.

-Talvez fosse melhor… mas acho que vou ficar – com determinação ela encarou Takimo – Combinei ontem com o Li, se ele não lembrar, pelo menos certos assuntos deverão ser encerrados por hoje e pelo resto desta semana _inteirinha_. – estava tão fortemente decidida que a garota que a observava nada mais disse ou esboçou – Já podemos ir à mesa se não se importa?

-Não me importaria – um sorriso agressivo e sugestivo foi o alarme acionado para detectar o perigo.

Takimo acompanhava os passos de Sakura a sua frente, no fundo ela sabia que aquela garota tinha alguma conexão muito forte com aquele que queria para si e se perguntava o porquê de aquilo durante todos os instantes em que encontrava com um dos dois.

Não era exatamente do tipo que desistia de uma disputa facilmente, mas preferia não ficar dando socos em ponta de faca, sabia que somente ela sairia prejudicada, talvez por isso se mantivesse sempre na surdina, espreitando de perto ou de longe, esperando pelo momento certo, para um bote certeiro. Mas, isso só aconteceria se houvesse oportunidade, claro.

Os passos de Sakura eram apressados e ao passarem por Eriol, ele as acompanhou, prevendo que algo estava errado.

Sakura não desviava o olhar da mesa aonde deveria chegar.

Via Syaoran sorrindo, via uma garota de longos cabelos negros de costa para ela e tinha certeza de que era realmente Tomoyo.

Respirou fundo, tentando parecer segura do que estava prestes a fazer.

Os passos eram ecos de seu coração entre os burburinhos de conversas paralelas.

Acabou perdendo o equilíbrio quando Li Syaoran a olhou com um sorriso que expandia em seu rosto gradativamente. Os joelhos fraquejaram e a mente confusa entrou em _pani_, sem saber realmente se tinha alguma coisa que queria falar para ele. Mas, entre esse meio tempo, não percebeu que não estava pisando no chão, mas sim em processo de queda.

Ergueu as mãos atrás de socorro e todos os locais para onde arriscava olhar não passavam de um borrão colorido sem identificação ou expressão alguma, as vozes viraram um uníssono que foi sufocado pelo coro que berrava em sua mente seu próprio embaraço.

Sakura chegou a tocar os joelhos no chão, mas os braços de Eriol já estavam em torno da garota antes que completasse o desastroso percurso e se machucasse além do que já estava gravemente ferido dentro de si.

Por um segundo se deixou respirar aliviada, mas somente até ouvir uma voz familiar.

-Sakura? – ela pode ouvir barulho de cadeira arrastando e passos apressados.

Pensou por um segundo, antes de erguer os olhos, sua mente estava vazia.

Seus olhos simplesmente iam de Syaoran para Tomoyo e destes para Takimo e Eriol, seus lábios se moviam em palavras não pronunciadas. Estava tremendo.

Foi então que Sakura recobrou sem vontade alguma de alguns anos atrás, quando ela e Tomoyo eram amigas e brigaram por motivo bobo, mas não fizeram mais as pazes por infantilidade. Logo aquilo se tornou cômodo, afinal, Tomoyo passou a viajar muito acompanhando a mãe e assim, não precisava conviver com sua antiga amiga.

Também foi forçada a lembrar de Syaoran e o do tempo que conviviam um com o outro, do entrosamento e da afinidade inconstante.

-Há algo errado Sakura? – essa foi a vez de Eriol, que colocou as mãos sobre o ombro da garota tentando dar apoio quando esta já se encontrava em pé, atônita.

-Eriol – ela abaixou a cabeça – Eu…- ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar todos os sentimentos que lhe atrapalhavam o raciocínio – Quero ir embora – pôs a mão por sobre o rosto, tapando sua confusão e tristeza.

-Sakura? – a voz de Tomoyo soou desentendida.

-Tomoyo – ela olhou de sobressalto – Me desculpe – murmurou – sei que não foi justo eu ter dito para o meu irmão que gostava dele… mas eu pensava no seu próprio bem e você… - tapou a boca tímida, os olhos ainda não encontrando seu objetivo.

- Tempestade em copo d'água – Tomoyo a olhou com um sorriso sem graça.

Era exatamente isso que estava fazendo, uma tremenda tempestade em copo d'agua.

Começou a se retirar, as lágrimas já estavam rolando em seu rosto, ela estava aflita, nunca fora muito boa para discussões e diálogos complexos, não sabia o que dizer ou como expressar o que sentia.

Saiu daquele lugar, o ambiente parecia turbulento demais para qualquer tentativa de desculpas. Já não bastava a impressão que deixara com Takimo, agora teria de se justificar para com aquelas pessoas… e que raios de comentário fora aquele que dissera para Tomoyo?

Impensado.

Olhou para trás a procura de Eriol, estava a seu alcance, sorrindo amistoso.

-Podemos almoçar em outro lugar – de maneira gentil ele colocou suas mãos no rosto de Sakura limpando suas lágrimas e fazendo-a parar – Tenho certeza que em outros lugares tem comida tão boa quanto esta e…

-Talvez você possa cozinha para ela – a voz de Syaoran ecoou rouca atrás dos dois – Ou então, para evitar a minha indigestão, deveria eu levar Sakura para comer alguma coisa e tentar conversar com ela e salva-la dessa sua ladainha, isso claro, se o casal me permite um pouco de saúde e nenhum mal.

-Educado também nas palavras – Eriol se afastou da garota por um tempo, olhou-a nos olhos e beijou-lhe o rosto – Nos vemos mais tarde Sakura – curvou-se diante de Syaoran com um sorriso enigmático e se afastou, indo embora – Foi um prazer revê-lo.

Estranhamente, ele parecia conhece-los desde sempre e seus modos, apesar de estranhos, eram aceitos por Sakura, como se fosse algo com o qual ela estivesse acostumada.

-Que carinha irritante! – Syaoran não conseguia desviar os olhos dele enquanto buscava o braço de Sakura.

-Não vou ficar – ela se afastou – Eu lamento muitíssimo Li, mas… vou embora com Eriol – ela o olhou séria -O que a Tomoyo veio fazer aqui? _Com você… _- não mais que um sussurro.

Syaoran encarou a menina, tenso. Aquela não era a reação que esperava que Sakura tivesse. Algo de muito errado havia acontecido e ele ainda não sabia o que exatamente era.

-Minha mãe forçou Syaoran a me aceitar no dia dele, não o culpe por minha presença – Tomoyo surgiu com aspecto pesaroso – Eu não queria atrapalhar nada e não sabia que você apareceria aqui até agora a pouca, para…

-Sakura? – Syaoran a olhou – Você vai embora com aquele cara? – o olhar era condizente com o tom ameaçador.

-Sim – ela se aproximou e depois se afastou.

Estava completamente perdida no que dizer e como dizer.

Talvez nem mesmo soubesse o que se passava dentro de si. Haviam coisas para confirmar para seu coração. Coisas das quais estavam lá e ela fingia não ver.

-Tenho de ir – ela virou-se e andou automática.

Aquele resto de dia passou sem que Sakura o percebesse. Sua vida havia parado logo que virara a esquina e vira as costas de Syaoran e Takimo envolta enquanto Tomoyo os observava distante e sorrindo.

Parecia, que por fim, então, não tinha de se preocupar com o risco de Tomoyo ser a namorada de Syaoran, essa seria Takimo.

Tomou fôlego, tinha seu primeiro dia de serviço e estava com a mente ocupada demais para prestar atenção em tudo, mas tentou afastar seus pensamentos de certo rapaz e qualquer coisa que se conectasse a ele ou pelo menos aquele dia.

-Eu estou _apaixonada_ por seu primo… - foi o que falou, ao entrar em casa e deparar-se com uma Meiling atenta a sua pipoca e filme, esta parou com a comida em direção a boca e arregalou os olhos, confusa -… mas não me pergunte nada, ainda estou tentando me convencer disso – fechou a porta atrás de si e aquele dia terminou.

Nem mesmo a prima pouco discreta de Syaoran a perturbou. A semana que Syaoran havia requisitado, seria adiada, Sakura estava fortemente decidida a evitá-lo até compreender a si mesma.

_**--**_

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. **

Ps.: Estou muito chateada com o resultado disso, tenho até vergonha de responder qualquer review.

De volta as explicações absurdas:

Primeiro fator: Eu esqueci completamente aonde coloquei o bendito papel que havia escrito para me auxiliar nesse capitulo e se não bastasse, junto com ele, o motivo da briga de Sakura com Tomoyo (tive quatro idéias, mas não lembro quais eram, tenho de recuperar minhas notas u.u)

Segundo Fator: A faculdade destrói meus neurônios e minha vida, em cada campo, parece mais um país em guerra.

Terceiro Fator: Não tem nenhum.

**N/A: **Obrigada por aturarem até então. Felizmente... para o próximo capitulo, já tenho algo escrito em meu caderno (na verdade, escrevi há dois capítulos atrás, então... fiquem felizes, acho que não será um completo desastre, tal como tem sido).

**OBS.:** Sobrinhaaaaaa! Necessito de conversar com você e outras pessoinhas (jogando a peteca de volta – hasuhauhas, quem será? Quem será?... vc tbm, ta ok, colega de jogo).

Ps.:Bruno, tem um fator surpresa no final… uma tentativa desesperada de salvar essa coisa imperdoável. O que achou? Acho que foi a única coisa que você não leu, mas comparado a primeira versão, está totalmente impessoal e melhorzinho, né? Sem sinal de minhas confusões pessoais.

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (praticamente **_**implorando**_**) **

"Yue: Onde está sua dignidade?

Maghotta: Nas reviews que eu receber.**"**

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, __**as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic**__. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. _**Aceito feliz**_!_


	14. De dentro pra fora

Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui

_**Disclaimer: CCS não me pertence e não estão me pagando para escrever isso aqui! Original da CLAMP!**_

**N/A:** Eu adoro surpreende-los, então, quando terminarem de ler, peço para que me digam o que acharam e se esperavam exatamente o que aconteceu (até os últimos instantes, hein?!) Bom, quanto mais vocês opinam, mais percebo que não sou normal… sempre acabo tendo idéias opostas, mas quero o que todos querem: UM FINAL FELIZ! E eu, em meus devaneios, adorei o final que criei dias atrás, apesar de ter a sensação de quer levarei alguns gritos por isso. Pessoas, tenho mais um projeto para presentear vocês, falo mais sobre ele, em baixo.

**Capítulo Dedicado: **Dedicada ao ser que me inspirou e que eu não tenho idéia de quem seja. Pode até não ter agradado a todos, mas eu gostei muito desse capitulo.

**Música recomendada:**Preciso da ajuda da futura DJ pras minhas músicas, isso mesmo Carol, já te nomeeiiiiiii! Bom... apenas digo q escutei muito The Pray e Counting Crow.

_**Bem Vindos Novos LEITORES!! Espero que gostem desta fic! É um imenso prazer escrever cada pedacinho.**_

* * *

De dentro pra fora.

* * *

_Recapitulando..._

_-Eu estou apaixonada por seu primo… - foi o que falou ao entrar em casa e deparar-se com uma Meiling atenta a sua pipoca e filme. Ela parou com a comida em direção a boca e arregalou os olhos, confusa -… mas não me pergunte nada, ainda estou tentando me convencer disso – fechou a porta atrás de si e aquele dia terminou._

_Nem mesmo a prima pouco discreta de Syaoran a perturbou durante aquele resto de noite._

_Fim da recapitulada!!_

-- OoOoOoO--

Sakura passou a noite na penumbra do quarto, observando um ponto fixo sem sentido algum, as mãos bem agarradas às cobertas e a única coisa que mudava naquele ambiente, era seu semblante.

Sua face tomava dor, pânico e perguntas como forma de expressão.

Algumas vezes tentava pronunciar palavras em silêncio. Sua mente queria entender em que exato momento seu coração se perdera da passagem vento Yukito para o indefinido estágio Syaoran.

Revirou-se na cama, já estava na mesma posição por incontáveis horas. Soltou o ar de modo pesado apoiando o anti-braço na testa e fechando os olhos em uma piscada um pouco mais demorada que as anteriores.

Aquele certamente era um momento que não queria estar vivendo pela segunda vez em menos de um semestre. Será que era tão influenciável a ponto de se apegar a uma pessoa que…

-Que confusão – pousou a outra mão por sobre a coberta acima do peito, não esperava sentir as batidas de seu coração tão fortes – Li Syaoran…

Ela sabia algumas respostas para algumas de suas perguntas.

Sabia que ele havia sido o apoio para a queda que o destino lhe dera em relação ao Yukito. Acreditava que Syaoran tinha um lugar especial, por isso o deixara se aproximar, mas não aquele tipo de especial. Tinha certeza de que podia contar com a ajuda e um ombro amigo sempre que ele _estivesse por perto_. Não pestanejava ao revelar as pessoas que ele era um cara legal, engraçado, envolvente, confiável e seguro… características típicas para um primeiro passo para o lado errado de uma amizade.

Talvez, se ela visse menos qualidades e detestasse-o com mais facilidade ou ao menos o tornado apenas uma pessoa de convivência, esses sentimentos que pareciam ser tão errados para o momento, para aquela ocasião, para sua própria visão dos dois, nunca existissem.

-Então, o erro foi meu – deixou um sorriso tristonho habitar seus lábios com a conclusão – Nada que eu já não soubesse… - olhou de canto de olho para o armário que algumas vezes o deixara ficar escondidos.

Seu mundo havia sido o mais frágil e violado entre os dois. Sentia-se patética por uma ligação como aquelas, nem ao menos sabia um pouco sobre sua vida além da faculdade, o que já conhecia pouco, ou algo mais do que o que Meiling já lhe dissera.

Ele tinha problemas com a família! Mas quem não os tem?

Ele era instável! Mas quem não o é?

Ele gosta de estar sozinho… e essa certamente era a parte mais doída de todas as certezas, afinal, por quê o crucificar por seu modo de ser?! Aquilo já era característica dele muito antes de se conhecerem.

Assim como Syaoran nunca a criticara muito por ser chorona, por às vezes se mostrar insegura, por sempre ficar fazendo pose de madura, mas não passar de uma menina extremamente empolgada com as novidades, por fazer drama com coisa boba e viver falando tolices, talvez até meio sem lógica… ela não tinha o direito de culpá-lo sem que ele soubesse dos verdadeiros motivos de seu comportamento.

-Não dá para simplesmente virar e falar… - revirou os olhos, sentindo-se cansada de seus próprios pensamentos – _Eu te amo Li_… - deu uma risadinha presa na garganta, gozando de si mesma – Quem sabe, se eu acrescentasse um '_mas antes que você possa responder qualquer coisa, será que dava para me deixar ter certeza absoluta? É que noite passada eu tava pensando e… _' – sentiu que seria naquele exato momento que ele iria sorrir todo misterioso e lhe dar outro selinho dizendo para ela qualquer bobagem e depois acrescentar que sabia e lamentava muito.

-Talvez devesse falar isso – Sakura arregalou os olhos e uma sombra se aproximou dela sentando na beira da cama, não tinha percebido a entrada de ninguém.

-Me desculpe pela cena Meiling – Sentou-se vendo a pouca luz da porta entreaberta refletir o rosto da amiga.

-Sabe – pausou a mão por sobre os joelhos da garota ao seu lado – eu fiquei surpresa por terem se tornando tão próximos em pouco tempo – encarou Sakura nos olhos – Até mesmo um pouco enciumada.

-Nem tão próximos… - a garota desviou o olhar e recolheu as pernas para junto do corpo.

-Deixa disso – Meiling se aproximou e passou de leve os dedos nas bochechas de Sakura tentando faze-la sorrir – se for te animar mais, eu adoraria fazer uma faxina a essa hora da madrugada – fez um coque no cabelo e ergueu as mangas de seu pijama.

-Meiling! – ela sorriu – Por que está me dizendo isso? – a fitou com carinho.

-Nos tornamos amigas, acha que sou tão egocêntrica assim? – gargalhou, certamente ela tinha intenção de acordar a todos no dormitório – É… - suspirou.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, observando o ambiente. Sakura permanecia recolhida, seus pensamentos iam e vinham em uma velocidade desconhecida. Uma idéia passou pela mente de Meiling.

-Que tal se… - esticou-se e ligou a luz – cabulássemos aula! – sentiu-se muito esperta – Podemos fazer uma lista de deveres, o que acho que seria muito útil e…

-Eu trabalho no final da tarde – Sakura respondeu sem força.

-O que isso tem de mais? – Meiling continuou com segurança – Posso te devolver por algumas horas para esse seu estágio e depois vamos procurar um lugar interessante para nos entreter, hein? Que acha? – Colocou as mãos por sobre os ombros de Sakura e agitou-os – Lhe proíbo de me negar isso! – fez feições de crueldade.

-Sendo assim… - Sakura gargalhou – Que horas começamos? – pegou o relógio, na esperança de que seus pensamentos lhe permitissem algumas horas de sono e para que não se atrasasse.

-Agora! Não vamos conseguir dormir mesmo, né? – Sakura então percebeu que Meiling também não havia conseguido grudar os olhos por um instante.

-Sim… - tirou as cobertas do corpo – E… - esperou para que a colega, que começava a se retirar do quarto para saírem, a olhasse – obrigada por isso… - sorriu com rosto sapeca.

-Nem começa… - Meiling recolheu-se em um canto – a idéia da faxina, era apenas para te fazer animar – fez cara de medo.

-Vá logo se trocar! – brigou em tom brincalhão.

-Já vou – Meiling bateu de leve a porta atrás de si.

Sakura sorriu, ainda mantendo os olhos na porta.

Com um aspecto um pouco mais confiante, encarou o armário e deslizou as mãos de leve por ele antes de abri-lo e pegar a roupa que usaria.

-Tudo ficará bem… - seu sorriso se ampliou – o Syaoran é um rapaz bonzinho, ele não me diria nada para me fazer ficar muito magoada com ele – sua coragem estava recuperada, precisava lembrar de se manter daquele modo, para que quando o encontrasse novamente, não tivesse um comportamento muito estranho.

Não demorou a sair com Meiling.

As duas começaram a fazer a lista antes de saírem de casa e certamente, durante o resto do dia, incluiriam mais afazeres.

Alguma coisa dentro de sua mente lhe dizia para conversar com Tomoyo, ela estaria esperando por um abraço ou um olá, pois não precisavam mais se justificar, bastavam se olhar mais uma vez e sorrir uma para outra.

Aquela coisa de verdadeira amizade, que mesmo abalado o sentimento, a sua linha de ligação continua forte.

A solução para o problema das duas estava dentro delas mesmas. Eram imaturas quando Sakura contou ao irmão sobre os sentimentos de Tomoyo por ele e com o resultado daquilo, não se falaram até aquele momento.

Apesar de quase não falarem desculpas uma para a outra, já havia sido o suficiente.

-Meiling – Sakura a fez parar – Será que você sabe daquela cantora que você me falou? A Daidouji Tomoyo – ficou atenta, parada na escada que lhe levaria para fora do dormitório, esperando uma resposta.

-Se não me engano, ela está aqui na nossa universidade – pensou um tempo – O Syao… - engoliu as palavras.

-Não tem com o que se preocupar, eu sei que o Li a conhece – Sakura recobrou-se da grande chance de ela ser a namorada de Syaoran – Adiciona na lista: Conversar com Tomoyo – sorriu e voltou a andar, deixando Meiling para trás escrevendo – Será que você pode ligar para seu primo para pedir o número dela? – sorriu com a confirmação de cabeça que Meiling lhe dera.

Elas estavam indo rumo a primeira missão de suas listas:

1 – _Tomar um pote de sorvete no Templo, localizado no fundo da Universidade, enquanto esperam pelo amanhecer. Ps.: Assim que o sol começar a aparecer no firmamento, correr para dentro do templo e fazer o pedido que lhe vier a mente – não valendo nada relacionado a relacionamentos amorosos ou presentes de Natal._

Aquele seria um grande dia…

--OoOoO--

Syaoran estava sentindo-se estranho, com um peso por algo que tentava, mas não conseguia lembrar… sentia que havia feito algo para Sakura.

-Só isso que queria Meiling? – falou impaciente – Claro que não! – passou a mão pelo rosto, queria terminar logo o que estava fazendo e ir para a universidade, desejava encontrar com Sakura e conversar sobre o dia anterior – Você sabe da Sakura? – perguntou em tom baixo, preocupado com as mulheres bisbilhoteiras do escritório – Então, se a vir, será que você podia pedir para ela… - respirou fundo – entrar em contato comigo? – estava sentindo certa ansiedade em seus pensamentos – Do que você ta falando? Eu não vou locar filme algum… você não ouviu o que eu te… - ela havia desligado.

Syaoran ficou um tempo a mais com o celular em mãos, encarando-o. Estava começando a achar que Meiling estava enlouquecendo no Japão, talvez fosse melhor para a saúde mental da prima, voltar para a China.

-Problemas com a namoradinha? – uma loura surgiu de forma ameaçadora, encostou-se no portal da sala de Syaoran e sorriu maldosa – Não deve ficar perdendo tempo com discussões tolas, está em idade de não se importar com nada e curtir! É jovem, bonito e bastante prendado – sorriu e se aproximou – Será que poderia me dar uma ajudinha hoje? – curvou-se sobre a mesa dele com um sorriso pidão, Syaoran assustou-se com a velocidade com que ela lhe lançava diretas.

-O que precisa dessa vez Naoko? – endireitou-se na cadeira e folgou a gravata no pescoço.

-Preciso que você desabafe seus problemas comigo e me acompanhe para um drinque – olhou-o com olhos imploradores – Sei que sua namoradinha não vai se importar com isso Syaoran gracinha… - ela estirou-se mais sobre a mesa e apertou as bochechas do rapaz – Não é como se eu fosse te agarrar ou te devorar… – sorriu exagerada observando o rosto encabulado de Syaoran – outra vez – acrescentou olhando para os lados, sabia que sempre teria alguém observando o jovem Li e adorava provocar as predadoras durante aquela caçada.

Naoko era uma mulher bonita e ousada, uma super executiva que Syaoran não entedia o motivo de estar perdida naquele lugar, podia estar fazendo tantas outras coisas. Ela era uma espécie de irmã mais velha maldosa que lhe aparecia apenas para lembrá-lo de retirar o lixo.

Detestava todo o ar insinuante e cheio de certezas que ficava lançando para cima dele. No fundo, existia uma forte tensão entre eles. Syaoran a evitava com todas as suas forças mentais, ignorando os nervos. Era a única que tinha aquele tipo de efeito sobre ele, talvez por sempre ajuda-lo quando não sabia alguma coisa.

-Conversar? – perguntou, lembrando-se que já haviam tido _algumas conversas_ antes.

Talvez, nem tão irmã assim… pensou consigo mesmo.

-Sim – ela sentou-se na cadeira e estirou as pernas cruzadas por sobre a mesa do rapaz.

-Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que você não quer ver tão cedo depois de uma conversa? – suspirou esperando que ela confirmasse – Pois é… você é uma delas. - sorriu baixo e a olhou de modo ameaçador – Sete horas será o ideal para começarmos o diálogo – ele tomou as mãos dela com carinho e beijou-as – Vai ser o pior drinque que já bebeu em sua vida se começar-mos a falar de nossas amarguras.

-Então está marcado – ela retirou as pernas da mesa e sentou com postura correta – E quer saber de uma coisa? – espalmou a mão por sobre algumas fotos para chamar a atenção do rapaz mais uma vez – Dessa vez eu quero saber com detalhes sórdidos sobre essa _super caçadora_ que anda roubando toda sua atenção – Syaoran a olhou confuso e surpreso – Oras! Não teste minha inteligência brincando de ingenuidade, gracinha – ela ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e pegou uma das fotos que estava por sobre a mesa, mostrando-a ao jovem Li – Não podemos afirmar que essa seja uma de suas melhores, né?! – sorriu de lado e retirou-se, deixando-o pensar no que quisesse – Nos vemos às sete.

Syaoran pegou a fotografia nas mãos e observou com atenção. Não era de todo um desastre, mas aquela não era realmente sua foto. Observou então as de mais por sobre a mesa, todas seguiam a mesma linha morna.

-Não havia percebido isso… - esfregou as duas mãos no rosto tentando manter-se atento – devo ter perdido o foco – estirou-se para trás e despreguiçou-se – Será que estou mais cansado do que imaginei? – tossiu e voltou a se sentar reto – Nada bom, nada bom… - rasgou-as e jogou-as no lixo enquanto fazia o percurso de saída da sala.

Iria conversar com sua chefa, para que ela passasse as fotos da semana para outra pessoa, ele não estava muito… _inspirado_!

--OoOoO--

-Sakura? – Meiling pousou a mão por sobre o ombro da amiga – Você já ligou para Tomoyo? – perguntou com um sorriso agradável.

-Não… - ela observou o pote de sorvete vazio ao seu lado – Acho que estou com dor de barriga – sorriu de modo displicente – Comi muito sorvete – fez cara de quem não entendia o verdadeiro motivo.

-Toma – ela estendeu-lhe o celular – Pode usar o meu – sorriu – acho que podemos adiantar isso na lista – falou de modo pensativo segurando uma caneta, para riscar o item.

-Sim, mas…

-Digita logo! – ordenou – E em seguida, podemos pegar o ônibus e ir até a lojinha de bugigangas – sentou-se ao lado de Sakura – Durante o percurso, acho que seria legal se conversássemos sobre o que aconteceu ontem… - ela evitou olhar para Sakura, assim como também evitara comentar que Syaoran havia perguntado sobre ela.

-Você acha que esse seria o melhor? – a voz de Sakura pareceu insegura para Meiling.

-Acho que sim… além do mais, estou muito curiosa! – sorriu – Agora liga! – ordenou de modo agressivo – Não esqueça de comentar que ela tem uma belíssima voz.

-Ela já sabe – Sakura sorriu enquanto digitava, seu estômago deu um pequeno nó, estava nervosa – Alô! – quase gritou – To-mo… - olhou para Meiling pedindo socorro e recebeu um tapa forte nas costas.

-Pra desengasgar – a menina sorriu maldosa.

-Obrigada – Sakura a fuzilou com os olhos – Oh! Não, desculpe… não é com você, quer dizer, pode ser que eu te agradeça, mas esse agradecimento é… deixa para lá – sorriu tomando fôlego – É Kinomoto Sakura – esperou por uma reação – Estou bem e você? – olhou Meiling e sorriu satisfeita, seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade – Me desculpe por tudo, incluindo ontem e até mesmo essa confusão de agora à pouco, é que eu… ai ai ai ai ai – apertou as mãos no celular e gargalhou ao ouvir o comentário de Tomoyo sobre sua surpresa por tê-la visto e de como Sakura não havia mudado nada – Estava com saudades… - Sakura fitou os pés e apoiou os cotovelos em seus joelhos, brincando com os pés quanto falava.

Meiling a observava de modo atento. Sakura era uma menina muito meiga e branda, pela primeira vez temeu realmente que seu primo fizesse alguma burrada. Não por ela, mas por ele, sabia que Sakura se recuperaria, alguém tão especial quanto ela certamente teria muitas pessoas valiosas para lhe ajudar a se reerguer. Não que quisesse que ela sofresse ou algo do tipo, ou até mesmo que seu primo não lhe correspondesse ao sentimento, mas temia que ele perdesse algo que ela tinha certeza ser muito precioso para ele, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse.

Ateve-se observando o céu, queria que Syaoran fosse ao menos um pouco menos arisco e inconstante, que ele saísse daquela defensiva.

Quando era pequena, também havia sentindo algo por ele, Syaoran fora um dos seus fogos e ele deixou marcas dolorosas que demoraram a se desmanchar. Agora que estava recuperada, não desejava aquilo para ninguém mais.

Sabia que ele havia sido terra na vida dela, aparando sua queda com relação ao Yukito. Que ele estava sendo água e fogo por ser desconhecido o seu lado. Era intenso e escapava sempre.

-Falta o vento! – Meiling olhou confusa – Talvez dê certo.

-O quê Meiling?

-Nada Sakura, apenas eu tentando me iludir… - ela já havia feito os mesmo cálculos quando era ela a apaixonada e ele havia sido todos os elementos, mas só em sua mente.

-Tem certeza? Você gritou do nada… - Sakura olhou desconfiada uma Meiling que começava a duvidar de suas próprias afirmações sobre os elementos.

-Já disse que não é nada, rummm! – virou o rosto e ergueu-se, o cabelo cumprido bateu no rosto da amiga – Vamos logo – apressou o passo.

Sabia que tinha de estudar a situação da menina com o primo, então devia arrancar todas as informações possíveis.

-Você já o beijou? – ela parou na frente de Sakura, acabaram tombando com o susto que tomara com a reação de Meiling.

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram invadidos por lembranças do selinho que ele lhe dera. Poderia considerar como beijo, ou não? Suas pernas ficaram bambas, suas mãos trêmulas e seu coração disparado.

-Acho que… - perdeu a força na voz.

-Acha? – Meiling apertou os braços da menina – Ninguém _acha_ que já beijou alguém! – deu bronca – Desembucha, vamos. Já beijou ou não? – pressionou.

-JÁ! – Sakura levou as mãos aos lábios, os olhos arregalados e sua expressão de pânico – Mas foi só um selinho bobo e… - sua voz voltou a ficar fraca.

-Sério? – Meiling a olhou surpresa, a situação parecia ser bem mais extensa do que imaginara – Quem beijou quem? – ficou pasma.

-Meiling! – Sakura a afastou – Dá para perguntar outra coisa ou ta difícil, já me fez admitir isso e eu nem tenho muita certeza e…

-O quê? – ela apertou o pulso da amiga fazendo-a andar – Não quero perder o ônibus, mas que fique claro e anotado, que SELINHO conta como BEIJO! – olhou-a com um sorriso travesso – Como você ousou não me contar isso? – olhou-a indignada de modo divertido – Devo anotar um segundo beijo na lista? – sabia que estava provocando a amiga.

-Não tem graça, sabia? – Sakura deu língua.

-E eu pensando que você era apenas uma bobinha… - ela correu para longe, sabia que Sakura puxaria a ponta de seu cabelo se ficasse perto dela.

-Mas que abusada! – Sakura gargalhou e foi atrás de Meiling, já estavam próximas do ponto de ônibus, ela não teria para onde correr depois que chegassem.

-Podemos fazer uma enquête – Meiling gritou já longe – Mas acho que é gastar tempo à toa, sabemos da resposta – tropeçou e equilibrou tão rápido quanto pôde.

--OoOoO--

Syaoran não conseguia encontrar Sakura, não à via em parte alguma, enquanto em compensação topava com Takimo a cada duas esquinas.

Ela lhe falava alguma coisa, sorria, abraçava e ia para a próxima aula. Encontravam-se novamente, ela lhe puxava para um canto e demonstrava interesse em uma saída noturna e diante das evasivas, arranjava mais uma desculpa e desaparecia entrando na sala que teria a aula seguinte.

Surgia-lhe com algum lanchinho e oferecia, dizia que ele estava meio pálido e não o viu comendo nada o dia inteiro e sabendo que estava atrasada, deixava o suco para ele e corria para a ultima aula.

-Onde você está…? - ele sentou-se em um dos bancos da universidade, esperaria um tempo para tentar vê-la.

-Está me procurando? – olhou cheio de esperanças, mesmo sabendo que a voz não era de Sakura, ainda lhe restava esperanças, afinal, talvez Meiling houvesse dado o recado para a garota que ansiava ver.

-Takimo?! – a voz soou desacreditada.

-Nossa! – ela sentou-se ao lado dele – Você está péssimo mesmo – colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz – Algum motivo em particular ou está apenas cansado? – ela analisou, já havia feito aquela pergunta, mas não dava para engolir que era apenas cansaço.

-… - Syaoran a olhou, não precisou dizer mais nada, soltou o ar impaciente.

-É… também não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje… - sorriu – Talvez você devesse tomar uma atitude sobre isso, para melhorar, né? – ela tinha algo em mente, mas, por mais que desejasse o que faria, seu sorriso foi triste, pois sua intenção não era seu próprio prazer, mas sim, levar um pouco de compreensão para Syaoran, que lhe parecia perdido – Você acha que devo? – não o olhou, não queria que ele visse seu sorriso amargo.

-O quê? – Syaoran não prestava atenção, sua paciência já havia esgotado.

-Fazer com que as respostas apareçam… - ela sorriu tristonha – Não fique bravo comigo – passou a mão no rosto dele – é apenas a minha forma de ajudar alguém que é muito querido para mim a entender melhor seus próprios sentimentos – ela se aproximou, guiou seus olhos aos dele, Syaoran não parecia vê-la realmente e aquilo a deixou muito magoada – Eu já sabia – sorriu, no fundo possuía esperança.

-Tak… - ele não teve tempo de resposta ou reação.

Os braços da garota estavam envolvidos em seu pescoço e costa, os olhos dela ainda fitavam os seus e iam se fechando aos poucos, para que ele não visse as teimosas lágrimas que tentavam nascer deles.

Com carinho, ela lhe beijava, apreciando um pouco da roubada liberdade, sabia que aquela era uma causa da qual ela não queria se envolver, mas se estava conectada de algum modo a Syaoran, sabia que já estava envolvida. Gostava dele, tinha de ajudá-lo a perceber que ele começava a perder alguém. Não gostava muito de Sakura, mas ela já havia a vencido no primeiro _Sakurinha _que ouvira da boca de seu adorável Syaoran.

Aquele foi o beijo mais vazio que recebera, apesar de sentir as mãos de Syaoran em seus ombros, desejava que eles estivessem em sua cintura ou em sua nuca, ao menos que se movimentassem. Para ela, aquele era um sinal de que ele não o correspondia realmente, talvez estivesse apenas com pena.

Pena é um bom sentimento, tentava se convencer, afinal… estava atingindo seu objetivo. Fazer Syaoran perceber que estava louco por sua Sakurinha.

Ele interrompeu o beijo devagar, ainda estava com os olhos abertos, como Takimo pode notar ao abrir os seus, mas sua expressão nada mais era que o reflexo do vazio que sentira no beijo.

-Então, esse é o sabor do tentador Li Syaoran – ela sorriu enquanto passava as mãos pelos olhos com a respiração falha e começando a soluçar – E então?! – ela observou a boca dele, estava fechada, como se nada nunca houvesse acontecido, exceto por uma marca de seu batom, que ficara no canto da boca do rapaz – Tenho uma ultima aula – mentiu enquanto recolhia seu material da mesa ao lado deles – Nos vemos qualquer dia desses – passou o polegar aonde havia ficado a marca na boca dele – Vê se não erra o alvo… - afastou-se, sem olhá-lo.

Não mais conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Não imaginava que gostava tanto daquele homem. Já não mais era um rapaz e ela não sabia explicar como tinha aquela certeza… ela não sabia explicar mais nada.

Li Syaoran não pertencia a sua vida, talvez apenas como um conhecido com quem cruzaria e conversaria um pouco.

-Tenho inveja de você Sakurinha, tanto quanto a admiro por ter conquistado-o – sussurrou deixando as lágrimas rolarem soltas e andando por lugares mais calmos que a movimentada praça da universidade.

Syaoran ficou vendo Takimo afastar gradativamente, olhou no relógio e percebeu que já estava na hora de encontrar com Naoko.

Estava com o carro que pegara com Wei alguns dias atrás, mas recusava a andar nele, como não tinha muito tempo, teria de usá-lo.

Apressou-se até o automóvel, jogou o pouco de material que carregava no banco de trás e pegou o paletó, colocando-o, queria parecer mais social quando encontrasse com a mulher para conversar.

Do contato com Takimo, o que lhe restara fora apenas um absoluto nada. Não gostava dela naquele sentido, assim como não gostou de ter deixado-a beijá-lo. Apenas correspondeu por educação, novamente a educação entrando em jogo. Até mesmo o selinho que havia dado em Sakura possuía mais sentido e realidade que o beijo longo e profundo que trocara com Takimo.

Suas palavras ficaram confusas, mas ele sabia que a mensagem que ela queria lhe passar era algo lógico…

-Só se for para ela – sussurrou ligando o carro e partindo.

Estava tão chateado, que ao parar no semáforo e ver Sakura atravessando a rua na faixa de pedestre a sua frente, ele nada mais fez a não ser observá-la conversando de modo sorridente com aquele tal de Eriol, que parecia satisfeito em lhe fazer companhia.

Nada mais fez além de acompanhá-los pelo retrovisor do carro quando o sinal abriu.

Nada mais fez além de estacionar na esquina e sair do veículo para observar o casal conversando entre risadas que poderiam ser ouvidas do outro lado do mundo em sua opinião.

Nada mais fez além de franzir a testa e andar na direção deles para entender melhor o quê de tão engraçado um poderia estar contando para o outro.

Nada mais fez além de praticamente correr e parar atrás de Sakura de forma imponente louco de vontade de participar daquele diálogo inacabável.

Nada mais fez além de encarar Eriol nos olhos e reprovar aquela sua expressão calma encarando-o e sorrindo para **sua** _Sakurinha_…

-Não dá para não fazer nada! – sorriu gozador e tomou Eriol pela gola da camisa e lhe esmurrou o rosto com toda a sua vontade de 'não fazer nada'.

-SYAORAAAN! – ele ouviu seu nome ao invés de apenas… Li, recebeu um tapa no rosto e com fúria encarou a menina que assustou com a expressão do rapaz.

-Mas quem diabos é você? – sua voz estava muito alterada, olhou em volta a procura da voz de Sakura, tinha certeza que ela havia lhe gritado.

Encarou mais uma vez a menina. Era esquisitinha, meio sem graça, com o cabelo cacheado, a única coisa que possuía de semelhante com a garota que procurava, era a cor do cabelo. Como pode confundir?

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – a menina a sua frente correu para ajudar quem quer que fosse, para Syaoran ele seria um indigente, mas teve de olha-lo novamente, se fosse Eriol, até que ficaria satisfeito.

Então entendeu o motivo de sua confusão, o indigente caído era muito parecido com quem queria agredir.

-Ossos do ofício, todo mundo está sujeito a ser confundido – Syaoran ergueu os ombros de modo displicente, voltou o olhar para sua volta, começava a amontoar gente a volta do grupo, foi então que percebeu quem queria – Sakura – ele chamou-a em tom baixo.

Ela o olhava desentendida, sentiu-se ser jogado para trás. Meiling pulara em seu pescoço e não sabia se era o momento de raiva e cegueira que tivera, mas tinha a impressão de ver a prima pedindo para que Sakura fosse embora. Tirou essas conclusões após ela sumir de sua visão segundos depois.

-Eu te gritei! – Meiling observou a sua volta – O que aconteceu aqui?

-Nada, será que dava para sair de cima de mim? Tenho que me encontrar com Naoko – empurrou-a – Tô sem tempo! – afastou-se – Não falou para Sakura que eu queria conversar com ela? – Meiling deu de ombros – Não me diga que esqueceu…

-Ossos do ofício, todo mundo está sujeito a uma amnésia de vez em quando – ela mostrou a língua para o rapaz, apesar de não ter visto o que havia acontecido, sabia que seria bom provoca-lo para fazê-lo esquecer que vira a amiga, ela ainda não estava preparada.

-Você está ficando muito implicante… talvez deva voltar para Hong Kong! – virou-se e saiu de perto dela.

Caminhava com passos decididos até o carro, foi então que olhou para trás e percebeu o que havia feito. Meiling ainda estava lá e percebendo que ele havia olhado de volta lhe acenou.

Ele retribuiu, havia sido grosso demais.

-O que está acontecendo Syaoran? – se perguntava – O que foi aquilo? – abriu a porta do carro e estendeu o olhar para dentro da universidade, próximo da cabine de orelhão, na entrada da universidade, pode observar Sakura, ela acenou para ele.

Syaoran nada fez, apenas entrou no automóvel, nunca tinha tido aquele tipo de reação e não estava nenhum pouco feliz. Talvez conversando com Naoko, algumas coisas fizessem bem mais sentindo.

--OoOoO--

Sakura apertou o caderno perto do peito, correu para o dormitório e se jogou na cama. O plano era sair para alguma festinha, mas estava exausta.

Mordeu a ponta da caneta e fechou os olhos tentando sentir o que deveria escrever.

-Vamos lá… pensaaa! – insistiu.

Abriu os olhos e focou o bloquinho com porções de frases riscadas e colocou sua ultima missão.

20 – Li Syaoran – independente do tempo que leve para que isso aconteça, alguma coisa deve acontecer!!

Colocou o bloco de lado e fechou os olhos cansadas, acabou adormecendo.

**

* * *

**

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. **

Eu agradeço as reviews(infelizmente não vou responder dessa vez tbm, to com a vida muitooo corrida). Desculpem alguns errinhos, não deu tempo de ler a fic novamente devido a pressa. Mas como falei para um amigo meu que ia postar na sexta e não o fiz, tive de correr para fazer isso hoje… buáááááá! Não consegui corrigir, gomen!

**N/A: **Quando eu comecei essa fic, eu tinha intenção de que o Touya se fizesse mais presente e que a Sakura não estivesse bem com o Fujitaka, mas nada disso realmente aconteceu. Eu não havia planejado um curso certo para o Syaoran, até a segunda aparição dele… mas ficou algo tão absurdo que só de lembrar eu me pergunto de onde veio isso. Deixa para lá, né?! Bom, mais uma vez, eu perdi meus rascunhos, mas dei uma lida neles e sei mais ou menos, como devo caminhar para o rumo certo da história do casalzinho 'cutii-cutiii'. O destino de Meiling? Só os seres do submundo de meus pensamentos podem entender essa outra surtada de Mimys.

**OBS.:** PESSOAS SUMIDAS, APAREÇAM, NÃO DÁ PARA FICAR ESCREVENDO SEM APOIO, PARECE QUE ESTOU ERRANDO NA DOSAGEM!

**Obrigada por lerem.**

**Aceito ****reviews****, basta clicar no **_**GO**_** ai embaixo de**_** lilás**_**. (praticamente **_**implorando**_**) **

"Yue: Onde está sua dignidade?

Maghotta: Nas reviews que eu receber.**"**

**Ps.:**_ Comentários sobre cenas, sugestões e etc serão muito bem vindas. Acompanhem as músicas, __**as letras muitas vezes têm a ver além da sonoridade que dá pra fic**__. Se alguém quiser sugerir algo, estou a disposição. _**Aceito feliz**_!_


End file.
